You Came Back
by ilovetimrozon
Summary: Tommy just came back from montana and goes back to Jude and finsh things that they started but will she let him jommy!
1. you came back

You came back.

This is when Tommy left Jude in the last episode of season 2 because he had to and he had a daughter in Montana. But he didn't he had a daughter so the had to take him to her in Montana. And Jude was mad that Tommy left her and she was afraid he wouldn't come back, but little does she know that Tommy is coming back.

Two months passed and Jude didn't hear or seen Tommy. Jude's at G majors now with kwest her producer and they're trying to write a song.

Jude: so kwest what are we going to write about.

Kwest wasn't playing attention to Jude he was thinking about that call he got from Tommy a week ago.

Jude: Kwest! Play attention I am talking to you.

Kwest still wasn't playing attention so Jude hit him in the head with her journal.

Kwest: ow what was that for?

Jude: because you weren't listening to me so I hit you to wake you up for that daydream you were having… anyways who you were thinking about Sadie I bet.

Kwest: actually no and I can't tell you

Jude: why?

Kwest: because I cant ok it's a secret sorry

Jude: it is a personal secret that's embarrassing

Kwest: no it's a secret that's got to do with you and I can't tell you

Jude: you can tell me Kwest (she gives him a sad face then kwest gave in and told her)

Kwest: ok it's about Tommy

Jude: what! What about him

Kwest: he's coming back tomorrow

Jude: why didn't he tell me or call or write

Kwest: because he didn't want you to be mad at him for leaving but I told him to least call you, you know but he was afraid

Jude: wow lil Tommy Q afraid of me Jude Harrison

Kwest: yeah that's what I said so are you mad

Jude: yeah but I missed him you know he's been gone for 2 months and didn't tell me nothing that's hurts

Kwest: yeah but he's sorry he told me to tell you that

Jude: he did?

Kwest: he misses you too like crazy

Jude: really

Kwest: really so anyways back to the song you were writing

Jude: yeah ok this is what I got so far (then she starts to sing her song):

_**Furtive lies and insinuation  
All designed to tarnish my repetition  
And devised by you without explanation  
Tell me why, why you spreading all these lies **_

I try hard to end all this chaos  
But when you disparage me you betray us  
Said we'd be friends until the end and now im crushed  
Tell me why, why you feel the need to lie

Baby lies,  
They poison everything in sight,  
Those who lie,  
Can never keep track or take them back.  
Baby lies,  
Keep messin' with your sleep at night  
You never can disguise,  
Transparent lies

What you said continue to taunt me  
And the way you used to wander love well it haunts me  
Baby open your eyes and maybe you'll see  
Your heart cries, listen and apologize

Baby lies,  
They poison everything in sight,  
Those who lie,  
Can never keep track or take them back.  
Baby lies,  
Keep messin' with your sleep at night  
you never can disguise,  
transparent lies

I got a story you wanna tell,  
about a girl who loved a guy more than life itself!  
But he got overwhelmed, undermind himself  
Telling lies, flaquent lies

Lies  
Baby lies,  
Transparent lies  
Lies, lies, lies, lies,  
Why you gotta lie  
Lies

Then she stops and looks at kwest

Jude: so what you think

Kwest: it was great but whose it about

Jude: no one why

Kwest: Jude I know you that song is about some one so who is it

Jude: wow you sound like Tommy and it's about no one ok

Kwest: is too

Jude: is not

Kwest: is too

Jude: is not

Kwest: is too

Jude: is not

Kwest: is too in the last number in the world

Jude: fine you win it is about someone

Kwest: and let me take a wild guess Tommy

Jude: how'd you know that?

Kwest: because it's about lies and I can tell how Tommy lie to you

Jude: yeah he really hurt me but I can't wait to see him

Kwest: yeah I know he doesn't want to hurt you anymore ok

Jude: I hope so.

Later that day…..at 10:30 pm

Jude: kwest I going go home gets some sleep ok

Kwest: ok see you tomorrow bye

Jude: bye (then she walk out the studio and left G majors, got in her car and drove off.

15 minutes later Jude was at home she got out her car and went in the house

She walked in and went straight to her room because she was tired. She fell asleep when her head hit her pillow.

The next mornings Jude woke up at 7:15 she got up and took a shower, got dress, did her hair and everything else. An hour later she goes downstairs and sees her dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

Jude: hey dad!

Then her dad looks up from the paper and said:

Jude's dad: good morning wants some breakfast

Jude: no thanks I'll just take a poptart. (Then she walks over to the cabinet and goy out the poptarts and took one out then put the box back in the cabinet.)

Jude's dad: you know that's not real breakfast

Jude: yeah but there good um dad where's Sadie

Jude's dad: I don't know I didn't see her last night did you

Jude: I got in later again and plus I fell right asleep when I got to my room

Jude dad: oh ok (then Sadie comes through the door and sees Jude and her dad talking in the kitchen. And her dad gives her a look like you are so in trouble. Then Sadie speaks:

Sadie: um he… hey guys what's up

Dad: oh nothing where were you last night

Sadie: at a friend's house chill dad

Dad: I will not chill Sadie you just can't do what you feel and do it when you feel like doing it.

Sadie: what I can't go to a friend's house now I been doing it

Dad: Sadie look you can but a least call and tell me where you are ok

Sadie: ok fine hey Jude

Jude: hey (then Sadie walks up the stairs and went to her room)

Jude: hey dad I gotta go to work I'll see you later ok

Dad: ok bye sweetie (then she walks out the door and got in her car and went to G majors)

15 minutes later she walks into G majors and seen kwest in the lobby talking to Liam. Then she walks over to them.

Jude: hey guys what's up

Liam: Ms. Harrison good morning

Kwest: hey Jude, lets get to work you've got anything, you know songs.

Jude: no but can we work on there's us because I didn't nail it last time and it needs a little work don't ya think?

Liam: kwest I thought Jude was the artist and you were her producer not the other way around

Kwest: Man! Don't you have to work to do with Sadie or someone who needs you?

Liam: actually when you mention it I do have to talk to Sadie bye. (Then he walks over to the front desk where Sadie was doing paper work)

Kwest: yeah anyways want to get to work?

Jude: yeah but first I've to get my coffee then we're record ok?

Kwest: ok bring me a cup alright

Jude: no get your own cup I not your maid ok

Kwest: whoa sorry I'll get my own cup then geez.

Jude: kwest I'm just kidding I'll get you a cup but don't get used to it ok?

Kwest: ok man you had me there for a minute

Jude: yeah I saw your expression, well I am going to get my coffee ok(then she walks in the kitchen by the coffee pot and go to the cabinet to get two mugs out and put them on the counter and pour the coffee and each mug and put cream and sugar in it).

Kwest was in studio A and was listening to Jude's song and trying to find what the song needs and then the studio door opens and Jude's comes in the studio with two mugs and kwest didn't hear her because he had on headphones working on Jude's song. Then she tapped him on the shoulder and he turns around and grabs his coffee and took off his headphones and said:

Kwest: thanks took you longer enough (he took a sip)

Jude: hey you're lucky I'm getting you coffee (sitting down in a seat next to kwest)

Jude: so what does the song needs?

Kwest: oh it just needed you vocals in the back ground and chores from a guitar.

Jude: that's it wow now I record right

Kwest: yep get in their girl and sing (then Jude got up and went into the booth and began to sing her song)

About hour later they were finish with there's us

Kwest: you did great girl!

Jude: thanks hey when did time did Tommy say he'll be here

Kwest :( looking at his watch) in about in an hour or so why?

Jude: no reason just curious that's all

Kwest: yeah you just want to see your man candy don't you just admit it you like Tommy more as a friend.

Jude: no and shut up and you like Sadie more than a friend you don't see me complaining or telling you to go after her do you

Kwest: um………………

Jude: didn't think so

Kwest: let's just get you another hit so you can be all over lover boy when he gets here alright!

Jude: fine but I can't think of nothing I've got writers block

An hour later

Kwest: I'm hungry I' m going to order pizza alright that ok

Jude: yeah fine and thank for the help you're so thoughtful. Said Jude sarcastically

Kwest: why'd your welcome Ms.harrison, I'm going to order that pizza ok (then he leave the studio into the lobby to use the phone and called homerun inn pizza place)

Jude was just playing so notes on her guitar when someone open the door and say:

: Hey girl miss me

Jude :( looks up from her guitar and sees Tommy standing against the door of the studio, she smiled and pick her guitar down and jumped into Tommy's arms and he hugged her not wanting to let go then she pulled away and said: I missed you so much don't ever leave again ok?

Tommy: ok and I missed you too, where's kwest?

Jude: he's ordering pizza as usual

Tommy: let me guess

Jude and Tommy: home run inn

They laugh and then kwest coming in the studio and sees Tommy.

Kwest: hey man long time no see (they hugged a man hug)

Tommy: yeah hey so what's been happening while I was gone.

Jude: well I hit number one and that's about it.

Tommy: what that's amazing Jude (then they hug again but stop when kwest clear his throat and said: I'm still here.

Tommy and Jude just laugh and said: oh really I didn't even notices

Kwest: ha ha very funny

Tommy: I thought it was funny

Kwest: you would

Tommy: whatever man

Jude: yeah anyways kwest can me and Tommy catch up you know have the rest of the day off

Kwest: no Jude darius said you need another hit soon

Jude: please kwest

Kwest: no Jude  
Jude: please (then she gives him the sad face).

Kwest: ok ok just don't give me that face ok?

Jude: yes I knew that would work.

Kwest: yea whatever but you're telling darius

Jude: fine

Tommy: so how's everyone been?

Kwest: well everyone's great you know same o same o

Jude: well I been miserable while you was gone Quincy

Tommy: sorry I left but I'll tell you all about it later ok

Jude: yeah you better; well I'm going to tell darius that were going to lunch you want to?

Tommy: ok I'll go with you I have to talk darius

Kwest: ok man it was good seeing you

Tommy: yeah but were talk later alright

Kwest: yeah ok

Jude: okay dokey let's go Tommy

Tommy: ok (then they leave the studio and goes to darius office)

They knock on darius door and he answers: come in

(They open the door and darius looks at Tommy immediately and tell them to sit. And they did darius was the first one to talk.)

Darius: hey tom where you been these past months

Tommy: hey d I been in Montana I had family problems

Darius: yeah but you could of call you know and not have us worried about you

Tommy: yeah I'm sorry about that but I was wondering if I can get my job back as a producer you know

Darius: you're lucky because Jude hit number one and she been there sense you left.

Tommy: I knew she hit number one but I didn't know sense I was gone why didn't you tell me.

Jude: sorry it slipped my mine

Tommy: uh huh (then he smiles at her)

Jude: (then she smiled back)

Darius saw them staring at each other and said something: what I'm invisible now

Jude and Tommy just laughed

Darius: did I miss something here

Jude and Tommy: nope not a thing

Darius: ok and tom you got your job back and if you leave tells us first ok?

Tommy: ok darius and thank you

Darius: yeah just make me another hit ok?

Jude: d can me and Tommy have the day off and catch up for old times please!

Darius: fine but you better have a kickass song for me k?

Jude: thanks d see you tomorrow

Darius: yeah see you two later

Tommy; k bye d

Darius: bye

Then Tommy and Jude left darius office and left G majors and got into Tommy's viper.

Tommy: so……

Jude: so tell me why you left

Tommy:...


	2. meet julie

Tommy: I left because when me and porsh was a thing in the day you know my boyz attacks days anyway me and porsh got caught up in the moment and she got pregnant but she never told me but now she did anyways she pick the baby up for adoption and this was when I was 19 and she was 18 and now the adoption parents die in a car accident and they gave the baby to porsh and she's been taking care of her for 3 months ago that's when the adoption parents die. Back when your CD release party the people who are a part of social service took me to take care of my daughter and they told me to go to this house in Montana and that's when is seen my little girl she's 5 and a half and she looks just like porsh with the curly dark brown hair and those brown eyes and that when I seen porsh so I was like what's going now and she explains and she's like I wanted you to meet your daughter and I'm like I don't have kids and she said yes you do and I was like when this happen and she said when we got divorce and I said why you didn't tell me instead of getting the social service here and she said that I would decline it and say it wasn't mine and she was right because I was a kid still I couldn't handle a kid so anyways I had to take care of her while porsh does some kind of business in the states so that's why I was gone for those 2 months I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.

Jude: wow and its ok wow

Tommy: you say wow

Jude: I know but that's all I can think right now ok so what's her name

Tommy: who my daughter

Jude: uh yeah your daughter

Tommy: Julie mills

Jude: pretty name so anyways is she here or in Montana

Tommy: oh she's here you wanna see her

Jude: yeah I would love to

Tommy: ok let's go (then he drives to his house)

AT Tommy's House (they get out the car and walk up to the front door)

Jude: wow I love your house Quincy

Tommy: thanks just wait in teal you see the inside of the house

Jude: can't wait ( then he opens the door and Jude's jaws drops his house was huge and had a 100 inch flat screen TV, leather couches, fire place, fur floors that's the living room)

Tommy: so I guess you like it

Jude: like it …… I love it it's so so big

Tommy: yeah so you want a tour of the house

Jude: sure

Tommy: ok follow me (he grabs Jude hand and take her through the hold house and stop and one room in the house and that was his room and Julie's room, Tommy room had a king's size bed, a 50 inch flat screen TV, silky bed seats, movie collections and CD collection, had a collections of Gilson guitars, sound system and bathroom in his room with a huge tube and a hot tube.

Jude: omg you have like the best house I seen I need to moved in

Tommy: what can I say (laughs)

Jude: cocky much

Tommy :( laughs) ok girl so you want to meet Julie now

Jude: yeah where is she

Tommy: maybe in her room sleep come on (grabs Jude hand and went to Julie's room)

Tommy knocks on the door and she doesn't answer and then goes in and she an asleep)

Jude; she looks so cute

Tommy: yeah she didn't get that much sleep on the plane

Jude: why?

Tommy: that girl can talk your ears off I mean man I never seen a little girl talks so much

Jude: that what kids do Quincy what you didn't read the handbook about how to teach dummies to take care of kids (laughs)

Tommy: what are calling me dumb Harrison?

Jude: what me no I would never call little Tommy q dumb

Tommy: that's it you have two second head start 1….2

Jude runs out of Julie room and Tommy walks out so he wouldn't wake her wake and then run after Jude and the living room.


	3. Good morning

Tommy ran in the living room after Jude and grabs her by her waste and put her down on the couch and started to tickle her.

Jude: ok….Tommy…….stop I ……give up please. (Then Tommy stops tickling her)

Tommy: I thought so Harrison (then sits on the couch with Jude)

Jude: whatever Quincy

Tommy: so how thing been at G majors while I was gone

Jude: nothing really same o boring G majors and same annoying darius

Tommy: so you ok with me being your producer again

Jude: yeah ever though I suppose to be mad at you but I'm not am happy but trust me I wanted to punch and smack you for leaving me like that and on our date

Tommy: yeah sorry about that it won't happen again I missed you girl a lot

Jude: I missed you too Quincy (then Tommy leans to kiss Jude and Jude does the same but was interrupted by a little girl)

Julie: Tommy?

Tommy: hey Julie you sleep well

Julie: yeah who is that (she points her finger to Jude)

Tommy: come here I want you to meet some one (then Julie walks over to the couch by Jude and Tommy and sat down in between Tommy and Jude)

Tommy: this Jude Harrison the girl I was telling you about remember

Julie: yeah

Tommy: this is her Jude Julie, Julie Jude

Jude: nice to meet you Julie

Julie: nice to meet you too (she smile and Jude smile back)

Tommy: so you two want to watch a movie?

Jude and Julie: yeah

Tommy: ok so what do you guys?

Jude: I don't know what kind of movies do you have?

Tommy: uh let me see (he gets up from the couch and walk over to his movie collection and reads the movie he have)

Tommy: ok how about we watch something funny

Jude: ok

Julie: yeah funny

Tommy: have you two seen bench warmers the movie a classic

Jude: oh I hear of it but never seen it I always thought it was stupid

Tommy: oh on Harrison this movie is a classic you have to see it

Julie: Tommy I want ice cream

Tommy: Julie it late to eat ice cream

Julie: please (then she gives him a sad face and he gives up)

Tommy: ok ok

Jude: I want ice cream too

Tommy: fine I will be right (then he walks into the kitchen)

Julie: so you like Tommy

Jude: uh yeah but don't tell him

Julie: why Tommy likes you a lot

Jude: he does?

Julie: yeah he was so happy when we was on the plane he kept talking about you

Jude; he did?

Julie: yeah and he told me that he……

Jude: what did he say?

Julie: he promise me not to tell you

Jude: he did oh well

Julie: I like your music we listen to it on the way here from air plane place

Jude laughs: you mean the airport

Julie: oh that's what it called

Jude: so tell me about you

Julie: well I'm 5 and use to live in Montana and my favorite color is pink and I love puppies and I love your music my favorite song is white lines and there's us and that it

Jude: that's my favorite song too white lines

Julie: so how long do you my dad?

Jude: about 2 years now

Julie: I think you better look better with red hair

Jude: how'd you know?

Julie: Tommy has a picture of you with red hair

Jude: oh ok

Julie; why'd you change it

Jude: change what?

Julie: your hair silly

Jude: oh because I want to change you know

Julie: yeah

Then Tommy came through the kitchen into the living room

Tommy: hey miss me

Jude and Julie: nope (then they laugh)

Tommy: well that's to bad because you two don't get your ice cream now

Jude: I was just kidding

Julie: yeah me too

Tommy: yeah whatever anyways here (he handed Jude and Julie there ice cream)

Jude: thanks

Julie: thank you Tommy

Tommy: you're welcome so let's watch that movie (he picks the movie in and they watch and laugh and laugh)

At the end of the movie Julie is asleep so is Jude

Tommy: I told you the movie was a classic

Jude didn't answer and Tommy look at her and see she was asleep he smile and sees Julie was asleep too then he gets up and get Julie and put her in her room and put Jude in the guest room and kiss her on the cheek and cut off the light and closed the door then he went to sleep himself.

The next morning Tommy woke up at 8:35 am and got ready and then cooked breakfast for him Jude and Julie. Then Jude wakes up from the smell of pancakes toast eggs and bacon. so got ready and went to the kitchen to get breakfast then she sees Tommy pouring coffee in a cup then sees Jude and smiles and she smiles back and then they started to talk:

Tommy: hey good morning did you sleep well

Jude: yeah how did I get to bed last night?

Tommy: oh I put you there you fall asleep

Jude: oh so can I get some breakfast

Tommy: sure (then he fix Jude a plate and give it to her) here you go

Jude: thanks (then she sits at the table and eats her food)

Tommy: your welcomes (then he walks to the table and sit by Jude) hey do you want to do something today with me and Julie

Jude: sure I'd love to but what about G majors

Tommy: I know but I was thinking that we could go to an amusement park or something and then I take her around Canada and take her shopping for some more clothes man she gets dirty really fast and quick

Jude: oh that's cool

Julia comes bouncing down the stairs)

Julie: good morning daddy and Jude (then Jude and Tommy look at Julie)

Tommy: good morning sweetheart

Jude: morning Julie

Tommy: do you want some breakfast

Julie: yeah (then she runs to the table and sit down)

Jude: did you sleep good jewels

Tommy: jewels...I like it you made it up

Jude: yeah it just came to me (then she look at Julie) do you like that nickname Julie

Julie: what nickname and what's a nickname

Jude: its jewels and a nickname is name people call you for short by your real name or a name people like to call you by do like it?

Julie: yeah do you have a nickname

Jude: yeah Tommy's friend calls me red

Julie: why you're not red

Jude (laughs) no he don't mean by me being the color of my skin the color of my hair it used to red

Julie: your hair was red what happen

Jude: yeah I change it to blonde

Julie: why

Tommy: uh Julia heres your breakfast (then he handed Julie her breakfast)

Julia: thanks daddy

Tommy: your welcome jewels

Then Jude finishes her breakfast she got up and picks the plate in the sink and got her some orange juice out the reifergietor (sp) and sat back down at the table.

Tommy: so Julie you want to go to the amusement park with me and jude today

Julia: yay!

Tommy: I guess that means yes

Jude: I'm sure it do then (judes cells starts to ring)oh sorry I gotta take this(then she leave the kitchen and went into the living room and flips open her cell)

Jude: hello

'""""": Jude OMG WHERE ARE YOU I WAS WORRIED SICK WHERE ARE YOU?

Jude: whoa dad calm down I'm at a friends house

Jude's dad: oh ok well night time call ok

Jude: ok dad sorry I gave you a heartattack

Jude's dad: it's okay so what you doing

Jude: nothing dad I'll call you later ok

Jude dad: ok see you when you get home bye

Jude: ok bye dad (then they hung up)  
then Jude walks back in the kitchen and see Julie playing with her dolls and Tommy washing the dishes. Then she walks by Tommy and put her hands on his eyes and said guess who

Tommy: let me guess is it the Beth the nanny (then Jude take her hands off his eyes and hits him in the arm)

Tommy: ow what was that for

Jude: you know why Quincy

Tommy: no I don't

Jude: you said that I was the nanny Beth

Tommy: come on I was just kidding

Jude: yeah right little Tommy Q

Tommy: you did not just call me littlie Tommy Q

Jude: I think I did what you are going to do about it

Tommy: this. (Then he runs to get Jude

Then she started to run in the living room but fell on the floor and Tommy caught her and started to tickle her)

Tommy: do you take it back

Jude :( laughs but don't say anything)

Tommy: do you give up

Jude: yes (laughs) ok (laughs) please stop (laughs)

Then Tommy stop tickling her and Jude catch her breath. Tommy and Jude look in each other eyes and both lean in to kiss and there lips touch and then Jude deepened the kiss and Tommy puts tongue in her mouth and Jude does the same then Jude breaks from the kiss

Jude: Tommy do you want to be you know a we

Tommy: yeah 18 takes to long so we are a we

Jude: it's about time I've been waiting from ever

Tommy: I know but we can't tell in two weeks ok

Jude: find with me now can you get off me jewels is in here

Tommy: oh yeah I forgot'

Jude:yeah me too then Tommy got off of Jude and then stand up and help Jude up then walk back in the kitchen and sees julia playing with her doll still then she looks up and see Tommy and Jude there looking at her

Julie: hey when are we leaving to go?

Tommy :( looking at his watch) well sense its 10 now we can leave at 1:00

That's ok?

Jude: yeah it's cool

Tommy: Julia?

Julia: yeah it's cool

Tommy and Jude laugh

Tommy: I going to call d and say were not coming in to day

Jude; ok

Tommy goes in his room and gets his phone and calls darius.

Darius: hello?

Tommy: d this is Tommy I was wondering if I and Jude can have today off

Darius: what you guys left yesterday early

Tommy: come on d just today and I promise Jude will have a song for you

Darius: ok and it better be a hit

Tommy; ok thanks d see you tomorrow

Darius: ok tomorrow bye

Tommy: bye

Then they hung up)

Tommy walks out his room and goes back into the kitchen but he doesn't see Jude or Julie then he walked in the living room where he sees Jude and Julie on the couch watching TV.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. jude and tommy and sadie

Tommy: hey what you guys watching?

Jude: oh hey were watching spongebob square pants

Julie: yeah it's funny

Tommy: yeah isn't sponge bob is your favorite TV show Julie?

Julie: yeah

Jude: so Tommy what did d say?

Tommy: he said yeah and he wants a hit too.

Jude: great she said sarcastically

Tommy: come on I know you wrote a song when I was gone

Jude: yeah I did and it's called transparent lies you wanna hear it?

Tommy: yeah hold on let me get my guitar

Jude: ok( then Tommy went into his room and got Jude one of his Gilson guitar and then walk back into the living room and gave Jude the guitar) here

Jude: thanks (she grabs the guitar and starts to play)

**_Furtive lies and insinuation  
All designed to tarnish my repetition  
And devised by you without explanation  
Tell me why, why you spreading all these lies_**

I try hard to end all this chaos  
But when you disparage me you betray us  
Said we'd be friends until the end and now im crushed  
Tell me why, why you feel the need to lie 

Baby lies,  
They poison everything in sight,  
Those who lie,  
Can never keep track or take them back.  
Baby lies,  
Keep messin' with your sleep at night  
You never can disguise,   
Transparent lies

What you said continue to taunt me  
And the way you used to wander love well it haunts me  
Baby open your eyes and maybe you'll see  
Your heart cries, listen and apologize

Baby lies,  
They poison everything in sight,   
Those who lie,  
Can never keep track or take them back.  
Baby lies,  
Keep messin' with your sleep at night  
you never can disguise,  
transparent lies

I got a story you wanna tell,   
about a girl who loved a guy more than life itself!  
But he got overwhelmed, undermind himself  
Telling lies, flaquent lies 

Lies  
Baby lies,  
Transparent lies  
Lies, lies, lies, lies,  
Why you gotta lie  
Lies

Then she stops playing and look at Tommy)

Jude: so what do you think?

Tommy: wow that was great Jude I miss hearing your voice

Jude: thanks

Tommy: so who's the song about?

Jude: why is everyone asking me that question first kwest now you

Tommy: Jude it about me isn't it?

Jude: yeah it's about you I wrote it a month ago I never record it because it hurt to much

Tommy: Jude I'm sorry that I made you feel that way

Jude: its okay I'm over it now anyways what time is it?

Tommy :( he looks at his wrist watch and it reads 11: 14 am) 11: 14 why?

Jude: no reason look can you drop me off at home?

Tommy: yeah sure come on Julie (then he went to his room and got his car keys and jacket) Julie go get your jacket ok

Julie: ok where are going?

Tommy: to take Jude home

Julie: why?

Tommy: because she wants to go home ok now come on

Julie: fine (then she ran to her room and got her jacket) ok am ready

Tommy: ok let's go Jude you ready?

Jude: yeah let's go

Then they left Tommy's house and got in the viper and drove to the Harrison's house

15 minutes later At the Harrison house

Tommy: we are here I'll see you at 1:00 sharp ok (then they kiss)

Jude: yeah ok bye

Julie: bye Jude

Tommy: bye

Jude: bye Julie, bye tom

Then she got out of the car and walk up to her house and went inside

Tommy drove off and went back to his house.

At the Harrison's house

Jude walked in and seen her dad sitting on the couch watching TV.

Jude: hey dad

Dad: hey why are you so happy?

Jude: no reason so where Sadie is is she here

Dad: yeah she's here she in the kitchen

Jude: ok then she walks into the kitchen and sees Sadie fixing her some coffee

Jude: hey

Sadie: hey where were you last night

Jude: just like you at a friends house

Sadie: yeah who Kat, Jamie who

Jude: no think again

Sadie: um I give up who

Jude: Tommy (she whisper so her dad wouldn't here)

Sadie: WHAT! Tommy's backs

Jude: shhhh! And yeah

Sadie: what were you doing at tom's house last night (she whisper)

Jude: nothing happen okay we watch a movie and talked and that's it

Sadie: okay good so why were you over their anyway

Jude: we were at G majors and we ask for the day off and we left I ask him why he left he told me and we went to his house ok we watch a movie I fall asleep and woke up this morning ate breakfast and that's it ok

Sadie: ok why did he leave?

Jude:………


	5. Six flags Part one

Jude: he had problems to take care of that's all

Sadie: ok

Jude: so where were you this morning and last night?

Sadie: I was at a friend's house too

Jude: hmmm

Sadie: I was ok

Jude: I didn't say anything ok

Sadie: so will you and tom being busy today

Jude: yeah why

Sadie: no reason just curious

Jude: ok (then she looks at the clock on the kitchen wall its said 12:05) well I'm going to get ready

Sadie: where you two going anyways

Jude: to the amusement park

Sadie: an amusement park? Why

Jude: we want too and its fun

Sadie: you are a kid and tom is too

Jude: whatever bye

Sadie: later

Then Jude goes upstairs to her room to get ready, she jump in the shower, then gets a tank top that's red and says punk rocker and some jeans and her hair is down wavy and she has some light make up on. She looks at the clock and it reads 12:55 and she gets her cell phone and goes downstairs into the living room and sees her dad on the couch watching TV he turns around and sees Jude.

Dad: hey where are you going?

Jude: out with an friend

Dad: where?

Jude: out dad

Dad: fine do I know this friend

Jude: yeah why

Dad: just wondering that's all

Jude: ok what are you watching?

Dad: golf

Jude: golf why its so bori-(she gets cut off by her cell phone it was Tommy)

Jude: hello?

Tommy: hey I am outside you ready

Jude: yeah be there in a minute ok

Tommy: ok bye

Jude: bye (then they hung up)

Dad: who was that?

Jude: My friend see ya later (then she leaves the living room and walks out the door and gets in Tommy's hummer then he pulls out the drive way. In Tommy's car………

Tommy: hey

Jude: hey, hey jewels

Julie: hey Jude

Tommy laughs and Jude hits him

Julie: was it something I said

Jude: no Tommy's just being an idiot

Julie: what's an idiot?

Jude: Tommy is

Tommy: don't tell her that

Jude: why it's true

Tommy: no its not

Jude: whatever you say, so where are we going?

Tommy: to an amusement park duh Harrison

Jude: funny i know that but what amusement park

Tommy: six flags

Jude: really

Tommy: yeah

Jude: yes

Tommy: you sound like kwest

Jude: shut up you can't talk your a bigger kid than me and julie put together

Tommy: your going to reget that harrison

Jude: i'm so scared

Then tommy pulls his hummer over to the sidewalk and look at jude

Jude: tommy what are you doing what'd you pull over

Tommy: like i said you going to reget that

Jude: tommy i was just playing with you

Tommy: dont kiss up now( then he started to tickle her)

Jude trys to stop him from tickling her but can't

Tommy: do you take it back

Jude: yes( laughs)ok( laughs) stop please( laughs)

then tommy stops tickling her and jude stop laughing then tommy goes back to driving

An hour and thirty minutes later

Julie: are we there yet?

Tommy: no julie

Jude: man oh longer

Tommy: not you too

Jude: so we are tired of waiting so how long

Tommy: i dont know ok we will be there when we be there ok

Jude: ok fine

5 minutes later

Julie: are we there yet?

Tommy: julie please stop asking me that ok

Julie: fine( then she looks out her window and see a big sigh that says SIX FLAG GREAT AMERICA then she pats jude on the shoulder and says: what does that say( she points at the sigh)

Jude: we're here jewels and it says six flags great america

Julie: so we're finally

Tommy: yep

Julie: yah!

then tommy parks in the parking lot and they gotout of the car and goes tothe the ticket booth and he pay for their tickets.

In the park...

Tommy: so what ride do you want to ride first julie?

Julie:...


	6. Six flags Part two

Julie: I want to the tea pots and the merry-go-round and Ferris wheel and the… (Before she could finish Tommy stop her)

Tommy: ok one at a time Julie so you want to ride the tea pots or the merry-go-round or the Ferris wheel first?

Julie: um the Ferris wheel I want to see the park and stuff

Tommy: ok Jude that ok

Jude: yeah I love the Ferris wheel

Tommy: let's go then (then he grabs Julie and Jude's hand and they got in line for the Ferris wheel)

At the front of the line a man who was putting people on the ride called them next…

Man: ok here you go, put the little girl in the middle of the seat ok

Tommy: ok come Julie and Jude (then they got on and they ride started to go, once they was at the top Julie look and said: wow it's so big here

Tommy: yeah I use to love six flags when I was a teen we use to come here all the time in the summer on our vacation.

Jude: well I not that big of a fan to the big and scary rides

Tommy: scared Harrison?

Jude: no I just don't like them that's all

Tommy: yeah right

Jude: shut it little Tommy Q

Tommy: oh Harrison you are so lucky that we are on this ride because If we weren't I would….

Jude: you'd what

Tommy smiles: I'll never kiss you again

Jude smiles: oh yeah we'll see

Tommy smile: we will and I will win

Jude: you wanna bet that Quincy

Tommy: yeah I do (then they shake hands)

Jude laughs: ok it's settled we will see how long both of us go without kissing and I will win because I have self control unlike you Mr. every-different-girl-in-a-different-city

Tommy: ok

Julie: I'm hungry Tommy

Tommy; ok we are about to get off (then the ride stop at the bottom and the man let them out of the seat)

Tommy: ok what do you want to eat Julie?

Julie: pizza

Jude: me too

Tommy: man when aren't you hungry Harrison

Jude hit him in the arm

Tommy: ow I was kidding

Jude: yeah Quincy

Tommy: come on let's find the nearest pizza place (he grabs Julie hand)

3 minutes later they find a place that sells pizza and other foods

Tommy: what kind of pizza you want Julie?

Julie: just cheese

Tommy: ok what about you Jude

Jude: um cheese and sausage

Tommy: ok what to drink you two

Julie: fruit punch

Jude: I'll take a sprit

Tommy: ok you guys go sit and I'll order

Jude and Julie: ok (then they left and went to a booth and sat down)

Tommy went up to the place where you place you order and there was a man taking people's order) (pizza guy is the man that takes order)

Pizza Guy: what can I get for you sir?

Tommy: yeah I want a slice of that cheese pizza and two slices of that cheese and sausage pizza and a fruit punch and a sprit

Pizza Guy: ok that will be 9:50

Tommy: ok (he takes out his wallet and gives the man a 10 dollar bill) keep the change

Pizza Guy: ok here your food (he hangs Tommy a tray with the food and soda on it, then Tommy walks over to Julie and Jude at the booth)

Tommy: here's your food (he hangs Jude and Julie their food)

Julie: thanks

Jude; thanks

Tommy: you're welcome

Then Julie and Jude started to eat. 15 minutes later they were finish with their, Then they left the pizza place and went to find some rides to get on the got on a couple of rides then Julie wanted Tommy to play the games and win her something and so did Jude and Tommy did. He played the water game when you have to shoot the water where it said shoot here, shooting baskets balls and the game when you have to hit the thing and ring the bell. He won Julie a big bear and her two little stuff animals that were care bear and a Scooby Doo. He won Jude a giant tweety bird, a little money and a silly big hat. Then they decided to leave because Julie was tired and sleepy. They leave around 9:30 pm.

In the parking lot at six flags Tommy was holding a very sleepy Julie in his arms he un lock the doors to the hummer and put Julie in the back and put her sit belt on and then he got in and so did Jude and drove off to Jude's house dropped her off and then Tommy went home and put Julie in her bed and then Tommy went to sleep him self.

The next morning Jude woke up from her cell phone ringing she got up and answer it

Jude in a sleepy tone: hello?

: Girl I need you its Julie she just woke up with a fever and she all pale and stuff

Jude: what Tommy what happen

Tommy: I don't know she woke up this morning and told me she didn't feel well then I felt her head and she was burning up and she looks pale jude what do I do

Jude: ok calm down I'll be over there in a minute ok

Tommy: ok bye

Jude: bye (then they hung up

Then Jude ran out her room and into Sadie's room and seen Sadie in her closet looking through her clothes

Jude: SADIE!

Sadie jump and looked from her closet to Jude

Sadie: what Jude you just gave me a heart attack

Jude: can you give me a ride to Tommy's

Sadie: now why?

Jude: because

Sadie: because why

Jude: Sadie will you just give me the damn ride and stop questioning me ok  
Sadie: fine let me get dress ok

Jude: hurry (then she ran back to her room and got dress and went back to sadie's room)

Jude: you ready?

Sadie: yeah come on (then they left Sadie's room and went downstairs and left through the front door and got in Sadie's car to Tommy's house. 15 minutes later at Tommy's house)

Jude: thanks see ya later Sadie

Sadie: yeah bye (the Jude got out the car and knock on his door and a second later he came to the door and then Jude wave to Sadie and then Sadie drove off.

In Tommy's house……

Jude: where is she?

Tommy: in her room (then they both went to her room and Jude looked at Julie and she did look a little pale and then Jude put her hand on her head and she was still hot then Jude said they needed to take her to the doctors for a check up and Tommy said ok then they put Julie on some clothes and took her to the doctors.

At the Doctors…….

Tommy with Julie in his arms and Jude by his side they walked up to the reception front desk.

Tommy: hi I was wondering if I can see I doctor like now

Reception: um what wrong

Tommy: my daughter is sick she burning up and she look pale

Reception: ok I'll see if there a doctor available

Tommy: ok (then she called the doctor and he was available then she said they can go in)

In the doctor's office…….

Doctor: hi what is the problem sir?

Tommy: my daughter is sick she just woke up with a fever and she's looks a little paling

Doctor: ok let me look at her (then Tommy put Julie on the bed and the doctor look at her and then he takes her temperature and then writes something's down on his notepad and then he turns to Tommy and said: Mr. Quincy your daughter is sick she haves a fever and she has the flu but she she's ok

Tommy: how did she get the flu?

Doctor: you can get flu in many different ways. In Julie case she got it from the temperature maybe in her room and the temperature that got her sick is from being to cold in her room.

Tommy: it didn't feel cold in their when I put her to bed

Doctor: that's because it got colder during the night did she have a blanket on

Tommy: no because it was a little warm in her room but it was a blanket I put on her

Doctor: that's why she got too cold and got sick

Tommy: ok thanks doc do you have anything that she needs to take like medicine or something to get better

Doctor: yes here (he hands Tommy the medicine) and she needs to take that 3 times a day ok Mr. Quincy

Tommy: ok thanks come on Jude (then he picks up Julie and they left the hospital and got in his hummer and went to Tommy's house)


	7. Late night at Tommy's

At Tommy's House……..

Tommy put Julie in her bed and tucks her in then went into the living room with Jude who was watching TV, and then he sat down with her on the couch.

Jude: so are you ok

Tommy: yeah I'm fine I was just scared you know I never seen her like that.

Jude: yeah but she's going to be ok

Tommy: yeah ok I just worried that's all

Jude: well you have to be and that's ok

Tommy: yeah and Jude?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: thanks

Jude: for what

Tommy: for helping me today when I need you I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here

Jude: you're welcome but I was as scared as you were today

Tommy: you were

Jude: yeah

Tommy: so you want to hang out here tonight with me

Jude: sure I'll be right back

Tommy: where are you going?

Jude: to the bathroom

Tommy: ok I'll put on a movie

Jude: ok (then she gets up from the couch and go to the bathroom and call home, and Sadie picked up the phone)

Sadie: hello

Jude: Sadie  
Sadie: yeah Jude is that you

Jude: yeah I'm just calling because I won't be home tonight ok

Sadie: why?

Jude: because

Sadie: because why

Jude: am at a friends house ok

Sadie: yeah what whatever you say

Jude: yeah bye Sadie

Sadie: bye (they hung up)

Then Jude walked out the bathroom into the living room and Tommy watching the previews of other movies and then she sat down on the couch with Tommy

Jude: what we are watching?

Tommy: final destination 3

Jude: what you know I hate scary movies

Tommy smiles: I know

Jude smiles: why hang with you

Tommy laughs: because you love me and my body

Jude smiles: yeah you wish Quincy

Tommy: uh huh

Jude just laughs and then Tommy started the movie and Jude and jump into Tommy's arms and hide her face into Tommy's chest and when the movies was over Jude and Tommy was both sleep on the couch together.

Around 3oclock in the morning Julie woke up and got out her bed and went into the living room and she went to the couch and seen Jude and Tommy sleep together on the couch she said Tommy's name but he didn't answer so she called him again and still didn't answer. So she got mad and hit him on the head and then he woke right up

Tommy: what the Julie what are you doing up at( he looks at the clock) 3 clock in the morning

Julie: I couldn't sleep

Tommy: you're ok right

Julie: yeah I just couldn't sleep that's all

Then Jude woke up

Jude: Julie what are you doing up

Tommy: she couldn't sleep

Jude: how long you two been up

Tommy: like a few minutes

Jude: oh ok

Tommy: yeah I going to put her to bed

Jude: ok (then Tommy pick up Julie and took her in her room and then Jude went back to sleep)

In Julie's room…….

Tommy put Julie back in her bed and then tucks her in then kisses her ok the cheek

Julie: will you sing to me

Tommy: what do you want me to sing?

Julie: pick up the pieces

Tommy groans: ok (then he started to sing)

I was adrift on an ocean alone

Then you came and rushed when I was far home

A rush love around my heart

Just as I fall apart

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together again

Ooo ya  
Careful, we're fragile and easily we break  
In your arms I'm certain  
It's all the love we make  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as you take my hand

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

I'll write you name in  
Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)  
We'll drift away in  
To each others eyes  
Hey ya (Hey ya) Hoy ya ya ya yaya, oh ya ya

Then he stop when he sees Julie asleep he kiss her on the cheek again and leave her room then she goes back to the living room and sees Jude sleep on the couch then he smiles and get a blanket from his room and put it on her and kisses her lips lighty then he walk back in his room and went to bed.


	8. taking julie to g majors

The Next morning Tommy woke up for the smell of coffee and pancakes. He walked into the kitchen and seen Jude at the counter writing in her journal with a cup of coffee in her hand. When door closed Jude look up and seen Tommy and she smiled at him, he smiled back.

Tommy: hey girl you're up early at (he looks at the clock) 7:30 in the am

Jude: ha ha you're so funny

Tommy laughs then went to get him some coffee and then sat down at the table.

Tommy: I going to take Julie with me at work today

Jude: what! Is D ok with that?

Tommy: I'm going to call him now

Jude: good luck (Tommy walks over to her and kisses her on the lips and says)

Tommy: mmm hmm I didn't get my good morning kiss so I got it

Jude smiles: how about another

Tommy: ok (then he kisses her and Jude deepened the kiss and they made out for 10 minutes then Tommy broke away)

Tommy: sorry girl but I have to call D k but we'll finish this later

Jude smiles: k (then he walk out the kitchen into his room and called D)

Back in the kitchen…….

Julie came into kitchen and seen Jude writing in her journal, then she called Jude name

Julie: JUDE!

Jude: what?

Julie: nothing just wanted to get your attention that's all

Jude: oh don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack

Julie: what's a heart attack?

Jude: I'll tell you when you're older, anyways wants some pancakes\

Julie smiles: sure thanks

Jude smiles and gets her pancakes.

In Tommy's room………

Tommy was on the phone with D.

Tommy: come on D I don't have anyone to watch her

Darius: fine T, but you better find a nanny ok

Tommy: yea thanks D

Darius: uh huh later

Tommy: bye (they hung up)

Then he went back into the kitchen and seen Julie eating pancakes and Jude writing in her journal. He walks up to Julie and kisses her on her forehead and kiss Jude on cheek.

Julie: hey, where were you?

Tommy: in my room

Julie: oh (then she finishes her pancakes and put the plate in the sink)

Tommy: hey Julie you want to go to G majors with me and Jude.

Julie: yea!

Tommy: ok we should get ready ok, Jude?

Jude: huh yea sure (she close her journal)

Tommy: ok come on so we can get you home to get ready k

Jude: yea( then they all left the kitchen and into the living room, Jude got her things and Tommy got his and Julie coat and left the house and got into Tommy's viper and drove to Jude house.)

At Jude's house in the driveway…………

Tommy: well I'll be here when I and Julie are ready ok?

Jude: k, well later, bye Julie

Julie: bye Jude

Tommy: bye Harrison

Jude: bye Quincy (they kiss and then Jude got out the car and then went into her house and then Tommy drove to his house)


	9. Porsha's Back

Jude, Julie and Tommy walks into G majors, Jude and Julie went to studio A

Jude: this is studio A where me and Tommy record my songs

Julie: where do you sing?

Jude; in the booth right there (she pointed to the booth)

Jude: and this is the sound board (she put her hands on top of the sound board) Tommy mix my songs on here and listen to me sing.

Julie: oh (then Tommy walks in)

Tommy; hey what are you two talking about (he sat down in a chair by the sound board)

Jude: nothing really, just about me singing and you mixing and listening

Tommy: k, hey Julie

Julie: yea

Tommy: you wanna meet Kwest

Julie; who's kwest?

Tommy: my friend that's works here

Julie: ok

Tommy: ok come on( he picked her up and they walked out studio A)

In studio B……… kwest was listening to his headphones and mixing, Tommy taps him, he turns around and took off his headphones.

Kwest: hey T (he look at Julie)

Kwest: hey, who are you

Julie: Julie and u?

Kwest smiles: well I'm kwest nice to meet u (she smiles)

Tommy; this is my daughter kwest

Kwest; yea, hey do you know that Porsha is here

Tommy: WHAT!!!!

Kwest; yea she came here a couple hours ago

Tommy: what, I thought she was working in the states

Kwest; she was but she finish and came back here again

Tommy: she still thinks I'm in the Montana

Kwest: yea well you better tell her quick because she is coming

Tommy: what (he turn around and look at the door and seen porsha coming

in.

Porsha was looking at a clipboard and writing.

Porsha: kwest darius want to see you

Kwest: ok thanks (she looks up from her clipboard and seen Tommy with Julie in his arms)

Porsha: Tommy what are you doing here I thought you were going to stay in Montana.

Tommy: I was but I didn't want to, what are you doing here?

Porsha: working

Tommy: what about the states?

Porsha: I finished but Julie shouldn't be here.

Tommy: and why not?

Porsha: because you were going to wait until she gets another foster parent in Montana but you didn't!!

Tommy: cause I didn't want to get another foster parent.

Porsha: why?

Tommy; because I care for Julie and I love her, those two months with her was amazing, Julie needs one of her own parents to take her, none other than you!!

Porsha: what's that suppose to mean?!?

Tommy: Julie why don't you go in studio A with Jude

Julie: k (he put her down she left the studio)

In studio A………………Jude was writing in her journal, she heard the door open she looks up and see Julie coming in, she put her journal up.

Jude: hey Julie!! Where's your dad?

Julie: talking to my mom

Jude: porsha, she's here?

Julie: yea (she sat down next to Jude)

Julie: what were you writing?

Jude: just lyrics to my new song

Julie; what's it called?

Jude: criminal

Julie: what's a criminal?

Jude: I'll tell you when you get older.

Back to Tommy & Porsha

Porsha: I do care for her Tommy!!

Tommy: yeah right, then why would you leave her in montana?

Porsha: I do have a career ya know!!

Tommy gets really mad

Tommy: yelling and screaming she's more important than your career porsha!!!!

He throws a chair into the wall

Kwest: that gonna leave a mark

Both: shut up Kwest!!

Kwest: I gone (he leaves the studio)

Tommy: Julie's staying here with me and that's final

Porsha: no she isn't

With Jude

Julie: what's going on?

Jude: nothing uh- wanna poptart (pulls out of her bag)

Julie: no! I'm going to see what's going on (she runs towards the yelling)

Jude; Julie! Julie get back here! (she runs after her)

Julie: daddy… (softly)

They don't see her

Porsha; she's going back to Montana, she's my daughter too, I know what's good for her.

Tommy: no, you know what's good for your career!!! (porsha slaps him)

Porsha; how dare you!!

Julie: Daddy (crying) (Jude just standing there shocked)

Tommy: Julie!!!

Julie: I don't wanna go back to Montana!!!!

Tommy: don't worry your not

Porsha: yes you are honey

Julie cries louder

Tommy: she's not porsha!! (he picks up Julie and walks out)

Porsha: Tommy this is not over (walks away)

Jude: I guess I'm not recording today.


	10. Custody and a Date

_This is for my best co writer in the freakin world Shannon she help me get where I am and she help me write Porsha's back, so I just wanted to say that you rock and you're the best from east to west. Aka she likes to be call Jimmy or Sme._

_ From yours truly: Angelica askew aka LiL Tommy Q (he's my husband so no one can have him he's mine so back off)_

At Tommy's House……….

Tommy finally got Julie calm down from crying, so he put her to bed.

Tommy: you ok? (He sat down on her bed)

Julie sniffs and nods, he smiles and kisses her on her forehead then tucks her in.

Julie: daddy

Tommy: yeah jewels

Julie: I'm I going to Montana with mommy

Tommy: no sweetie you're staying with daddy

Julie smiles: and Jude?

Tommy smiles: yea and Jude too

Julie smiles again then she yarned

Tommy: go to sleep ok?

Julie: k night daddy

Tommy: night Julie (he kisses her again then got up turn out the light and closes her door and left her room.

He walks into the living room and seen Jude on the couch watching TV, he sat down with her. Jude looks at him

Jude: hey is jewel ok?

Tommy sighs: yea she really don't want to go with porsha or Montana, I wouldn't blame her.

Jude: so what are you going to do?

Tommy: I don't know

Jude: you should get custody of Julie

Tommy: that's a good I idea but do you like I'll get her

Jude: duh Quincy who wouldn't give you custody of Julie you're a great dad

Tommy: but knowing porsha she' do anything to get what she want

Jude: yea but Julie wants you not porsha

Tommy; yea

Jude: so why did porsha slap you?

Tommy laughs: how did we get from get custody of Julie to porsha slapping me

Jude: come on I just wanna know, so why did she slap you?

Tommy: ok first we was talking about me coming back form Montana then her being back from the states, then about Julie getting more foster parents and I said no I don't want her to so porsha said why, I said because I love and care for Julie and then porsha said she did to and I said if she did she wouldn't give Julie up for adoption then she said she do have a career and I got really mad I threw a chair to the wall and then I said Julie is more important then her damn career, then I said that's she's staying here and porsha said no she not she's going back to Montana and she's her mother and knows what's good for her, then I said no you know what's good for your career then she slap me and you know the rest.

Jude: wow how could porsha be so… so…?

Tommy; heartless

Jude: yea (she looks at her watch and see it's late) I should go its late

Tommy: no don't go (he pouted)

Jude: aww don't make that face Quincy! (She kisses his pouted lips; Tommy deepened the kiss, grabs her waste and pulls her on his lap. 5 minutes later Jude pulls away.

Jude out of breath: Quincy you're making it very hard to leave

Tommy smiles: that's the point girl

Jude: fine I'll stay

Tommy: yes

Jude shakes her head and got off his lap, got her cell phone out and dials her house number.

Tommy: who are you calling?

Jude: my dad Quincy sense I'm staying the night

Tommy: right I knew that

Jude: uhh huh Quincy (she put the phone against her ear and waited for someone to put up)

: Hello??

Jude: Sadie its Jude

Sadie: hey what's up?

Jude: nothing look tell dad that I'm spending the night at a friend's house tonight ok

Sadie: uhh huh and that friend would be I don't know Tom Quincy

Jude: yea Sadie its Tommy but don't tell dad that ok

Sadie: uhh huh see you in the morning sis

Jude: k thanks Sades

Sadie: yea night

Jude: night (they hung up)

Jude put her cell phone back in her pocket and then sat down on the couch.

Jude: well I'm staying

Tommy: then I could do this (he leans in to kiss Jude, their lips met Jude deepened the kiss.

With Sadie at home……

Sadie walks into the kitchen and seen her dad get something to drink

Sadie: dad Jude called and said that she's sleeping at a friends house

Dad: again who?

Sadie: uh….Katie

Dad: who's Katie?

Sadie: its one of her friends at….uh school

Dad: ok

Sadie: yeah well later she hurried out the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. Then her cell phone rang she pick it up and answer it.

Sadie: hello?

: Hey Sadie

Sadie: kwest is that you

Kwest: yeah

Sadie smiles: what's up?

Kwest: nothing I know it kind of short notices but you wanna go out tonight

Sadie: yea I love too

Kwest: cool ok I'll pick you up around say 9oclock

Sadie: ok bye kwest

Kwest: bye Sadie (they hung up)

Sadie put her phone on her bed and started dancing.

Sadie: yes kwest ask me out whooo!!!! (She ran into the bed room and got into the shower, 30 minutes later she came out the bathroom and started to get dress, she ran into her closet and starts to pull all her sexy clothes out.

Sadie: what should I wear? She starts thinking and then she got it, she run to the back of her closet and got out her really mini black skirt and her red tight tank top, she put it on then she got her 3 inch red heels, she put on some make up and then grabs her a jacket and her cell phone, she heard a car honk she looks out her window and see a black hummer it was kwest she ran out her room, downstairs she yelled to her dad that she went out and be back later she left the house and got into kwest car.

Sadie: hey

Kwest: hey (he looks at her) you look great Sadie

Sadie: thanks, so where are we going

Kwest: downtown I know this great club we could go to that ok

Sadie smiles: yea it great, what's it called?

Kwest: intense

Sadie smiles widely: yea it sounds great (then they drove off down town)

Back with Jude and Tommy.

They was still making out but it got a little heated Jude broke away from the kiss

Jude: we can't

Tommy: yea I guess we got a little carried away

Jude: yea well…..wanna watch TV (she changes the subject)

Tommy: yea (she got off his lap and sat down next to him)

Jude; what do you want to watch?

Tommy: umm how about the hills have eyes

Jude: no that's a scary movie I seen the previews

Tommy: what are you chicken (he grins)

Jude: no I just don't want to watch it

Tommy starts to cluck like a chicken

Jude groans: fine let's watch it

Tommy stops clunking: I knew that would get you

Jude: uh huh (Tommy got off the couch and got the movie from the collection and put it in, he sat back down and begins to watch the movie)

Kwest and Sadie got out kwest's hummer and walk into the club when they walked in the music was loud and bumping and everyone was dancing and lights was everywhere

Kwest yelled over the music: hey you wanna drink?

Sadie yelled over the music: yea

Kwest grabs her hand and they walked over to the bar

Bartender: what can I get you?

Kwest: uhh 3 shots of tequila and Sadie what do you want?

Sadie: strawberry daiquiri

Bartender: ok (he made the drink and then gave it to them) SME

They get their drinks and started to drink.


	11. Partying and Watching Movies

**It was midnight and Kwest and Sadie dance all night, Sadie was really drunk kwest wasn't because he had to drive.**

**Kwest: you having fun?**

**Sadie laughs: yeppppppp (she slurs)**

**Kwest: I think it time to go home Sadie**

**Sadie: why we likeee Justtttt gottt hereee (she slurs and then laugh again)**

**Kwest: no its midnight come on (he grabs her hand and they walk out the bar)**

**Outside by kwest's hummer…… kwest got Sadie into the car and put her set belt on and then got in the car and drove to Sadie house.**

**At Harrison's house in the driveway…..Kwest turn and look at Sadie she was pass out, so he got out the car and went over to Sadie's side and got her out, he walk up to the door and knocked 5 minutes later Mr. Harrison came to the door in his pjs.**

**Kwest: hey Mr. Harrison Sadie here fall asleep in the car and I didn't wanna wake her (he lied)**

**Mr. Harrison: umm ok come on (he move out the way so Kwest could put Sadie in her room)**

**Kwest: uhh Mr. Harrison where is Sadie's room?**

**Mr. Harrison: two doors on the right upstairs**

**Kwest: thanks (he walk up the stairs to Sadie's room)**

**In Sadie's room……. Kwest open Sadie door walked in and put her in the bed.**

**He put some covers on her and kisses her good night and then he left.**

**At Tommy's house………. In the middle of the movie Tommy was watching the movie wide eyed and Jude was half way sleep. Tommy was wide awake, when Jude was about to go to sleep fully Tommy woke her up.**

**Tommy: Jude did you see that!!!**

**Jude groans: Tommy I'm sleepy**

**Tommy: what! Come on Jude this movie is awesome!!**

**Jude yarned: uhh huh I'm gonna go to the bathroom ok (she got off the couch)**

**Tommy: ok but you're going to miss the movie**

**Jude mumble: like I was watching to begin with.**

**Tommy: what?**

**Jude: nothing ( she walk out the living room and went to Tommy's guest room she didn't really have to go to the bathroom, she lay down and pull the covers on her and went to sleep)**

**15 minutes later Tommy got up from the couch and walk out the living room into the bathroom he knocked no one answer he knocked again.**

**Tommy: Jude you okay in there? (No one answer) he walked in and no one was in their so he walk out the bathroom and was about to walk into the living room but he hear something in his guest room, he walked up in their and seen Jude knock out sleeping he smiled and walk up to her and kiss her lips lightly and walk into the living room and cut off the movie and then went to bed.**

**The next morning at the Harrison house…….**

**Sadie woke up with a bad headache, she groans and then she runs into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet, when she was finish she brush her teeth and got a Advil from the shelf and then she went back to sleep in her room.**

**Back at Tommy's house……..**

**Jude woke up from the smell of coffee she got up and took a shower and then went into the kitchen and seen Tommy drinking coffee she walked in and Tommy look up from his coffee and smiled.**

**Tommy: hey good morning**

**Jude: morning (she walk up to him and his lips)**

**Tommy: want some coffee?**

**Jude: do you even have to ask? (She smiles)**

**Tommy smiles back: nope (he make her some coffee and then gave it to her)**

**Jude: thanks (she grabs the cup and begins to drink)**

**Jude: so do we have to go in today?**

**Tommy: yep**

**Jude: what about Julie?**

**Tommy: she's going to but I'm going to avoid porsha all day**

**Jude: yea what time we have to be in?**

**Tommy: its 8:17 now so 9:30**

**Jude: ok hey can you drop me off at home to get ready for work?**

**Tommy: yea, sure**

**Then Julie walks into the kitchen**

**Julie rubs her eyes: good morning**

**Tommy + Jude: morning**

**Tommy: Julie lets get ready ok**

**Jude: why?**

**Tommy: because I have to work and you're going too so lets get ready ok?**

**Julie: ok( Tommy picks her up and they go into her room)**


	12. Hide&Seek and Spying

In Julie's room…….Tommy walk into her room put her on the bed, Julie got up off the bed while Tommy was looking for Julie some clothes when he got some he try to get Julie to sit but she kept on running around her room, Tommy started to catch her.

Tommy: Julie would you please stop running

Julie: nope, you have to catch me first (she ran out the room)

Tommy sighs: Julie!!(He ran after her in the living room where Jude was)

Tommy: where's Julie?

Jude: I don't know she ran in here then went into the kitchen

Tommy sighs: ok she wants to play hide& seek now

Jude laughs: you're hopeless Quincy

Tommy smiles: that's not funny will you help me find her?

Jude smiles: ok come on (they walk into the kitchen)

Tommy: now where is she? (Then they heard some one giggle in the guest room by the kitchen)

Tommy whisper to Jude: she's in there (he pointed to the guest room)

Jude whisper: lets get her (when she was about to go in the room Tommy pull her back)

Jude whisper: what?

Tommy whisper: look we have to trick her into thinking we don't know where she is

Jude: why?

Tommy: because knowing Julie she's just run again and then we'll be running after her again.

Jude: clever Quincy

Tommy: I know

Jude: so what are we going to do?

Tommy: well……

Back with Sadie……..she got out of bed and took a shower and got ready for work.

Then she left and went to Gmajors.

At G majors…….. Sadie walked in and sat down at the receptionist desk, she begin her work a few minutes later kwest came out of studio A and seen Sadie at her desk he walks up to her.

Kwest: hey

Sadie looks up from the computer: hey (she said tiredly)

Kwest: you okay?

Sadie: yeah but I have a slight hangover (she smiled)

Kwest laughs: maybe it was from all those daiquiris you had last night.

Sadie: I really don't want to think about alcohol right now.

Kwest: mmm, hey have you seen Jude?

Sadie smirks: nope, she didn't come home last night.

Kwest: she didn't why?

Sadie: one word (she looks around G majors and then whisper) Tommy

Kwest: WHAT!!

Sadie: shh!!! You wanna keep your voice down.

Kwest: their together?

Sadie: maybe I don't know but she's always over his house

Kwest: huh well you wanna find out if they are dating?

Sadie: sure, why not but how?

Kwest: we are going to spy on them!!

Sadie: what are we 5?

Kwest: you got a better idea?

Sadie: yeah, we ask them straight up

Kwest: they won't tell us that way. Ok look you talk to Jude tonight if she go home and I talk to T tonight and try to get some answers ok?

Sadie: ok

Back with Tommy and Jude………..

Tommy: ok girl you ready?

Jude: yea

Tommy: hey Jude (he shouted so Julie would hear from the guestroom)

Jude: yea Tommy (she shouted)

Tommy: sense we can't find Julie do you want to get some ice cream

Jude: yea let's go (they go into the living room and fake like they left the house)

Julie who's in the guest room comes busting out the room and runs into the living room just when she was about to open the front door she hear Tommy say: Got u. he picked her up)

Julie: man you tricked me.

Tommy: yup

Julie: so this means we can't get some ice cream

Tommy: maybe later but first we got to get you ready you made us late for work.( he walk in her room)

10 minutes later Julie was ready they walked out her room and Tommy went to his room and got his car keys and house keys and his cell. Then went back into the living room.

Tommy: you guys ready?

Jude and Julie: yea (they leave the house and get into Tommy's viper and drove to Jude house, she got out she went into the house and got ready. 15 minutes later she was ready and then got back into Tommy hummer and went to G majors.

At G majors Tommy parked and got Julie out the back seat and they walk to up to the door and walk in, soon as they walk in darius walks up to them.

Darius: you're late why?

Tommy: Julie here thought it be funny to play hide and seek this morning (Julie giggles)

Darius: huh, I see you can't handle your kids (he chuckles)

Tommy: everyone's a comedy today

Darius: go make a hit and stop wasting my money

Tommy: whatever you say D (darius walks back into his office)

Tommy: ok, Jude do you got something new?

Jude: yeah

Tommy: ok lets go to studio A

Jude: ok( they go into studio A)

Tommy: so what do you have girl?

Jude: this (she opens her journal)

**"Never Had A Dream Come True"**

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

She stops and looks at Tommy

Jude: what do you think?

Tommy: it was amazing girl

Jude smiled: thanks you wanna record it?

Tommy: yea girl get in there (she got up and went into the booth)

Kwest and Sadie………………

Kwest: ok I have to go to studio A but I'll see you later

Sadie smiled: ok

Kwest smiles at Sadie before he goes into studio A.

In studio A……. he see Jude recording he sat down at the sound board.

Tommy: hey man where were you?

Kwest: talking to Sadie

Tommy just nodded. When Jude stops singing she leaves the booth.

Jude: how was it?

Tommy: it was great

Kwest: yea awesome what's it called?

Jude: I never had a dream come true

Kwest: cool so why were you two later this morning?

Tommy: Julie wanted to play seek and seek this morning

Kwest laughs: who won?

Tommy: we did

Kwest raise a brow: we?

Tommy: um I meant me, me I won.

Kwest: uhh huh

Tommy and Jude look at each other

Tommy: ok let's finish mixing

Kwest: sure (looking suspicions at Tommy and Jude, he put on his headphones and they started mixing)


	13. The Spying Begins

Late that night Tommy and kwest was finish mixing Jude new song. Julie was asleep on the couch everyone in G majors was gone except Jude, Tommy, kwest and Julie.

Tommy sighs: we're finish (he stands up and stretches)

Kwest: yea, hey can I talk to you T outside?

Tommy: ok (they go outside the studio in the lobby)

Tommy: what's up man?

Kwest: nothing, I just want to know what's going on with you and Jude lately are you two together?

Tommy: what! No where did you hear that? (He lied)

Kwest: well you two act like it and I hear Jude don't be going home at night.

Tommy: so your point?

Kwest: my point is that Jude is not at home because she's at your house when she supposes to be a home.

Tommy: what! Dude she wasn't at my house last night she was a home.

Kwest: yea right how come Sadie said she didn't see her come in last night?

Tommy: I don't know what it is to you anyways? (He looks at kwest annoyed)

Kwest: no reason, just concern that's all.

Tommy: whatever dude (he walks back into the studio)

Jude: hey Quincy can you give me a ride home?

Kwest comes in after she said that.

Tommy: sure (he grabs his jacket off his chair and put it on) Jude can you grab Julie for me?

Jude: ok (she walks over to the couch and picks her up, she stir but didn't wake up)

Tommy: later

Jude: bye Kwest

Kwest: bye (they leave the studio)

Outside G majors……..Tommy unlock the doors to his hummer and Jude open the door and put Julie in the back seat put her seat belt on the then got into the front seat, Tommy got in and then drove off. During the ride……..Jude asks Tommy what kwest wanted to talk about.

Tommy: kwest knows we are together Jude

Jude: what!! How!

Tommy: I don't know how but your sister has a little part in it about him knowing

Jude: what'd she say?

Tommy: she told kwest that you don't be going home and coming over my house

Jude: what she said that? why is she telling our business anyway?

Tommy: yes and I don't know but we are going to fine out.

Back at G majors kwest was still there talking on his phone to Sadie.

Sadie: so what did you fine out?

Kwest: well when I ask him he was like what no we're not together, so I told him I hear that Jude don't be going home and he was like your point is and I said my point is that Jude's not coming home because she's over his house and he said no she's not she was at last night. So then I told him that how come Sadie said she didn't see her last night and he said I don't know what it to you. I'd stop questioning him so he wouldn't know we was spying on them.

Sadie: interesting, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you what i found out ok?

Kwest smiles: ok and how about we go out to lunch after this tommorow and talk about what we fine on Jude and Tommy sounds ok?

Sadie smiles: sounds great bye

Kwest smiles too: bye (they hung up)

Then kwest went home. Back with Tommy and Jude in the driveway of her house

Tommy: I'll see you tomorrow girl

Jude smiles: yea you will( she lean in kiss Tommy who deepened the kiss and then it turn into a make out section. 10 minutes they pull away from each other and then they say goodnight to each other and Jude went inside, Tommy drove off when she made it in her house.)

Jude walked into the house and it was dark she thought everyone was asleep so she tip toe up the stairs but before she got to the stare case Sadie turn on the living room light Jude turn around and seen Sadie seating on the couch with a smirk on her face Jude was a little confused by her smirk but ignored it and walk over to the couch where Sadie was sitting.

Jude: hey Sadie what's up?

Sadie: nothing, hey why don't you come over here and sit and let's talk ok?

Jude looks at weird: uhh ok what about (she sat down on the couch)

Sadie: oh nothing so how's Tommy (she smiles)

Jude: he's ok why?

Sadie: just asking, but I'm really curious about you and Tommy is something going on with you two because I can tell.

Jude: umm uh no why do you ask?

Sadie: because you're always out and you don't come home at night so I'm thinking its Tom Quincy house you go to at night am I right?

Jude: no I could have been at Jamie's or Kat's you don't know and you're not right

Sadie: you're totally lying Jude its written all on your face and you and Kat aren't friends anymore remember and Jamie when was the last time you guys hanged out or went over his house huh?

Jude: I don't know a while what's it to you anyway Sadie?!?

Sadie: its been more than a while and you know it because every sense Tommy left you went cold Jude you block your friends and all you did was work, but now when kwest told you you're little boyfriend was coming back you just went happy and you can't deny it because its true and you know it!!

Jude: so forgive me for missing him Sadie! (She raises her voice)

Sadie: that's not the point Jude, the point is that he's going hurt you like he always did just like he hurt me! (She said angrily)

Jude: what!!! No he's not he might hurt you but me and u are two different people, you want to know what I think?

Sadie: what!!(She shouted)

Jude: that you're jealous of me and Tommy together!!( she shouted)

Sadie: What!! Jealous of what huh? Wait you guys are together I knew it you guys can't be together Jude you're 17 it's against the law your little boy friend could go to jail!! (she yelled)

Jude sighs: I'm not a kid anymore Sadie! (She shouted)

Sadie: to the law you are!!(She shouted back)

Jude: not for long I am adult in a week.

Sadie: that's a week Jude! Not today it's still illegal!

Jude: whatever let me deal with that ok (she got up off the couch and walks over to the stair case and went up to her room and slams her door)

Sadie sighs then she hears someone upstairs come downstairs she look up and seen her dad. Her eyes wide because she thought her dad hear Jude and her their conversation 

Sadie: uhh hey dad

Dad: hey what was all that screaming?

Sadie: oh nothing just me and Jude arguing nothing important.

Dad: ok go to bed ok honey.

Sadie: yea dad night.

Dad: night (he walks back up the stairs into his room)

Sadie sighs in relief and turns off the light and went to bed in her room.

The next morning……...

Jude woke up and took a shower got ready for work, jeans, blue tank top, light make up on then she went down stairs and seen her dad instead of her sister he was drinking coffee she walks over to the coffee pot and got her some coffee.

Jude: morning.

Dad: morning so what was the argument about last night.

Jude choke on her coffee and coughs: umm nothing at all dad just me and Sadie arguing as usually.

Dad: ok honey I got to go to work bye sweetie (he kiss her on the forehead and walks out the door.)

Jude sighs and put her coffee down then Sadie walks down stairs she looks at Jude, Jude look at her and rolls her eyes, Sadie sigh because Jude is still mad at her. Jude sip her coffee and then put it in the sink and walks out the kitchen out the house into her car and drove too Gmajors.


	14. A Sleepy Tommy and Lunch Date

At G majors……..Jude walked in and seen Julie in the kitchen with kwest, she walks in.

Jude: hey

Kwest looks up from Julie: hey

Julie: hey Judeee (she say in sing song)

Jude: hey Julieee (she mock back)

Kwest: T is in studio A waiting for you

Jude: ok thanks (she leaves the kitchen and go to studio A)

In studio A……..Jude walked in and seen Tommy sleep on the couch, she smiled and walks over to the couch. She runs her hand through his hair; Tommy moans and groans, she smiles wider. She bends down and kisses him on the lips lightly. Tommy open his eyes and see Jude he kisses her back; Jude broke the kiss because he woke up.

Jude: hey sleepy head.

Tommy rubs his eyes: hi (he says in a sleepy cute voice)

Jude: why so sleepy grandpa (she joked)

Tommy: ha ha (he moved so Jude could sit down, she sat down)

Jude: hmm let me guess Julie right?

Tommy: yup (he yarns)

Jude: what'd she do this time?

Tommy: she woke up in the middle of the night and went into my room woke me saying she was hungry I told her wait until the morning, she so no and got mad at me and I got her something to eat and then she said can we watch TV I said no I got to go to work in the morning then she gave me that sad pouty face I cant resist so we watched TV and she talked all night long about how much she love you and your music and what's her favorite things to do. I didn't go to sleep until 4 in the morning. (He closes his eyes)

Jude laughs: Julie didn't seem tired to me

Tommy: I don't know she's like an energizer bunny that keeps going and going. She doesn't need sleep she wakes up happy sometimes she wake me up before my alarm.

Jude: aww I feel sorry for Quincy (she grins)

Tommy opens his eyes and smiles: yea anyway how'd it go last night with Sadie.

Jude sighs: oh that went great (she with sarcasm)

Tommy: what happen?

Jude: we got into a fight.

Tommy: what'd she say?

Jude: oh just about everything like I don't hand with my friends and I'm illegal and you're too old for and your going to break my heart again you know the same.

Tommy: she said that?

Jude nods her head: yea.

Tommy: you know I'm not going to break your heart right (he looked at her)

Jude looks at him in his eyes: yea I know (she smiles, he smiles back they lean into to kiss but the door open kwest and Julie came in they moved apart from each other)

Back with Sadie she got into her car and drove to G majors and got to work.

Kwest: hey (he looks at Tommy) you look like shit man.

Julie: what is shit?

Tommy: Kwest!! Nothing Julie (He got up from the couch)

Kwest: my bad

Jude: where are you going?

Tommy: coffee (he left the studio)

Jude turns to Julie: I heard you kept Tommy up all night.

Julie: yea (she giggles)

Kwest: what'd she do? (He sat down in one of the chairs by the sound board)

Jude: Julie woke up in the middle of the night and asks Tommy for something to eat and he said no but Julie had the upper hand and made him then she wanted to watch TV and she made him do that to and she talk all night long Tom didn't go to sleep until 4. (She chuckles)

Kwest laughs; Julie you did that?

Julies smiles and nod her head. They all laughs some more. Tommy walks in and see them laughing.

Tommy: what's so funny? (He ask when he sat down in his chair)

Jude: you.

Tommy: me? Oh this morning?

Jude: yep.

Tommy: so do you have a song for me? (He sips his coffee)

Jude: nope.

Tommy: well you think while I go back to sleep (he lays back down on the couch, Jude laughs)

Jude: come on Julie lets give your dad some rest.

Julie: but what he looks fine to me.

Jude: come on Julie (they leave the room)

Kwest looks down at Tommy and shakes his head: you should really get more rest at night. (Tommy throws a pillow at him, he leaves the room)

Tommy takes a nap, 30 minutes later Julie comes into in the studio.

Julie: Daddy daddy wake up Jude wrote a new song.

Tommy: 5 more minutes mom.

Julie: I'm not mom.

Tommy wakes up: oh hi Julie (Jude walks in)

Jude: I got a new song.

Tommy: great lets hear it (he rubs his eyes and stretches)

Jude grabs her guitar play a few chords and begins to sing:

_**There's a voice that I can't see  
Sometimes in dreams  
It calls to me  
I hear a voice but no one's there  
It says be strong  
You best beware **_

It's up to you  
You got to choose  
Are you on  
Somewhere down deep  
Comes somethin' strong  
I feel these words carry me along

It's up to you  
You got to choose  
Are you gonna win or are you gonna lose

You go to never give up  
No never give in gonna win  
Or are you gonna lose

You got to never give up  
No never give in  
And when you fall down  
you got to get back up again  
You know you've got to be a fighter  
If you're ever gonna win, hey  
You got to never give up  
No never give in

When something's tryin' to pull me down  
I'm feelin' weak  
I can't go  
And when you fall down,  
you got to get back up again  
You know you got to be a fighter  
If you're ever gonna win, hey  
You got to never give up  
No never give in

You got to never give up  
No never give in  
And when you fall down  
you got to get back up again  
You know you got to be a fighter  
If you're ever gonna win, hey  
You got to never give up  
No never give in

Tommy smiles: that was great girl (he falls back on to couch and go back to sleep)

Jude: I never thought Tom Quincy would go to sleep on one of my songs.

Jude: Tommy, Tom, Tommy!!

Julie: Daddy (she screams, Tommy woke straight up)

Tommy: I'm up I'm up .

Jude: what did you think of my song?

Tommy: I said it was great or what ever (he tries to go back to sleep)

Jude: somebody's cranky come on Julie lets get some ice cream.

Kwest: woo ice cream I want chocolate with sprinkles.

Jude: how old are you again Kwest?  
Kwest: you know what forget the sprinkles.

Jude shakes her head and laugh then they all leave the room except for Tommy who was peacefully sleeping on the couch)

They all leave G majors and got in Jude car and drove to an ice cream parlor.

In the parlor……Jude, Julie and kwest got in line. While their in line.

Jude: Julie what kind of ice cream you want?

Julie: strawberry with sprinkles

Jude: ok (they got up to the front of the line, a man was at the cashier, he seen her and smiled, Jude smiles back she had to admit he was cute.

Cashier: what can I get you? (He said flirty to Jude)

Jude: um a strawberry cone with sprinkles, a banana spilt and a chocolate cone.

Cashier: ok (he added it all up and came up to 4:50)

Cashier: that'll be $4:50

Jude: ok (she pulls out her wallet and gave the cashier a $5 dollar bill)

Jude: keep the change (cashier nods and went to make their ice cream)

5 minutes later their ice cream was ready, Jude gave Julie and kwest got his own Jude did too. They left the parlor and went back to G majors.

At G majors……….. Jude, kwest and Julie walked in eating their ice creams Jude laughs because Julie had ice cream all over her face.

Jude: Julie come on we got to get you all clean up.

Julie nods and continues to eat her ice cream; Jude grabs her hand and went into the woman bathroom.

Jude finishes her banana split and got some tissues for Julie's face, she wet them.

Jude: Julie come here (Julie walks over to Jude and Jude begins to wash her face, a few minutes later Julie face was clean, Jude through the tissues away and they walked out the bathroom. And went to studio A and seen Tommy still sleep on the couch, Jude shakes her head Julie sat down in one of the chairs by the soundboard.

Jude: he must be really sleepy (she said to Julie)

Julie: yea want me to wake him up.

Jude thought for a minute: yea go for it.

Julie smiles get out her sit walk over to Tommy and took her ice cream put it on his cheek, his eye popped open from the coldness of the ice cream he jump up from the couch and shouted: WHAT THE HELL!!!

Jude started cracking up, Julie Giggles.

Tommy took the cone off his face and glared at Jude and Julie.

Tommy: you think this is funny?

Jude: yup (she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes)

In the lobby with Kwest and Sadie…………

Kwest: so what happen?

Sadie sighs: we got into a fight and I said some stuff that was mean and harsh.

Kwest: like what?

Sadie sighs again: about Tommy breaking her heart again and him breaking mine.

Kwest: you said that?

Sadie: yeah but I didn't mean to oh and they're together she told me.

Kwest: how did you get her to tell you?

Sadie: I made her mad and she just exploded like you're just jealous me and Tommy are together.

Kwest: whoa so you still want to go on that lunch date say around 1 o'clock. (He smiled)

Sadie smiles: sure I'd love too.

Kwest: ok I'll see you later (he kiss her on the cheek and walks away, Sadie smiles to her self and finish her work)

Tommy walks over to Jude and Julie. Jude got nervous and got out her chair backing back.

Jude: uh Tommy?

Tommy grins: what Jude? (He said walking towards her)

Jude: what are you doing (she said backing in a wall)

Tommy: oh nothing (he starts to tickle her, Jude so hard she couldn't talk)

Jude trying to catch her breath: Tommy……stop……please (she laughs more and more tears come down her face)

Tommy laughs: ok I'll stop (he hears Julie giggles, he turns around and walks over to Julie and put her up put her on the couch and starts to tickle her)

Tommy: you think it funny? (He laughs and smiles, Julie didn't say nothing because she was laughing, then Tommy finally stops and sit on the couch Julie and Jude finally caught their breath)

Jude: that wasn't very nice Quincy

Tommy: yea and neither is putting ice cream on my face.

Jude: hey, that wasn't me that was all Julie.

Julie: Jude!

Jude laughs: sorry.

Tommy: hey guess who birthday is coming up.

Jude and Julie: mines (they looks at each other)

Tommy: yea it is.

Jude: when's Julie?

Tommy: 2 days after yours.

Jude: really?

Tommy: yep she's making the big 6 and you're making the big 18!!

Jude smiles: yea I am, I can't wait.

Julie: me two (Tommy smiles at her and Jude)

Tommy: me three (they all laugh)


	15. I Love You Girl But Do You Love Me Back?

Jude and Julie were in the room with porsha trying to try a dress for Jude birthday party.

Porsha grabs a black dress that came to the knees. She walks over to Jude, who was looking threw the rack of dresses.

Porsha: what about this (she shows Jude the dress)

Jude looks at the dress: uh it's ok.

Porsha sighs: fine (she walks over to the clothes she was looking at)

2 hours of looking they still didn't find a dress. Jude got frustrated and sat down.

Jude: this is hopeless I'm never going to find the perfect dress (she sighs and pouted)

Porsha: we'll find one Jude don't worry (she continues to look)

Julie was looking at the dresses and seen a sliver one with diamonds on the straps at caught her eyes. She runs over to it she touches it and it was soft and silky.

Julie: Jude, Jude (she shouts)

Jude looks up at Julie: huh?

Julie: I found the perfect dress come here (she waves her little her arms for Jude to come over, Jude got up from her seat and walks over to Julie)

Jude: what did you find jewels (she bends down at Julie's level)

Julie smiles at Jude: this (she points to the dress she was touching)

Jude looks at the dress and gasped, the dress was exactly what she was looking for, the dress was beautiful)

Jude: it's perfect (she suddenly became breathless)

Porsha came over to see the dress: wow (she was the only word she could describe the dress)

Jude: I know (she grabs the dress and goes into the dressing room)

A minute later Jude came out the dressing room. Porsha smiles and nods, Julie smiles and clap her hands.

Jude: what do you think? (She does a little spin)

Porsha: honey, you were made for that dress.

Julie: you look so pretty Jude like an angel.

Jude smiles: thanks (she walks back into the dressing room)

After Jude and porsha found everything for her dress like shoes, jewelry etc. Jude and Julie went back to studio A with Tommy. They walks in and see Tommy playing his guitar and singing, Jude smiles and leans on the door fame, Julie stands watching her dad, Tommy's back was facing them.

Tommy playing guitar: **_First, first time I looked into your eyes  
I saw heaven, oh, heaven in your eyes  
Everything I did before you, wasn't worth my while  
It should've been you all the time  
I do anything, and everything to please you  
You know how much I need you  
You're always, always, on my mind_**

Jude got tears in her eyes, she smiles at lyrics and knew she felt the same way about him.

**_You're more than wonderful  
More than amazing  
Irreplaceable, _****_love_****_, love, in my life  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life _**

Always, seems like reality  
Forever, don't seem so far away  
All I wanna do, all I wanna feel, all I wanna be is close to you  
Everyday, is my lucky day  
All I wanna do, **_is love you_****_  
I place no one above you  
I'll tell you why_**

Jude let her fall freely she put her hand on her mouth so Tommy wouldn't hear her sob. Julie looks at Jude and sees her crying. She pats Jude, Jude looks down and sees Julie looking concern she just smiles and run her hand through her hair.

**_You're more than wonderful  
More than amazing  
The irreplaceable, love, love, in my life  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life _**

Baby you know, you know you're my one and only  
(All I wanna do is be together)  
Sugar you know, I'll never leave you **_lonely_****_  
In your eyes, in your eyes I see forever  
Ahhhh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohhhhh,  
Ahhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhh,  
_**

Jude listens to song intensify and hear the emotion in Tommy's voice she wipes her eyes but more tears come down, when she got tired of wiping them she just let them fall.

_**  
You're more than wonderful  
More than amazing  
The irreplaceable, love, love, in my life  
You're so incredible, here in these arms tonight  
The irreplaceable, love, love, of my life**_

Tommy finishes the song with a sigh and closes his eyes. He gets caught his thoughts.

Tommy thoughts: Man I love Jude; I hope she likes this song on birthday. But if she doesn't love me like I love her, what if she doesn't say I love you back. Tommy stop it man. (He get interrupted by a sniff, he turns around and see Jude and Julie standing by the door.)

Tommy: uhh hey Jude, hey sweetie what you guys doing here? (He put the his guitar down on the floor)

Julie: I love that song daddy (she runs over to him) sing it again.

Tommy: umm you weren't suppose to hear that song (he picks her up and put her in his lap)

Jude just stands there unable to move. Tommy looks at her.

Tommy: Jude you okay?

Jude: huh? Yea I got….to um…..go…..bye( she run out the studio outside into the alley)

Tommy: damn it( he get up from his chair and put Julie on the couch)

Tommy: Julie stay here ok I'll b right back

Julie: where daddy going?

Tommy: to see if Jude ok how about we go get Kwest.

Julie shakes her head: ok (Tommy smiles and grabs her hand and leave the studio)

With Jude in the alley…………

Jude thoughts: god I just blew it I just was standing there like a dummy and didn't say anything way to go Jude. Now he thinks I don't feel the same way great just fucking great!!!.(She put her hands on the pole grips it tight into her knuckles turn white)

Back with Tommy and Julie……………they went to find kwest who was into the kitchen eating a sandwich. Tommy walks up to him.

Tommy: hey kwest man

Kwest with his mouth full: hey T

Tommy: can you do me a flavor?

Kwest: you want me to watch Julie (he swallow and ate another big bite out his sandwich)

Tommy: would you?

Kwest smiles: yea sure

Tommy: thanks man I own you (he put Julie down and she walks over to kwest)

Kwest: yea (he picked up Julie and put her on the counter)

Tommy: be good girl (he walks away to find Jude)

Kwest: so you wanna know how to make an engineer sandwich?

Julie smiles and nods, Kwest grins and goes over to the fridge and get out mayo, turkey, ham, cheese, bread and mustard. He walks over to the counter where Julie was and put the stuff down.

Kwest: ok first you need your bread (he takes out 2 pieces of bread)

Back with Tommy who was looking everywhere for Jude. He was about to give up but he thought of a place she would be. He went back into the alley and seen Jude with her head on her arms, he sighs and walks over to her. Jude knew it was him she didn't do anything but stood there. When Tommy was close by her he put his hand on her shoulder she looked up at him.

Tommy was the first one to speak: hey

Jude looked away from him: hey (she said in a low voice)

Tommy: Jude…..look-(Jude cut him off)

Jude: I know Quincy

Tommy: no you don't know, Jude that song was suppose to be a surprise for your birthday, and guess what I do love you Jude Harrison( Jude looks into his eyes) I always had and always will everyday since we met I fell in love with you well not at first because you called me lil Tommy Q(Jude laughs) but I still love you and I understand if you don't feel the same way I just wanted you to know, I was going to tell you on the big 18 but that changed.( he looked into her eyes and see tears)

Jude tears fall: I love you too Quincy and I always had too but couldn't tell you because I was afraid, afraid of rejection but when I heard that song I had all my questions answered. I fell in love with you when you kissed me on my 16th birthday that was one of the best kisses ever but you took it back and that broke my heart (she let more tears come down, Tommy wipes them away, Jude took a deep breath and began talking again)

Jude: but I'd always forgive you in the end because I love you Tommy Quincy (she smiles)

Tommy smiles too and leans into kiss her, their lips touch and sparks fly, Jude wraps her arms around Tommy's neck he put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. The kiss got more intense. 5 minutes later they broke apart.

Jude breathing hard: so…where do we go from here? (She runs her hand through Tommy's hair)

Tommy: I don't know but like I say before I want to be with you and I don't care what others say because I love you.

Jude smiles: I like it when you say I love you say it again.

Tommy smiles: I love you, I love you, and I love you.

Jude: I love you too (she kisses him, he quickly responds to deepened the kiss)

With Kwest and Julie in the kitchen…………

Kwest put the bread in top of the meat, cheese: and that's how to make an engineer sandwich. (He handed her sandwich)

Julie: mmm (she took a bite)

Kwest: how is it?

Julie: yummy (she took another bite)

Kwest smiles: let's go to the studio( he grabs his sandwich)

Julie with her mouth full: ok( kwest laughs and pick her up and go to studio B)


	16. I Don't Know If I should Stay

In studio B with kwest and Julie, kwest was sitting at the soundboard Julie was on the couch eating her sandwich.

Kwest: hey Julie (she looks up at him) what happen with Jude and your dad?

Julie shrugs her little shoulders: daddy was singing a pretty song that made Jude cry. (She took a bite out her sandwich)

Kwest: he did? (she nods) what else happen?

Julie swallows: Jude ran out the room and daddy got mad a say a bad word.

Kwest: hmm mmm, hey you wanna know how to make beats to a song?

Julie: like Jude songs( kwest nods, she smiles jumps off the couch walks over to kwest he pick her up and put her in the chair next to him.)

Kwest: ok first you need to put on your head phones (he grabs a pair and put them on Julie, then he put some on)

Kwest: ok (he turns the sound board on) now Julie (she looks at him) you turn the knobs on the board when I tell you to ok (she nods, he put on SME latest song)

Kwest: ok Julie turn that knob (he pointed to the knob, she turn it)

Kwest: this one too (she turn it) good Julie your doing great (she smiles and they keep mixing)

Tommy and Jude broke the kiss and rest their foreheads together, breathing hard.

Tommy smiles and Jude do the same.

Tommy: you wanna go back inside?

Jude: no but we have to before D have a fit.

Tommy: yea, come on (he grabs her hand and they walks back into G majors)

They walk in hand in hand and went to studio B.

In studio B…………Tommy and Jude walked in and seen Julie and kwest with head phones on bobbing their head to the music. They smiled; walk up to them Tommy taps kwest he turns around and seen Tommy and Jude, he took off his head phones.

Kwest: hey you guys made up?

Tommy smiles: yep, so what you guys had been doing?

Kwest: oh you eating and mixing same o same o.

Julie took off her headphone: Daddy!!(She said happily gets out the chair and jump into Tommy's arms)

Tommy: hey sweetie.

Julie: what happen with you and Jude?

Tommy: nothing, we talked and made up (he looks at Jude and smiles she smiles back)

Kwest sees this and clear his throat. They look away and look at kwest.

Tommy: so….. (Darius walks in)

Darius: Jude I need a word with you.

Jude: ok (darius leaves Jude follows)

In Darius office………

Jude: what's up D?

Darius: just about your birthday.

Jude: oh what about it?

Darius: you're having a big bash so I want you to pick out what songs you want to hear.

Jude: my songs?

Darius: yea.

Jude: ok how many?

Darius: 5.

Jude: ok when do you want it by?

Darius: tomorrow the day before your birthday.

Jude: ok it that it?

Darius: yea and I want you to perform so write a hit today and I want you to perform it at your party cool?

Jude: yea great.

Darius: ok time is money now go make me a hit.

Jude: k later D (she walks out his office, she went back to studio B with Tommy, kwest and Julie)

Tommy: what happen?

Jude: D was just telling me about my party and he was me to write a song and perform it.

Tommy: well you better get writing.

Jude: yea but there's a problem with that.

Tommy: what?

Jude: I don't have anything to write about (she grabs her journal from the couch and opens it)

Tommy: what about what happen today (he said talking about in the alley)

Jude smiles: yea, that's a great idea (she grabs a pen and started writing)

Tommy smiles at and about what happen in the alley.

An hour later Jude had a song……………

Jude: I have a song!!

Tommy look at her: you do let's hear it then.

Jude: ok (she starts singing:

_Boy I never knew I could feel  
The way I felt, when I felt the way  
you were feeling me baby  
I'm so __out of control__ yeah... _

_Everytime you look my way  
I realize more and more  
How much I adore those pretty eyes  
Of yours, I'm helpless baby _

_What I wanna know is  
Are you willing to try  
Can you love me for a lifetime  
In just one night  
Ohh... _

_Baby I love you (__love you__)  
Baby I need you (need you)_

_I gotta have you (I gotta have you babe)  
Can't be without you (be without you) _

_Baby I love you (yeah...)  
Baby I need you (need You...)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you __babe__)  
Can't be without you _

_Blessed and cursed on the same day,  
The day that I first felt the power of you  
Inside of me, such a strong feeling  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When you know, and everyone around you knows  
That everything is changed,  
You're not the same, it's a new day _

_Oh... what I wanna know is, _

_Are you willing to try  
There's got to be more meaning to this  
Than what meets the eye... _

_Baby I love you  
Baby I need you (baby I need you)  
Gotta have you baby (I gotta have you)  
Can't be without you (can't be without you) _

_Baby __I love you__ (baby I love you)  
Yea yeah... (baby I need you)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you)  
Yea, yea yeah... (can't be without you) _

_Ooh... I love the way you __kiss__ me  
Oh, baby please  
I'm about to loose my mind  
Oh... talk to me, cause I'm beggin' _

_I'm down on my knees...  
Baby I know you're the one that I need... _

_(Baby I love you...)  
(You know I need you...)  
(Gotta have you...)  
(Can't be without you...) _

_(Baby I love you...)  
(You know I need you...)  
(Gotta have you...)  
(Cant be without you...) _

_Ladies do you know what I'm talkin' about  
When a man gets inside your soul,  
And it takes hold, and it won't let go  
Hey... hey... hey... _

Jude: what do you guys think?

Tommy: wow I loved it! What's it called?

Jude smiles: Baby I love you. Kwest?

Kwest: wow (he said not knowing what else to say)

Jude: ok, Julie?

Julie: pretty song like daddy's.

Jude smiles: thanks jewels.

Kwest: so who's the song about?

Jude: what?

Kwest: the song, who's it about?

Jude: uh no one why do you ask?

Kwest: cause I know you to are together.

Jude: what?!! Did Sadie tell you that?

Kwest: yea but that's not the point you love Tommy?

Jude: of course.

Kwest: no not love him in love with him?

Jude sighs: if I tell you promise not to tell anyone until my party.

Kwest: promise.

Jude: yes I'm in love with Tommy, are you happy now?

Kwest: no not yet, Tommy are you in love with Jude too?

Tommy: yes, now would you stop questioning us kwest!!

Kwest: ok now I'm happy.

Tommy: you won't be if you tell anyone before her party.

Kwest: ok ok I won't, but you know Jude can't sing that song at the party unless you got another song to sing?

Jude: I do I just never record it yet, I want to now.

Tommy: ok what's it called?

Jude: I don't know if I should stay.

Tommy: cool, get in their girl.

Jude; ok (she goes into the booth)

Jude singing: _Where's my will  
Can I find a way  
The earth is wild  
and I can't sit still _

A familiar sound  
A familiar voice  
Makes it so hard to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay

A thousand stars  
You have my word  
I'm bright enough  
To feel these cracks

A familiar place  
A familiar voice  
Makes it so hard to make a choice.

_I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in  
And I'll stand up on the ocean  
Just to show you that I am strong, strong  
But what if I am wrong_

_A familiar smile_

_A familiar look_

_Makes it so hard to make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay……away  
_

Tommy spoke into the intercom: that was great girl D's going to love it.

Jude: really? (She said taking her headphones off)

Tommy: yep, a hit written all over it.

Jude: so we done?

Tommy: yup, come on out girl (she comes out the booth)

After Tommy and Kwest finish mixing they put it on a CD for D to listen to it.

Jude knocks on Darius office, he say come in she went in.

Jude: finish D (she holds the disk up)

Darius: great (he grabs the CD and put it in his CD player and press play)

Jude voice fills the speakers; Darius had unreadable expression on his face. The song ended. Jude looks at D; Darius sat there for a minute not doing anything Jude got nervous. Then a big smile came on to his face, she sighs in relief.

Darius: I love it now that's a hit!!

Jude smiles: really D? You think?

Darius: think I know it great Jude I want you to sing this song at your party.

Jude grins: ok sure.

Darius: you know what you guys can have the rest of the day off.

Jude: what but its only 4:36(she said looking at her watch)

Darius: I know now go before I make you work over time.

Jude smiles: ok thanks D.

Darius: uh huh (she leaves his office)

Kwest: what D say?

Jude smiles: he loved it in fact he gave us the rest of the day off.

Tommy: really!?!

Jude nods: yep am I great or what?

Tommy smiles: you're prefect (he said looking into her blue eyes)

Jude does the same; kwest sees this and mess up their moment.

Kwest: ok enough with the lovely dovely stuff. (Tommy and Jude glare at Kwest)

Tommy: anyway sense we have the day off let's go get something to eat.

Jude: ok.

Julie: yeah!

Kwest: cool, where?

Tommy: um how about Friday's.

All: ok (they go into the lobby to leave but kwest stops them)

Kwest: wait!

Tommy: what?

Kwest: Sadie should come like a double date.

Jude: no!

Kwest: oh come on Jude you guys got to talk sometimes.

Jude: no! (Kwest tries to gave her a sad look)

Jude laughs: that won't work on me kwest sorry.

Kwest sighs and looks at Tommy. Tommy sighs too and then looks at Jude.

Jude: Tommy no….. (He gave her those eyes she can't resist)

Jude groans: fine ok but don't expect me to talk to her!

Kwest: yes!!(He runs over to the reception desk where Sadie was typing on her computer)

Kwest: hey Sadie (she looks up and smiles)

Sadie: hey Kwest.

Kwest: look me, Tommy and Jude also Julie are going to Friday's you wanna come?

Sadie: um…..

Kwest: come on Sadie please for me (he smiles at her that make her weak at the knees)

Sadie smiles: for you.

Kwest: yes!

Sadie: laughs and grabs her jacket from her seat and put it on.

Jude crosses her arms and pouts. Tommy sees her do it and smiles.

Tommy whisper in her ear: you know pouting isn't cute.

Jude smiles and hit him in the arm: shut up (kwest and Sadie walks over to them)

Sadie: hey.

Tommy: hey.

Jude didn't say anything, Sadie sighs.

Tommy: ok let's go (he grabs Julie hand and they walks into parking lot got into Tommy's hummer. Sadie, kwest and Julie was in the back Julie in the middle, Jude up front seat. Tommy pulls out the lot.

At Friday's………. they walks in the host ask them if they wanted a booth or chairs. They picked the booth. They all sat down, Tommy asks for a high chair for Julie.

He put Julie in the chair. Tommy was next to Jude then kwest then Sadie.

A waiter comes over………

Waiter: what can I get you guys to drink?

Tommy: a coke Julie what about you?

Julie: milk shake strawberry.

Tommy: ok Jude?

Jude: a sprit.

Kwest: a Pepsi.

Sadie: water (the waiter wrote it down)

Waiter: ok I'll be right back with your drinks and then I'll take your orders.

Tommy: ok thanks (the waiter nods and walks away)

Tommy: so… (He said trying to make conversation)

Sadie: so Tommy who's the little angel? (She smiles at Julie)

Tommy: uh my niece Julie (he lied)

Kwest looks at him but doesn't say anything, Jude does the same.

Sadie: oh how old is she?

Tommy: 5 she's turning 6 in 4 days.

Sadie: cool (the waiter came back over with their drinks)

Waiter: here are your drinks so are you guys ready to order?

All of them looks at there menus and decided.

Tommy: ok Julie what do you want?

Julie: chicken with the fingers.

Tommy laughs: you mean chicken fingers (she nods)

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: junior bacon cheese burger with no pickle.

Waiter: ok (he writes it all down) what about you sir?

Tommy: I'll have the steak burger.

Waiter nods and writes it down then turn to Sadie and kwest.

Waiter: what about you two?

Sadie: I'll have a salad with grilled chicken on top with ranch dressing.

Kwest: and I'll have a steak sandwich with everything.

Waiter: ok your food would be here shortly (he grabs their menus and leaves)

The waiter came and gave them their food after a couple of minutes, they ate and Tommy paid so did kwest. Then they went home, in Tommy's H2 he drop off kwest off then Jude and Sadie at home. Sadie got out the car and say bye to Tommy and goes into their house.

Jude sighs and looks at Tommy.

Jude: so I'll see you later.

Tommy smiles: you know it Harrison( he leans in she does the same until their lips met, Tommy deepened the kiss, Jude put her arms around Tommy's neck bringing him closer to her, Tommy put his hands on her waist pulling her closer than ever, then her cell rings she pulls away and groans)

Jude: what! (She shouted she answered)

: Jude where are you?

Jude: dad?

Dad: yea, now where you I seen your sister but not you she say you were right behind her.

Jude sighs: I coming dad!

Dad: ok bye.

Jude: bye (she snaps her cell shut)

Jude looks at Tommy: that was my dad I got to go.

Tommy: its ok we can finish this later (he smiles)

Jude grins: whatever perv I'll see ya Quincy (she kisses him on the lips before getting out the car)

Tommy waves at her as she walks to her door; she waves back and goes inside. He smiles and drove away.


	17. Happy 18th Birthday Girl!

2 Days later Jude's 18th Birthday Bash……….Jude woke up from the smell pancakes she smiles and runs downstairs to see her Dad but sees Tommy with apron on and her dad also Sadie eating pancakes. Tommy looks up and sees Jude, he smiles.

Tommy: good morning birthday girl!

Jude smiles: morning (she walks over to the table and sat down)

Tommy: pancakes?

Jude: yes (Tommy walks over to her and gave her J shape pancakes, she smiles at him and started to eat)

Dad: morning honey happy birthday!!

Jude smiles: thanks dad!

Sadie: yea happy birthday sis.

Jude: thanks.

Tommy: coffee? (He holds up some hot coffee in a mug)

Jude: please and thank you (he hands her the coffee, she takes a sip)

Jude: Quincy you're a god (she takes another sip)

Tommy smiles: I know (he walks over to the stove and puts some pancakes on a plate then sat down at the table)

After they finish eating………Stuart stood up and put his plate in the sink.

Stuart: Tom I got to say those was some great pancakes.

Tommy: thanks Mr. Harrison.

Stuart: Tom I told you call me Stuart.

Tommy: umm ok Stuart.

Stuart: well I got to get to work but I'll be at your big birthday bash ok Jude.

Jude: ok dad bye (he walks over to her kiss her on the forehead and then leaves)

Sadie: umm so I'll see you guys later (she gets up and leave)

Tommy: bye (he turns to Jude) alone at last (he crashes his lips on Jude, Jude smiles onto the kiss and deepened it)

A few minutes later they broke the kiss. Jude was breathing hard, so was Tommy he put his forehead on top of hers.

Jude: so when do we have to go to G majors?

Tommy: around 9:30 its (he looks at the clock on the kitchen wall) 8: 37 now so what do you want to do before that?

Jude: I don't know what do you wanna do? (She said playing with the back of his hair)

Tommy: don't know, so do you want your presents now or later?

Jude smiles: mmm how about now.

Tommy: ok I'll give you one now but the others at your party ok.

Jude: ok (Tommy pulls away and walks into the living room coming back with a small rectangle box)

Tommy: here you go girl (he handed her the box)

Jude smiles as she grabs it, she opens it and gasps it was a sliver chain diamond necklace with a red heart shape charm in the middle and it say" Happy 18th Birthday girl I love you always and forever" and in the corner of the necklace was two letter TQ for Tommy Quincy.

Jude smiles: I love it, it perfect thank you (she hugs him)

Tommy: you're welcome (he kisses her on the lips when the broke the hug)

Jude: I love you too (Tommy smiles)

Tommy: I know and I love you (he kisses her again)

Tommy: go get dress.

Jude: why?

Tommy: girl look at the time and you got to get dress.

Jude: fine (she walks up the stairs into her room and got ready)

45 minutes later………Jude comes downstairs wearing a blue jean skirt with a tight white tank top with the words "Being Famous Rocks" on the front. Tommy was in the living room watching TV. She walks into the living room where Tommy was.

Jude: hey! (She shouted giving Tommy a heart attack)

Tommy jumps and turns around: hey you look great girl.

Jude smiles: thanks.

Tommy: ready to go?

Jude: yea, hey where's Julie?

Tommy: kwest is watching her.

Jude: ok let's go (Tommy put an arm around her waist and walks out the house into the drive way where Tommy's viper was, they got in and drove to G majors)

At G majors………..everyone was busy it was total chaos Tommy walks in with Jude at his side. As soon as Jude walks in the lobby, Porsha grabs her arm and pulls her into the dressing room, Jude just pouted and wave bye to Tommy, he smirks and waves back and go to Studio A.

Jude: porsha where's the fire? (She said as she was pulled into a dressing room)

Porsha: the fire is here you got to get ready for your party we need every minute because we are running behind. (She said in a rush but you can understand)

2 girls come into the dressing room one with black hair and the other with blonde.

The blonde name was Brittany, she has blue eyes and a mini jean

skirt on with a pink strapless top on, the black haired name was Jennifer and she was wearing tight jeans and a red tank top and she had hazel eyes.

Porsha: Jude I want you to meet my two close friends Brittany and Jennifer. Brittany is going to do your make up and Jennifer is going to do your hair ok Jude?

Jude: k, nice to meet you two.

Brittany: yea same here.

Jennifer: I love your music and your second album it rocked I love there's us!

Jude smiles: thanks.

Porsha: ok girls now let's get to work first hair Jennifer she's all yours (porsha leaves the room and finish things for the party)

Jennifer: ok Jude come over here (she pointed to a chair Jude walk up to the chair and sat down)

Jennifer did Jude's hair in loose curls on the side of her face and then she put the back in a ponytail in curls also. She wraps a thin sliver ribbon around her hair and tides it in the back.

Jennifer: Finish! Your turn Brittany.

Brittany: cute, now you're over there in that seat (Jude got up again and sat down)

Brittany: ok prepare to be beautified (she got out the make and started)

Back with Tommy in studio A with Julie and Kwest……………..

Kwest: so what did you get Jude from her birthday?

Tommy: I gave her one gift today.

Kwest: what was it?

Tommy: a sliver diamond necklace with a heart shape charm in the middle with I'm saying l love you girl always and forever.

Kwest: cool can't wait to see it so what else did you get her?

Tommy: you're going to have to wait.

Kwest: what I'm your best friend and you can't tell me what you got your girl for her birthday.

Tommy: yep.

Julie who was coloring ran over to Tommy: Daddy!

Tommy: yea jewels (he picks her up and put her on the sound board)

Julie: I finish! I finish! (She waved the paper in Tommy's face he laughs and took it from her and looks at it. She drew a picture of Jude and Tommy holding hands, he looks at Julie and smiles)

Julie: you think she will like it?

Tommy: I'm sure she'll love it (she smiles and claps her hands, Tommy smiles wider and kiss her on the forehead)

Kwest: cool, let me see (Tommy handed kwest the paper)

Kwest: nice jewels you're a great artist.

Julie smiles: thanks (kwest put the paper down on the board)

With Jude who was getting her make up done, she looked great sliver with glitter eye shadow, with a little of pink blush on her cheeks and some pink lip gloss.

Brittany: ok done you look hot wait to everyone see you (she turn Jude around and her chair and Jude looks in the mirror and loved what she saw)

Brittany& Jennifer: so what do you think? (They said at the same time)

Jude smiles: I love it thanks guys!

They both smiles, give each other high fives. Porsha walks in and see Jude, she smiles and nods.

Porsha: great job guys now time to get dress, Brittany go tell tom and kwest their needed in wardrobe. They're in studio A.

Brittany: ok (she walks out the room and goes to studio A)

Tommy and kwest who was talking turns around because some on came in. Tommy already knew who she was porsha's friends were.

Brittany: hey Tommy (she said in a flirtation voice)

Tommy: Brittany? What are you doing here?

Brittany: I had to Jude's make up Jennifer here too. (She sees Julie) Hey Julie.

Julie: hi (she say shyly)

Tommy smiles fakly: great (he lied)

Brittany: hey west.

Kwest sighs: its kwest Brittany kwest!

Brittany: whatever, anyway you guys need to get ready the party is in an hour.

Tommy: whoa really? (He looks at his watch and sees its 6:07, Jude's party started at 7)

Brittany: yea, now come on (they get up and Tommy grabs Julie's hand they walk to the dressing room, Brittany grabs Julie.)

Brittany: she has to get dress too see ya west, bye Tommy (she went back into the dressing room where Jude was at)

Tommy shakes his head and walks into the dressing room, kwest walks into another next to Tommy's and they got dress)

Jude steps out the dressing room into the room with porsha and Jennifer in her dress, porsha and Jennifer smiles and nods. Porsha was the first one to talk.

Porsha: you look great honey!

Jennifer: great? Hot is more like it!! They are going to love you!

Jude smiles and looks down at her, the door open Brittany walks in with Julie in her hand.

Brittany: ok Tom and west are getting dr-wow (that was the only thing she could say at Jude)

Jennifer: I know she looks awesome; we did a fantastic job didn't we?

Brittany: uh yea we did! That dress is perfect!

Julie: Jude looks pretty!

Jude smiles: thanks you guys.

Porsha: you're welcome now you Julie come on (she holds out her hand Julie shyly walks over to her and grabs her hand and they walk in the dressing room)

Tommy and Kwest in their hot suit, Tommy looks hotter anyway. Kwest was at the turn table stepping up the board for the party, Tommy stood there looking sexy waiting for Jude come out. He couldn't wait to see her.

Kwest: what should I play when Jude comes out?

Tommy: Time to be you 21 she loves that song.

Kwest smirks at him: don't you mean you love that song?

Tommy looks and grins: whatever man she would want that song trust me I know Jude.

Kwest mumbles: yea, more than you should.

Tommy heard him and shakes his head, Kwest sat up the song. The doors open Tommy straight up thinking it was Jude but was Julie who was wearing a pink dress with rim stones on the sleeves with 3 pink pretty flowers on the front connected together. Tommy and kwest smiles as Julie run over to them.

Julie: hey daddy!

Tommy: hey sweetie, you look pretty.

Julie smiles: thanks.

Tommy: so did you see Jude?

Julie nods.

Tommy: how does she look?

Julie giggles: I can't tell you.

Tommy pouted: why not?

Julie: Jude told me no to tell you.

Tommy: oh she did, did she?

Julie nods again, kwest laughs and shakes his head. The room started to fill in with Jude friends and family and the press, Darius walks on to the stage so does SME. He spoke in to the mic.

Darius: hey everyone get ready for the birthday girl JUDE!!(The crowd went wild

Jude who was backstage waiting for D to call her she walks down staircase to the stage the press took pictures like crazy, kwest put on time to be your 21 she smiled at the song and the press took more photos of her, Tommy jaws drop to the floor at the sight of Jude. He couldn't take his eyes off her, kwest laughs Jude walks over to the mic.

Jude: hi everyone before I sing my new single I'm going to sing my other new song its called Baby I love you. It goes out to a special person you know who you are. (She smiles and winks at Tommy, he smiles back)

SME started playing.

Jude starting: _Boy I never knew I could feel  
The way I felt, when I felt the way  
you were feeling me baby  
I'm so __out of control__ yeah... _

_Everytime you look my way  
I realize more and more  
How much I adore those pretty eyes  
Of yours, I'm helpless baby _

_What I wanna know is  
Are you willing to try  
Can you love me for a lifetime  
In just one night  
Ohh... _

Tommy smiles at Jude as she moves around the stage to the music.

_Baby I love you (__love you__)  
Baby I need you (need you)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you babe)  
Can't be without you (be without you) _

_Baby I love you (yeah...)  
Baby I need you (need You...)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you babe)  
Can't be without you _

_Blessed and cursed on the same day,  
The day that I first felt the power of you  
Inside of me, such a strong feeling  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When you know, and everyone around you knows  
That everything is changed,  
You're not the same, it's a new day _

Julie nods her head to the beat, Jennifer and Brittany moved to the music. Tommy just looks at Jude lovingly.

_Oh... what I wanna know is,  
Are you willing to try  
There's got to be more meaning to this  
Than what meets the eye... _

_Baby I love you  
Baby I need you (baby I need you)  
Gotta have you baby (I gotta have you)  
Can't be without you (can't be without you) _

_Baby I love you (baby I love you)  
Yea yeah... (baby I need you)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you)  
Yea, yea yeah... (can't be without you) _

Jude closes her eyes and pours all her emotion in the song. Tommy smiles wider at her.

_Baby I love you (baby I love you)  
Yea yeah... (baby I need you)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you)  
Yea, yea yeah... (can't be without you) _

_Ooh... I love the way you __kiss__ me  
Oh, baby please  
I'm about to loose my mind  
Oh... talk to me, cause I'm beggin' for you and,  
I'm down on my knees...  
Baby I know you're the one that I need... _

_(Baby I love you...)  
(You know I need you...)  
(Gotta have you...)  
(Can't be without you...) _

_(Baby I love you...)  
(You know I need you...)  
(Gotta have you...)  
(Cant be without you..) _

_Ladies do you know what I'm talkin' about  
When a man gets inside your soul,  
And it takes hold, and it won't let go  
Hey.. hey... hey... _

Jude opens her eyes and the crowd yells and cheers she smiles, Julie was jumping up and down Tommy was smiling clapping, Kwest was the same. The press took more pictures.

Jude: thank you ok here goes my new song called I don't know if I should stay.

Jude sings: _Where's my will,  
Can I find a way,  
The earth is wild,  
And I can't sit still, _

A familiar sound,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard,  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay,

A thousand stars,  
You will have my word,  
I'm brightening up,  
To fill these cracks,

_A familiar place,  
A familiar voice,  
Makes it so hard.  
To make a choice,  
I don't know if I should stay, _

I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in  
And I'll stand up on the ocean  
Just to show you that I am strong, strong  
But what if I am wrong

_A familiar look  
A familiar smile  
Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay……away_

Jude stop singing and the crowd went wild again; Jude just smiles and put the mic back then walks off stage. Jude walks over to Tommy.

Jude: hey.

Tommy looks her: hey you were amazing( julie ran over to them)

Jude: thanks-( she was cut off by julie)

Julie: jude happy birthday! I got you a present!!

Jude: thanks, what is it?

Julie gives her the drawing she did, jude grabs it and look at it.

Jude smiles: I love it thanks julie.

Julie: your welcome(she look over by the food table and see lots of junk food and the she runs over to it)

Jude laughs and look at Tommy, he look at her with love in his eyes she gave him the same look.

Tommy grabs her by the waist: did I tell you that you look beautiful in that dress.

Jude smiles and put her arms around his neck: nope why don't you show me?

Tommy: my pleasure (he crashes his lips on hers, Jude deepened the kiss, the press went crazy taking photos but Tommy and Jude didn't care)

As their kiss gets more passionate Tommy breaks away, Jude looks at him confused. He smiles.

Jude: what?

Tommy: nothing, do you want your next surprise?

Jude: you stop kissing me for my surprise? (She said clearly mad)

Tommy sighs: Jude….just answer the question.

Jude rolls her eyes: sure why not.

Tommy: ok (he gets out his cell and presses a number and then put it to his ear, Jude look confused once again)

Tommy: ok come on out she's ready (he hung up)

Jude: what was that about?

Tommy: you about to find out (someone walks through the doors of G majors, Jude looks at that person her jaws drop)

: miss me?

Jude: Mason!!(She shouted she ran to him and hugs him, he laughs and hugs back)

Jude pull away from the hug, she looked at mason he changed, his hair got longer and it wasn't black anymore it was a light brown color it look good on him, he got a little muscular and taller.

Jude: OMG what are you doing here?

Mason: I'm here for you party!

Jude: but you weren't supposed to come back for another week.

Mason: I know but I couldn't miss your birthday and plus Tommy called me.

Jude: huh Tommy (she look over her shoulder seeing Tommy grinning)

Mason looks at her: you look amazing!

Jude smiles: thanks can you believe I'm 18 now it's so great.

Mason smiles: yea, so you and Quincy can date.

Jude: actually we've been dating way before my birthday.

Mason: what? really?!

Jude: yea it was when he just came back he explain I forgave him and the rest is history and we're together.

Mason: wow how did everyone take it?

Jude: umm we kind of kept it a secret until my birthday.

Mason smiles: huh well I'd sure missed a lot.

Jude smiles: yea you did (she grabs his hand and they walk back over to Tommy)

Jude: so you plan this Quincy?

Tommy nods: yep.

Jude smiles and hugs him; he smiles and hugs her back.

Jude whispering in his ear: thanks Quincy you the best.

Tommy smiles and whispering back: you're welcome.

Jude: I love you (she whisper)

Tommy: I love you too (he pulls away enough to look at her and kisses her)

Tommy broke the kiss again: I got one more surprise.

Jude groans: will you stop doing that?

Tommy laughs lightly: I will after you present.

Jude: fine where is it?

Tommy pulls away and walks on to the stage, he looks at Jude and wink.

Tommy grabs the mic: hey everybody (the crowd looks at Tommy) I'm up here to sing a song for the birthday girl Jude this is for you girl.

Jude smiles and blushes, mason grins at her. Tommy looks at Kwest and nods; kwest nods back and put on a song)

Tommy raises the mic to his lips and began to sing: _Oh, hey..._  
_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah  
To you  
Mmm...mmm...mmm...  
Oh, yeah, babe _

My whole life has changed  
Since you came in, I knew back then  
You were that special one  
I'm so in love, so deep in love

You make my life complete  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight

_Girl, you open me, I'm wide open  
And I'm doing things I never do  
But I feel so good, I feel so good  
Why it takes so long for me finding you  
_  
_This is my story and I'm telling you  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
Without you right here having my back  
I really don't know just where I'd be at _

My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh...oh...)  
You were that special one (You were that)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love

You make my love complete (You make, make my love  
complete)  
You are so sweet (Oh, oh), no one competes  
Glad you came into my life (Ooh...)  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight

I analyzed myself, I was buck wild  
Never thought about settling down  
But all the time I knew I was ready  
But not with all my friends around

But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)  
You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)  
Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible  
And I owe it all to you

My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Oh, oh)  
You were that special one (You were that special one)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love (Oh, oh, oh...)

You make my love complete (You make my love complete)  
You are so sweet, no one competes  
Glad you came into my life (So glad you came in)  
You blind me with your love (Blind me, baby), with you  
I have no sight

God has blessed me God has blessed me, baby  
Girl, He was good to me when He sent you  
I'm so happy, baby  
I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby  
Share my world Come and share my world, baby,  
oh...whoa...yeah. yeah  
I'm so in love I'm so in love  
I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah...

My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh)  
You were that special one (You were that very, very  
special one)  
I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one),  
so deep in love

You make my love complete (You make my love complete)  
You are so sweet (Yes, you did, baby), no one competes  
(No one competes, oh)  
Glad you came into my life  
You blind me with your love (Come on), with you I have  
no sight

My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)  
Since you came in, I knew back then (You made a  
difference in my life)  
You were that special one (I knew you were that  
special one)  
I'm so in love, so deep in love (When I first laid  
eyes on you, babe)

You make my love complete (You make my love complete,  
darlin')  
You are so sweet, no one competes (No one competes,  
baby)  
Glad you came into my life (No one, no one)  
You blind me with your love (No one), with you I have  
no sight (Come on)

My whole life has changed (Oh...whoa...whoa...whoa...)  
Since you came in, I knew back then you were that special one I'm so in love so deep in love.

Tommy stops and looks at Jude who had tears down her face, the crowd cheered. He smiles and put the mic back walks off the stage Jude ran into his arms. She held him tight not letting go.

Jude: that was the best gift ever.

Tommy smiles: really?

Jude: yes (she wipe her tears and sniff) I like that one better than the other.

Tommy: I glad you like it (he said wiping the new fresh tears that came down)

Jude: like it I loved it like I love you.

Tommy: I love you too (he pulls her closer by the waist, kissing her fully on the lips)


	18. I'm Sorrys and GoodByes

They broke apart and smiles at each other, some one walks over to them it was Stuart.

Stuart: hey, you two.

Jude turns around and sees her dad she hugs him: hey dad! You having fun?

Stuart: loads, I love the song by the way, you two Tom. (He looks at Tommy)

Tommy: thanks Mr. - I mean Stuart (Stuart smiles)

Stuart: you look beautiful honey (he said as he looks at her)

Jude smiles: thanks dad. Um is Sadie here?( She asked nervously)

Stuart: yea, she talking to kwest (he pointed to them they were at the refreshment table talking and laughing) you should talk to her; you guys are going to talk someday.

Jude took a deep breath: ok (she walks over to them leaving Tommy and her dad alone, when she reaches them she took another deep breath and walks closer to them when they seen her they stop laughing)

Jude: hey guys having fun?

Kwest: yea, you look great by the way.

Jude: thanks kwest um can I talk to Sadie for a minute?

Kwest nods: sure (he looks at Sadie) I'll see you later (he kiss her cheek, she smiles and blushes)

Sadie: ok (kwest smiles and walks away)

Sadie: so you want to talk?

Jude swallows nervously: yea um……..I just want to say I'm sorry I know I treated you wrong. I'm sorry Sades.

Sadie: no it's my fault but its ok I shouldn't say that harsh things to you, I didn't mean them I was just mad; And a little jealous.

Jude: a little? (She raises an eyebrow)

Sadie: ok a lot but I'm totally over Tommy. I have someone else.( she said smiling)

Jude: Kwest right?

Sadie: yes, he's the best. So are we cool now? (She asked hopefully)  
Jude: of course (Sadie breath in a sigh of relief, she gives Jude a hug, Jude smiles and hugs her back)

Sadie: good to have you back little sis. (She said when they broke the hug) by the way you look amazing I love that dress.

Jude: thanks, you look great too( Sadie had on strapless red dress on that fix her perfectly and her hair was down in loose curls, with a diamond clip on the side holding her bangs out her face)

Sadie: thanks, so I seen mason I thought he was on tour?

Jude smiles: yea but Tommy got him for my birthday party and then mason goes back on tour.

Sadie grins: aww that's sweet of him.

Jude: I know he's the best (she say smiling big)

Sadie: someone's in love.

Jude: you have no idea. (She says with a dreamy look on her face)

Sadie: really, you love him?

Jude nods: yes, with all my heart.

Sadie: and he feels the same right?

Jude: yes, he told me he wrote me a song but I wasn't supposed to hear it at that moment. It was the best song ever.

Sadie: aww but what about the song he sung for you tonight?

Jude smiles: oh this one takes the gold, but both of them were amazing. (She said loving)

Sadie: aww my sister's in love well it's a bout time. (She said taking a drink of fruit punch)

Jude: actually……

Sadie swallows: what?

Back with Kwest who was talking to Tommy………………

Kwest: hey T!

Tommy turns his head from Jude to kwest: hey man what's up?

Kwest: nothing, love the song (he smiled)  
Tommy smirks: thanks, it's about time Sadie and Jude started talking now.

Kwest nods: I know, we're together now me and Sadie.

Tommy: duh man I already knew that.

Kwest: how?

Tommy: lets just say I know these things and I see you guys at work how dumb do you think I am kwest?( he replied laughing)

Kwest laughs too: yea, she's the best. (He said thinking about Sadie)

Tommy shakes his head at his friend; he waves his hand in front of Kwest face.

Tommy: Kwest man come back. (He snaps his fingers)

Kwest: huh what? What did you say?

Tommy: nothing man (he said walking over to Jude and Sadie)

Sadie: tell me (She demanded)

Jude: well I kind of been in love with Tommy sense I was sixteen. (She said shyly)

Sadie: what! (She shouted in surprise)

Jude smiles: yea I know.

Sadie frowns: yea and I didn't make it any easier.

Jude stops smiling: Sadie……

Sadie: no Jude I practically rub it in your face you being illegal and not being able to go out with Tommy. I just made it worst.

Jude: Sadie its ok it doesn't matter knows you know why?

Sadie: why?

Jude: because I'm legal now! (She said with a big smile)

Sadie smiles too: yea you're right!

Jude: I know I am. (She said getting a drink off the table)

: You know are what? (That person said wrapping their arms around Jude's waist)

Jude jumps slightly and turns around to that person, it was Tommy.

Jude: hey Quincy (she kisses him deeply)

Tommy: hey yourself (he said after they broke away)

Sadie: eww can you guys not do that when I'm around.

Jude: sorry Sades.

Tommy smiles: yea sorry (he kisses her again)

Sadie: ugh you guys are sicken (she walks away)

Tommy broke the kiss and smile; Jude looks at him and smiles too.

Jude: you did that on purpose didn't you?

Tommy: yea, I had to get rid of her and I kiss you (he said looking at her lips)

Jude smirks: my eyes are right here Quincy.

Tommy laughs and looks into her eyes: I know (he said kissing her once again, she smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. Tommy wraps his arms around her waist ring her closer to him deepening the kiss)

Jude broke the kiss: mmm I love you Tommy.

Tommy: I love you too Jude. (They smiles at each other)

All of a sudden they hear shouting" Daddy, Daddy", it was Julie. They turn around and seen Julie running to them cover in what you can imagine all kinds of deserts.

Tommy shakes his head; Jude put a hand over her mouth from laughing. When Julie finally got over to them Tommy spoke.

Tommy: Julie what happen to you?

Julie smiles: I ate everything daddy it was great better than ice cream.

Tommy chuckles: I sure you did; now I have to get you clean up come on. (He grabs her hand)

Julie: but daddy I want more when is the cake coming?

Tommy sighs: Julie later first we got to get you clean up ok?

Julie sighs: k.

Tommy smiles and turns to Jude: hey I'll be right back ok girl.

Jude nods and smirks: sure Tommy don't forget to clean behind her ears (she said jokily)

Tommy smiles: I won't (they walk away)

Tommy was walking to the bathroom but someone stops him.

: Tom what did you to her?

Tommy turns around and sees Porsha.

Tommy: hey I am so glad to see you.

Porsha lifts an eyebrow: you are?

Tommy: yes, can you clean up Julie for me?

Porsha: what! Tom you're her father you should know how to clean her up!

Tommy: I know but I don't have any clothes with me. Please porsha please (he gave her those eyes no one can resist)

Porsha: fine come on sweetie (Tommy let Julie go she shyly walks to Porsha)

Tommy: it oks Julie mommy's going to clean you up ok (Julie nods)

Tommy: thanks porsha.

Porsha: uh huh (she walks off with Julie and they went to get clean up)

They walk into dressing room, Porsha grabs a purple t shirt and jeans for Julie, and she took Julie in the bathroom and cleans her up and put on her clothes. Then they went back to the party. When they got there it was time to cut the cake. Julie ran to the cake but Tommy stops her before she got close.

Julie: man I was almost there.

Tommy smiles: yea but a little to late (he said picking her up, Julie pouts and cross her arms)

Everybody covered around the big cake, the cake had Jude's name and saying "Happy 18th Birthday Jude with 18 candles going around it. Jude was in the middle standing above the cake smiling, Julie was nearly drooling. Everyone was smiling at Jude. Spied thought it be funny to sing happy birthday.

Spied: happy birthday to Jude, Happy birth-(he didn't finish because Jude smack him upside the head)

Spied: geez dude it was just a joke. (He said rubbing his head)

Jude: yea, a joke that'll get you hurt.

Spied: whatever just make a wish.

Jude rolls her eyes and closes them she made a wish well she just blew out the candles, everyone clapped she smiles.

After the cake was cut and serve, people dance and had fun; later that night…….Everyone told Jude happy birthday and left and went home the only ones was there was Kwest, Sadie, Tommy, Julie, Stuart, and Mason.

Stuart walks up to Jude who was talking to Mason. Jude sees her dad walk up to her.

Jude: hey dad.

Stuart: hey sweetie, I'm about to get ready and left ok.

Jude: ok I'll see you at home.

Stuart: ok sweet heart bye mason (he kisses Jude's forehead)

Mason waves: bye Stuart (Stuart leaves)

Mason: is he cool about you and Tommy?

Jude: I don't know he hasn't said a word but I'm sure he knows. So when are you going back on tour?

Mason: Tomorrow morning early tomorrow morning.

Jude: oh cool, what location are you going this time?

Mason: um I think Texas.

Jude nods: cool, I'm going to miss you mas. (She said giving him a hug)

Mason smiles: I know me too (he replied hugging her back).

Sadie and Kwest walk over to them. Sadie cleared her throat, they break the hug.

Jude: hey Sades.

Sadie: hey me and Kwest are about to get going ok?

Jude: k I'll see you at home?

Sadie: maybe (she said looking at kwest)

Jude laughs: gross well in the morning then.

Sadie: yea morning (she hugs Jude and whisper happy birthday not so little sis, they said their goodbyes and left)

Tommy came over with Julie in his arms sleep; he goes over to Jude and mason.

Tommy: hey girl you ready to go?

Jude: um yea, I'll see you tomorrow morning Mas?

Mason: yea (he looks at his watch and sees it late) well I got to go too I have a plane to catch in the morning.

Jude: ok bye mas. (Mason walks away waving at them, they wave back until he was gone)

Tommy: come on girl (he wraps a free arm around Jude waist, she smiles and they leave and lock up)

The next morning………….Jude woke up from her alarm she groans because it said 7:07 she was about to go right back to sleep but she remember mason was going to leave soon. She jump out of bed and got ready, when she was finish she ran out the house outside into her mustang and drove to G majors. At g majors she saw everyone giving Mason a hug goodbye. She walks over to him; he turns around and sees her.

Mason: hey I thought you still be sleep. (He joked)

Jude hits him: no I wanted to say bye to you before you leave, I told you that.

Mason: yea I didn't know you were serious (he said smirking)

Jude: well I was now come here and give me a hug before you have to leave. (He smile and gave her a friendly hug goodbye)

Jude: I'm going to miss you Mason Fox.

Mason: and I going to miss you too Jude Harrison or should I said Quincy (he whispers that last part)

Jude: maybe but I wouldn't go that far. (They heard a honk)

Porsha: Mason your cab is outside.

Mason: ok well I got to go later Harrison and tell Quincy I said bye and Julie too.

Jude nods: k bye mas (Mason gets his things and walks to the front doors of G majors before he leaves he waves to everyone, they waves back mason leaves and got into his cab; the drove away.)


	19. Love to burn and A duet?

The cab drove away, Jude sighs and went inside G majors. She went to the kitchen and got her some coffee, she yarned as she put the coffee in the machine. She got some water in a mug and pours it in the

coffee machine and waited for it to make coffee, she closes her eyes and leans on the counter. She fall

asleep for about a good 5 minutes when someone walked in and seen her.

Kwest: hey Harrison late night?( He smirked)

Jude eyes open tiredly and turns around to see kwest smirking.

Jude: hey kwest. What's up?( She rubs her eyes)

Kwest: nothing but the sky( he walks over to her) why so sleepy rockstar?( He asked smiling)

Jude: how could you be so smiley at( she glances at the kitchen clock) 8: 12 in the morning?

Kwest: not everyone a late sleeper like you Jude.( The coffee beeped telling them the coffee was ready)

Jude: whatever, so how was your night with Sadie?( She grabs her mug and pours her some coffee)

Kwest smiles wide: great, what about you?( He grabs a mug and get himself some coffee too)

Jude smiles too: great( she pours some sugar and a little cream into her coffee and takes a sip) mmm coffee is so good.( She takes another sip)

Kwest laughs and shakes his head, Jude cells starts to ring playing" Time to be your 21" kwest laughs harder, Jude blushes and took her cell out it was Tommy.

Jude: hey Quincy!

Tommy: Jude is that you? OMG, Jude your up it's a miracle you're up and on time!

Jude: ha ha you're so hilarious.( Kwest didn't want to listen to their conversation so he left and went to studio B)

Tommy chuckles: so you ready?( He said referring to pick her up)

Jude: Actually, I'm at G majors already. ( she said taking another drink of her coffee)

Tommy: another shocker what else you're going to stop coffee?( He laughs)

Jude laughs too: no, I was here because I wanted to tell mason bye before he went back on tour. And you're insane if you think I'm going to give up coffee.

Tommy: yea true you'd never give up coffee.

Jude: just get here Quincy( she smiles)

Tommy: okay Harrison I'll see when I see you.

Jude: k, love you.

Tommy: love you too bye.

Jude: bye( they hang up, Jude sighs in content, she looks up and sees that she's alone so she grabs her coffee and went to studio A)

Jude sat down in Tommy's chair, she started to play the buttons and switches on the board but then something caught her eye, it was a journal but it wasn't hers she grabs it and look at it. It was black with some writing on the front it said " Most of us go to our graves with our music still inside of us" she knew where that came from, she opens it and sees Tommy name in it. she smiles and turn to the first page, it was a song written but wasn't finished it was called "love to burn". She begins to sing it out loud.

Have you got love to burn?

Kisses for days don't you wanna grab on to something real,

and never let it get away and if it comes true.

I only have love to burn for you.

She smiled at the lyrics and thought of something. She was going to finish the song and sing it to Tommy as a surprise, she closes his journal and put it back where she found it on the sound board. She took out her journal and begins to write. After about 10 minutes later Tommy and Julie walked into the studio. Jude didn't hear it because she was so busy writing Tommy's song. Tommy smiles at Jude when she nods her head to her lyrics, he taps her she jump and yells.

Jude: Ahhhhh!( She turns around and gets out of Tommy's chair to see Tommy trying to hold back his laugher and Julie cracking up on the floor)

Jude hits Tommy in the chest: don't do that!( She puts a hand over her heart trying to get it to beat right)

Tommy rubs his chest: Ow! Sorry Harrison you were some into you song, I had to get you attention some how. So how's it going?

Jude: what?

Tommy: the song moose jaw.

Jude: oh yea, its going.( She sat down back into Tommy's chair)

Tommy: you do know that's my chair right?

Jude: really? And your point is?( She grins)

Tommy: my point is get out my chair.

Jude: what if I don't?( She said teasing him)

Tommy walks closer to Jude making her nervous, he smiled and started to tickle her. Jude laughs causes her to yell for Tommy to stop with tears running down her face. He finally stop and Jude was finally able to breath. She push her bangs out her face and got out Tommy's chair and sat in the other. Tommy sat down in his chair. Jude went back to writing.

Tommy: so can I see?( He pointed to her journal)

Jude: no! It's a secret.( She put a finger to her mouth)

Tommy: too bad I want to see( he tries to grab her journal but she pulled it out of his reach)

Jude: no Tommy, you'll hear it when I'm finish okay?

Tommy: fine( he pouted)

Julie walked over to Jude and pats her, Jude looks up and see Julie.

Jude: hey Julie!

Julie: hey Jude is it okay if I can see?

Jude thought about it: sure( she places Julie on her lap and show her the journal, Jude whisper to Julie to act like she was really reading and liked it, Julie did so she ooohhhh, awwww and said that this is the best song I ever read Jude laughed, Julie was a good actress Tommy was getting anxious frustrated that he couldn't see it yet)

Finally Jude finished the song, she took Julie off her lap and stood up.

Jude: Finished!

Tommy jump out his chair: great let me see!

Jude: no not yet I want to sing it first.

Tommy sighs: fine!( He sat back down in his chair, Julie sat down in the other Jude went into the booth)

Jude put on her headphones, Tommy spoked into the intercom.

Tommy: ready girl?

Jude: Yep(she begins to sing :

_**I can live without you, happy by myself.  
But you get to me  
You make me feel like there is no one else.  
What cha' doing,  
leaving hearts in ruins.  
**_

_**Can't you see for us to be,  
that just won't fly wit me.  
Slow down,  
let's get it right,  
make it last,  
let's start tonight.  
**_

Tommy nods his head as she sing, but when she begins the chorus he stop nodding his head. He looks at Jude in surprise. She wink at him and keep on singing.

_**Have you got love to burn?  
Kisses for days?  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real,  
and never let it get away?  
I don't have love to burn,  
time to waste.**_

Jude had a thought about her and Tommy singing the song together like a duet.

_**Cause I've waited for to long for the spark to become a flame.  
And, if it comes true,  
I'd only have love to burn for you.  
I see you through.**_

Tommy finally realized that Jude was singing his song, and she finished it.

_**If I were sure you'd feel this way for me.  
It's gotta be much more than anything we say,  
for love to everlast,  
I need to know it's not just touch and go.  
But you are here to stay here to stay  
Yeah that you are here to stay. **_

She stops and looks at Tommy waiting for him so say something, he just sits there looking in Jude eyes. He got up out his seat and went into the booth, Jude took off her headphones. Jude thought he didn't like because he didn't say anything.

Jude: you don't it do you? I'm sorry If I messed up your song. I just wanted to he-( she was cut off by Tommy finger to her lips)

Tommy: shh! I love it girl, I was just surprise that's all.( He rubs her cheek)

Jude: really?

Tommy: really, I'm glad you finish my song I couldn't think of anything to write no way.

Jude: k, look I was thinking sense its your song and all and I help write it. That it should be a duet.

Tommy: a duet?

Jude: yea, you and me.

Tommy sighs: Jude...I don't know.

Jude: please Tommy you know you want too. Us singing together, come on it'll be fun.( She gave him those blue eyes, he gave in like he always do)

Tommy: fine but just this once.

Jude smiles: Yes!( She jump into his arms and kisses him)

They broke away, Jude whispered to Tommy in his ear.

Jude: you're the best you know that?

Tommy: yea I know but you're better( he said looking into her eyes, then he crashes his lips to her)


	20. The Duet and A Emerald Ring!

They broke away from the kiss and smiles at each other.

Tommy: We should pitch this to D and see what he thinks?

Jude: Okay, lets go.( She grabs his arm dragging Tommy out the studio with Julie following them. They go to Darius office and knocks they hear a come in)

Darius looked up from paper work to see Jude, Tommy and Julie.

Darius: Yes?( He asked them)

Jude smiles: D. I was thinking if me and Tommy can do a duet together?

Darius: A duet? You and Tom?( Jude nods) Huh? You two singing together?( He looks at them)

Jude: Yea D. It'll be great. So what do you say?

Darius: I say okay, it sounds like a great idea.( He smiles, Jude turns to Tommy and grins) We can have a bunch of artists coming and performing. It would be good publicity.( he said to them but mostly to him self)

Jude: Yea. See Quincy, D thinks it a great idea.( Tommy just smirks at her)

Tommy: Hey I didn't say it was a bad idea I just disagree about it.

Jude: And what's the differences?

Tommy: The differences is that if I had said it was a bad idea instead of saying I don't think so. Its nothing saying it's a bad idea Harrison.

Jude: Same diff Quincy.( She replied rolling her eyes at him)

Tommy: Is not!( He argue playfully)

Jude laughs: What are you 5?( Tommy was about to reply but Darius cut him off)

Darius: Ok! Enough god you guys are annoying!( They look at him and laugh)

Tommy: Sorry D. Anyway thanks I got to get Jewels in bed ( He picks Julie up who was trying to keep her eyes open, she laid her head down on his shoulder closing her eyes. Darius smile at that)

Darius: Yea I'll see you guys the day after tomorrow( Tommy nods, Jude looks confused)

Tommy: Jewel's Birthday tomorrow the big 6.

Jude smiles: Oh yea. Well bye D.( Darius said goodbye and they left)

Julie's birthday was great thanks to Tommy and Jude who took her out and had a blast. They did everything Julie wanted. Her gifts she got were a guitar from Tommy, a journal from Jude, a make up kit from Sadie, a Big bouncy ball from Kwest and a sandwich weird I know, a bike and a banking account from Darius that's D for you and a beautiful locket from Porsha along with a pink dress Porsha thought was so cute.

The next morning Jude, Tommy and Julie walked in G majors and went straight to studio A to work on the duet. In studio A they see Kwest laying on the couch with his feet up and a arm over his eyes. He was snoring softly, mumbling words they couldn't really understand. Jude laughs, Tommy put a hand over mouth to quiet her. She looks at him. He put a hand up to his lips, she nods and he take his hand back.

Tommy whispering : So how do you want to wake him?

Jude: I don't know shake him?( Tommy shakes his head)

Jude: Then what? Mr. Prank king.( He smiled at her and got a idea)

Tommy: Okay, you get some cold water and I'll be by the sound board.( He begins to walk over to it but Jude grabs his hand)

Jude: What? Quincy why do you need the sound board?

Tommy: Just get the cold water Harrison.( She rolls her eyes and leave the room for the water.)

Julie walks over to Tommy who was looking for a CD. She pats his leg he looks down at her.

Tommy: Yea Julie?

Julie: What you and Jude going to do Kwest?( Tommy just smiles and ruffle her hair, she giggles and Tommy laughs but not loud)

Two minutes later Jude returned with a big bowl of cold water, he smiles and tells her to come over to the soundboard. She sat down the water on the sound and turn to him.

Jude: So what's the plan?

Tommy: I'm going to put on some loud music and when I do that you throw the water on him okay?

Jude: Um okay? That's your plan? Its lame Quincy!

Tommy: Oh Really?

Jude put her hands on her hips: Really.( She said)

Tommy: Just watch what happen when he wakes up, then we'll see who's lame! Now on a count of three I'll turn the music on and you throw the water ok?

Jude: Sure.( She picks up the bowl and walked over to Kwest who was still mumbling, Jude bends down a little to hear what he was saying and it was Sadie, Jude laughs lightly and shakes her head)

Tommy: Ok 1, 2,( Jude raises the bowl) 3!( Tommy turned on the sound blasting Jude's song " Me out of me" Kwest eyes snapped out just in time for Jude to throw the ice cold freezing water on him. He screams and jumps making him fall off the couch soaking wet. His expression was just hilarious)

Jude drops the bowling she was holding and started laughing, Tommy was already laughing leaning on the sound board and Julie was giggling away leaning on Tommy's leg from falling. Kwest got up off the floor shaking from the coldness of the water glaring at them.

Kwest shouts: Its not funny! You could of just shook me!( Tommy turned off the song)

Tommy laughing: Why? This was more fun!( That made Jude laugh even harder)

Jude: You...sho...should of...see...seen...your face. ( She said trying to catch her breath but just kept on laughing)

Kwest glares at her: It's not that funny!( He squeezes the end of his shirt out)

They finally calm down and looked at Kwest who was still glaring at them.

Tommy: Come on man! We were just kidding.

Kwest: Yea. Its just bunches of funny to have ice cold water thrown on you. And to be deafen by one of your friend's artist's songs.(He said sarcastically) now if you'll excuse me I have to change into some dried non water clothing.( He said to them walking out)

Jude laughs: I guess he took that better than I thought.( Tommy smiles and sat down in his chair, Jude walked over to him sitting down in the other chair)

Tommy: So about this song?( He grabs his journal off the board)

Kwest was walking in the lobby dripping water still pissed, Sadie looked up from her desk and seen Kwest.

Sadie: Kwest!( She said making him stop, he turned around)

Sadie: What happen to you? Why are you all wet?( She said in confusion)

Kwest smiled angrily: Oh no reason just your _sister _thought it be funny to throw water on me, very cold by the way and _Lil Tommy Q _nearly deafen me with your _sister's _music.( He said Jude and Tommy's names with angry)

Sadie bite her lip from laughing she seen how kwest looked and how mad he is so she thought she'll be nice enough not to laugh at him.

Sadie: That's horrible!( She said trying to make him feel better)

Kwest: I know! They are going to pay!( He said in his payback tone)

Sadie: Aww! Kwest it was just a joke. You know how Tommy and Jude is.( She told him waving her hand)

Kwest: Whatever, I got to go change if D ask please tell him I went home because of Tom and Jude okay?

Sadie: Sure.( He leaves G majors still dripping, Sadie shakes her head and laughs)

Tommy and Jude were just putting on the finishing touches on the song. Kwest walked in with new dry clothes on.

Jude: I see you got yourself some dry clothes.( She said in a joking manner)

Kwest: Yea. And I plan to stay dry thank you very much.

Jude smirked: I wouldn't be so sure.( She said and then turned back to Tommy)

Tommy laughs and Kwest just shakes his head before sitting at the board.

Kwest: So are you guys going to record love to burn?

Tommy: Yea, we just finish.( He gets up pulling Jude with him going into the recording booth. They both put on headphones)

Kwest: Ready?( They nods) Okay love to burn in 1,2,3,4 (They started to sing :

Jude singing: _**I've seen you fallin' in and out of things  
Your heart heats up, your hearts gets cold  
Lights up and yarns again**_

What's your story  
I don't want a flash of glory  
Then the crash  
What was that  
And why I fall so fast

Tommy singing:_** Slow down, we've got time  
Need to know, that your all mine**_

Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away...  
I don't have a love to burnTime to waste...  
'Cuz I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I'd only have a love to burn...for you 

Jude:_** I can live without you and happy by myself  
But you get to me and make me feel like there's no one else**_

What you doin'  
Leavin' hearts in ruins  
Can't you see  
For us to be  
That just won't fly with me

Tommy:_** Slow down, let's get it right  
Make it last, let's start tonight**_

Both:_** Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away...  
I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste...  
'Cuz I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I'd only have a love to burn for you**_

Jude: _**I'd see it through  
If I was sure you'd feel this way for me  
It's gotta be  
Much more that anything we say or love  
To ever last  
I need to know it's not just touch and go  
That you are here to stay  
Here to stay  
That you are here to stay...**_

Both:_** Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Tonight we won't let anything get in our way**_

Tommy:_** Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away...  
I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste...  
'Cuz I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flameAnd if it comes true  
I'd only have a love to burn...for you**_

Jude:_** You... **_

Tommy:_** You...**_( They stopped singing looking into each other eyes, Kwest looked at them)

Kwest: That was great guys!( He spoke into the intercom, they took off their headphones and walk out the booth)

Tommy press payback on the board hearing the song to see if it was good. When the song ended Jude spoke.

Jude: Its awesome! ( she said with a smile)

Tommy: Yea, it is. No more takes.( Jude happily jumps into Tommy arms giving him a tight hug, Tommy just laughed and hugged her back.)

Tommy: Okay let's take this to D.( He said after they finish hugging, he grabs the CD from kwest and they went to D's office.)

In D's office...They were all listening to the duet. Darius had a serious expression on and the others had nervous ones on. The song ended and they looked at D to say something.

Darius: Its great! I love it.( He smiled at them and Jude let out a breath she was holding) Perfect for the duet.

Jude: Good So can we leave?

Darius laughs: I see you're in a hurry, but yea you guys are done for today.

Tommy: Night D.( They leave his office and went to Tommy's house)

At Tommy's house...They went into the living watching a movie. They were watching transformers. Julie was sleep laying on Jude's shoulder. Tommy seen her sleep he pick her up and took her to her room. He went back into the living room with Jude. He sat down by her and just stare at her. Jude felt someone looking at her she turned and seen Tommy looking at her.

Jude: What? Do I have something on my face?

Tommy: No, you're perfect.( He smiled at her, she smiled back)

Jude: Thanks Quincy. You're perfect too.( She laughed he joins her)

There laughter die down with Tommy staring intensity into Jude blue ones. He leaned down pressing his lips to hers gently, Jude moan pressing her lips to his fiercely with as much passion as Tommy. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her deepening the kiss more. Tommy grabbed her by the waist making her lay down on the couch, Jude laid down Tommy got on top of her. Tommy ran a hand into Jude's shirt caressing her sides. Jude moans again before breaking the kiss; Tommy looked at her.

Jude: Why don't you show me how perfect I am Quincy.( She whispered softly to Tommy)

Tommy smiles: Are you sure?( He asked her rubbing her cheek with his free hand)

Jude: Yes. Make love to me Tommy.( She smiled up at him, she put her hand on his cheek bring him down him for a hard and lustful kiss.)

A week later was the big night, Jude and Tommy was inseparable. Darius had everything plan out for Tommy and Jude's duet but they weren't the only ones performing. The people who are performing are Speiderman, Jude, Karma who was invited by Darius he heard her sing so he thought she'd be great and might even get a contract with G majors, Tommy and Jude duet. Also Shay was coming Jude was not okay with it but got over it because they had to sing together too. Last but not least Eden was coming to perform. Yea I know.

Tommy and Kwest were taking a break outside.

Kwest: So you ready for the duet? ( He said taking a drink from his water)

Tommy nods: Yep. It's gonna but great. And I have a surprise for Jude.( He goes into his leather jacket pulling out a small box. He open it, it was a white Emerald cut three stone. The lines of the elegant cut center stone are perfectly proportioned with those of the fastidiously matched side stones. It was beautiful and it was what Jude would love.)

Kwest was speechless: Wow. Is that-( Tommy finished his sentence)

Tommy: Yea. I'm going to ask Jude to marry me tonight on stage.( He replied with a smile on his face)

Kwest: Wow. I don't know what to say.

Tommy looked at up Kwest: You think it's a bad idea.( Kwest shakes his head negative)

Kwest: No! I'm just shocked.( The door opens, Tommy closed the box quickly and hurries puts it back into his leather jacket.)

Jude: There you guys are, Darius needs you two to help with the stage.

Kwest: Ok.( He goes inside, Tommy goes to follow but Jude pushes him against the wall.)

Tommy: A little feisty aren't we?( He smirked, Jude smiles and kisses him)

Jude: Ha, for you? All the time.( They kiss again)

Tommy: Where's Julie?

Jude: Inside, Darius is showing her how to be a boss.

Tommy: Uh oh. I'd better get in there.( He said half joking and half serious, they both laugh and walks back into the lobby to see chaos.)

Julie was standing next to Darius with her hands on her hips.

Julie: Kwest! That banner is completely crooked! A little to the left. No you're other left.( Kwest was standing on a ladder against the wall trying to fix the banner.)

Kwest: I only have one left.

Julie sighs: Why is it so hard to get good help around here.( Darius smiled and turned to Tommy)

Darius: T, this kid of yours she's a hit. You should put her in some commercials.( Julie smiles)

Julie: Daddy!!!( She runs to Tommy, he picks her up) I get to be on TV?!?( She asked him excitedly)

Tommy looks at her smiling face and couldn't help but smile: Uh...we'll see.( He puts her down)

Julie: Yah! I get to be on TV!!!( She look over at Kwest) Kwest it's still crooked!

Jude laughs: D, you've taken her over to the dark side.

Darius: I just showed the girl my craft. What can I say...I inspire people.( He shrugs his shoulders)

Jude nods: That you do.

Darius: Listen Jude you're going to on by yourself first you and Tommy go on last. So pick out one of your songs to sing tonight. Okay?

Jude: Ok cool. Hey Tommy wanna practice?

Tommy: Yeah sure. What song are you singing?

Jude: Well I wrote a new song. Its called where does it hurt.

Tommy: Cool. Let's practice.( They go into studio A)


	21. Jude and Spied's Performences

Jude and Tommy practice her new song and their duet. Around 6 at night G Majors were having a lot of performers singing tonight. Jude was first, Speiderman, Karma, Eden, Shay who was singing with Jude, and then lastly Tommy and Jude duet. After Tommy and Jude's practice. She had to get ready. Porsha took her into the dressing room to find Eden and Karma already getting ready. Karma seen her and thought she should introduce herself. She walked over by Jude who was getting her hair done.

Karma: Hey I'm Karma.( She stuck out her hand out)

Jude looked up and seen her: Hi, I'm Jude.( She shakes her hand)

Karma smiles: Yea. I know, I love your music.

Jude smiles back: Thanks. So are you performing tonight? I never seen you here before.

Karma nods: Yep. I'm singing my new song.

Jude: You write your own songs?( She asked little shocked)

Karma grins: Shocked much?( She joked) Yea, I write my own songs. I use to sing at a little club and Darius heard me perform one night and he said that I had some good talent so he invited me here to sing tonight and if I do good tonight he'll give me a contract with G Majors as artist!!( She told Jude excitedly)

Jude smiles: That's awesome! You'll do great.

Karma: Really? Because I think I'm going to do bad. I mean what if I miss a line or forget my whole song? Then I'll look like a idiot and Darius won't give me a contract!( She rambled)

Jude: Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Karma. Just breath. Yea in and out.( Karma starts to breath)

Karma calmed down: Thanks. I always get like this when I'm nervous.( She looked down embarrassed)

Jude: Hey. Its okay I know what you mean I get like that too. That's why I have Tommy but when he's around I never get nervous.( She said to Karma but she has this far away look when she said it. Karma looked at her weird)

Karma snaps her fingers: Hey! Jude come back now.( She chuckles a little)

Jude snapped out of it: Oh sorry.( She blushed in embarrassment)

Karma: It's okay.( Porsha called her name)Ok.( She turned to Jude) Well I'll talk to you later Jude.

Jude: Okay.( Karma went back over to Porsha. They finished Jude hair and then went onto her make up)

Jude, Karma and Eden was dressed and ready for the show. So was the guys, Tommy, Speiderman and Shay. Jude was first performing. Kwest was the DJ and he was going call Jude to the stage. Jude was nervous, she had butterflies in her stomach and biting her nails and she was pacing back and forward. As she was pacing someone one grabbed her around the waist. She jumps slightly and quickly turns around to see Tommy grinning like a idiot. She smiles back and kisses him.

Jude: Hey. What are you doing back here?( She asked when they broke apart)

Tommy: Well I came to see how my girl is doing and wish her good luck. But I see she's nervous as ever.

Jude: Am not!

Tommy: Please girl! I'd seen you trying to bite your fingers off. I don't know about you but that's what you call being nervous, or you just took some interest in your fingers.( He smirks at her)

Jude hits him in the chest: Smart ass!( She said playfully)

Tommy: You know you love it. And you look beautiful.( He told her giving her, her look)

Jude: I do don't I.( She kisses him gently. They broke apart from someone's voice. It was porsha)

Porsha: Sorry to break up the love feast but Jude, Kwest is going to be calling your name in about 2 minutes.

Jude: Thanks Porsha.( She nods and walk back over to the girls. Jude turned to Tommy and smiled.)

Jude: Well you heard her Quincy, you got to go.( Tommy pouts)

Jude chuckles: Not going to work Tom.( Tommy sighed)

Tommy: Fine! I didn't want to kiss you anyway.( He said playfully as he pulls away from her)

Jude: I love you too.( He smiled and repeated it back to her then he left)

Jude smiled to herself realizing she wasn't nervous anymore. A minute later she hears Kwest called her name. She walked on stage. The paparazzi took pictures of her like crazy, the crowd went wild with a few cat calls. She smiled. She had on a black halter top with a short demin short skirt to go with it. And to top it off she had on some black boots that came up a inch below her knee. She looked hot, her make up was natural with her hair down straight with her bangs flipped. And she had on the necklace Tommy gave her for her 18 birthday. She never takes it off. Tommy and most of the guys that was in G majors was drooling. Jude walked up to the Mic and grabs it.

Jude: Hey everyone. I'm going to be singing my new single. Its called Where does it hurt.( The crowd cheered)

Jude singing_**: Where does it hurt  
Tell me 'cuz I understand the words of the heartBeating like wings in my head  
We can't hide  
We'll never lie  
I'll always see into you **_

She took the Mic out the stand and began to move around on the stage__

_**There's nothing wrong  
It's coming up empty and cold  
Staying too long  
And trying to change rocks into gold  
I've been there too  
I've wasted myself  
And you were there for me**_

So whenever you crash  
Wherever you land  
That's where I'll be

And for every endless midnight  
There's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for you  
Inside my arms  
Where does it hurt  


She moved her hips to the beat and moved her free hand doing movements also. She looked at Tommy and winked. He smiled in return and give her wink back. Sadie smiled at her little sis. Jewels was dancing to the beat too, Tommy smiled down at her and ran a hand through her brown curls; she smiles at him.

_**When you open your heart  
There's always so much to lose  
So far to fall  
And nowhere to go when it's through  
But if you let me in  
I won't let you down  
Put your faith in me**_

'Cause whenever you crash  
Wherever you land  
That's where I'll be  


Jude and Tommy locked eyes, never breaking contact as she moved around the whole stage. She owned that stage and everyone saw that, especially Tommy.

_**And for every endless midnight  
There's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for youInside my arms**_

There's a billion streets to walk down  
In this city of broken hearts  
But there'll always be a place for you  
Inside my arms  
Where does it hurt

Where does it hurt

And for every endless midnight  
There's a sky full of broken stars  
And there'll always be a place for you  
Inside my arms

Jude finally broke the contact closing her as she sung her heart out. She got lose in the song as usual but she continue to dance on the stage like a pro__Tommy smiled at her. He felt more love for her.

_**There's a billion streets to walk down  
In this city of broken hearts  
But there'll always be a place for you  
Inside my arms  
Where does it hurt**_

Where does it hurt

Where does it hurt...  


Jude finish the song opening her eyes to see the whole crowd cheering and yelling. Some was even jumping up and down. She smiles and put the Mic back on the stand and takes a little bow. She searches the crowd to find no Tommy, she frowned and made her way backstage. Some familiar hands grabs her waist again, this time Jude let out a scream.

Tommy: Chill girl it's just me.( Jude hits him)

Jude: You jerk!(She punches him in the shoulder)

Tommy: Ow! Okay.( He rubs his shoulder) I won't scare you again.

Jude: Serves you right.( She smirks) Where's Jewels?

Tommy: With Sadie who's with Kwest, who's talking to D.

Jude: Ok. So have you met this girl name Karma yet?

Tommy: Karma? No. Who's she?

Jude: Well apparently she's Darius's new artist in the making.

Tommy: Oh? How is that?

Jude: He heard her sing at a little club and thought she was good. So he invited her to sing to night.

Tommy: And if she's good, she might get a contact.( He finished her sentence)

Jude nods: Correct. So what do you think of the show?

Tommy smiles as he pulled her closer to him: You were amazing girl.

Jude: Thanks. I love you.( She said looking deeply into his eyes)

Tommy: Ditto. I love you too.( He pulled her into a bruising kiss. When they broke apart they went back up front.)

Kwest called Spied to the stage, Wally and Kyle had already step up the stage and was waiting for Spied to come out. He was going to make a grande entrance. All the lights just shut off, it was apart of the show. Then a light went to the front in the middle of the stage, Spied came running out. The crowd cheered. Spied took the Mic.

Spied: Hello Canada! Are you ready to rock!( He yelled into the Mic. The crowd yelled, girls jumping up and down. Some yelling "we love you Spied". He smiled and said " I love you guys too". Kyle started the music with a few chords before Spied came in singing.

_**You've got this new head filled up with smoke.  
I've got my veins all tangled close.  
To the jukebox bars you frequent.  
The safest place to hide.  
A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses.  
Shaking at the thought you are everything I want.   
'Cause you are everything I'm not.  
**_

Wally came in with bass, drumming away. Spied bobs his head to the beat, going into the chorus. He yelled the lyrics into the Mic.

_**And we lay, we lay together just not,  
Too close, too close. (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not,  
Too close, too close. **_

Kyle sang back up to Spied's vocals.

_**I just wanna break you down so badly.  
Well I trip over everything you say.  
I just wanna break you down so badly.  
In the worst ways.  
My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit.  
In time, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
It says, "The shade across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes.  
You hollow out my hungry eyes.**_

And we lay, we lay together just not,  
Too close, too close. (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not,  
Too close, too close.  


Jude moved to the music and nods to the beat, she looked at Tommy who was bobbing his head to the music too. She grins, as she intertwining their hands together. He looks at her and smiles pulled her closer to him.She smiled putting her head into his chest.

_**  
I just wanna break you down so badly.  
Well I trip over everything you say.  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly.  
In the worst ways.**_

I just wanna break you down so badly.  
Well I trip over everything you say.  
I just wanna break you down so badly.  
In the worst ways. (Worst ways.)  


The music stop for a second, Spied lower his voice singing. At the chorus Wally drumming picked up with Kyle's guitar chords.

_**  
I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave.  
No, you won't ever get too far from me.  
You won't ever get too far from me.   
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave.  
No, you won't ever get too far from me.  
You won't ever get too far from me.   
You won't ever get too far from me.  
You won't ever get too far...**_

I just wanna break you down so badly.  
Well I trip over everything you say.  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly.  
In the worst ways. (Worst ways.)  


Spied voice went back strong and hard.

_**  
I'm gonna make damn sure.  
I just wanna break you down so badly. I just wanna break you down so badly. (Damn sure.)  
In the worst ways. (Worst ways.)**_

They ended went Kyle's very short solo. Everyone cheered, even Tommy. Julie was jumping up and down like the girls in the front of the stage. Spied gave the crowd a big smile and took a bow, kisses his fingers putting up peace signs. So did Wally and Kyle then all three of them ran off the stage.


	22. Karma and Eden's Performences

The next performers was Karma and Eden. Karma was going first and was going to sing her new song. After SME performance, they took an 10 minute break to fix up the stage for Karma. Kwest went on stage and got everyone's attention then he introduce Karma to the stage. The music started before Karma and two other girls came on stage. Karma had on a tight black strapless dress that came to the knee with some silver heels that tied up the leg. The two girls, one was a blonde and the other was a brunette. The blonde had on a black halter top with a blue jean shirt and the brunette had on the same thing as the blonde but not a skirt she had on some jeans. Karma began singing as the two girls behind dance.

_**Uhh  
What's up?  
Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh  
You're lookin kinda good  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Listen... **_

You're pockets are swell  
It looks like you're doing well (that's right)  
But is that Rodeo, or is it Chanel  
Zirconia or diamonds, it's so hard to tell

You're watching my moves  
But that's nothing new  
You're showing me something, but you've got to prove  
That, that rolls are fifties, not just one or two 

Speed who was standing in the crowd was staring at Karma as she dance and moved on stage. ' Man she so freaking Hot!' He thought.

_**Oooooh wanna get to know ya  
Oooooh might have might have something for ya  
Oooooh let me tell ya something  
Cause if you don't know, now you know (laughing) **_

No shoes, no shirt, no service  
No game, no gold, no me (no me)  
No cash, no car, no coochie (no coochie)  
Cause no one comes for free

Now that you know, what I'm looking for  
Gucci, and Prada, and Louis Vuitton  
A 60 foot yacht I'll be sun tanning on  


Sadie moved to the beat, so did Julie. Darius smiled because he knew he found his new artist.

_**Ooooh wanna get to know ya (big spender)  
Ooooh might have might have something for ya (for youu)  
Ooooh let me tell ya something (let me tell you something)  
Cause I'm a gold digger, so what? **_

No shoes, no shirt, no service (gotta spend that dough)  
No game, no gold, no me (spend it spend it)  
No cash, no car, no coochie (oh no coochie)  
Cause no one comes for free (no one comes for free)  


Karma caught Speed staring, she smiled and wink at him as she continues to sing. Speed grinned big when he seen her wink at him.

_**  
(Oh yeah) woot  
Oh yeah  
Spend it spend it  
Oh yeah  
(Ooohhhh)  
That's right  
**_

_**I would like to get to know you better then I do (I do)  
If you've got the money honey then I'm here for you **_

No shoes, no shirt, no service  
No game, no gold, no me (no me)  
No cash, no car, no coochie (no coochie)  
Cause no one comes for free (no one comes for free)  


Karma moved around the whole stage with the two girls following her steps. Whatever Karma did the girls did the same.

_**  
No shoes, no shirt, no service (ooooh)  
No game, no gold, no me (spend that dough on me)  
No cash, no car, no coochie  
Cause no one comes for free (no one comes for free) **_

(On meeeeeeeeeeeeee)  
Spend it spend it  
(On meeeeeeeeeeeeee)  
Oh, that's right  
Yeah...  
Spend it spend it  
(On meeeeeeeeeeeeee)  
On me honey  
Yeah... 

Karma finish with a simple note. The crowd cheered and some calling out cat calls, that was from mostly Speed, Wally and Kyle. Jude clapped she had to give it up to Karma she didn't expect for her to be this good. Sadie cheered along with Speed, Darius was smiling clapping with the audience. Karma smiled, took an bow with the two girls and ran backstage. Jude turned to Tommy.

Jude: Wow, she was better than what I thought she would be. I mean I never had back up dancers.

Tommy: Yea. Well I guess she really wants to get sign with Darius.( Jude nods)

Jude: That's for sure.( Speed runs over to them.)

Speed: Hey dudes. Karma was awesome wasn't she?( He said smiling wide. Jude grinned because she knew Speed likes Karma.)

Jude: Yea, she was.( She turned to Tommy) I'll be right back.

Tommy: Wait. Where are you going?( He pulled her into his arms. She smiles and wraps her arms his neck.)

Jude: I'm just going backstage to talk to Karma.( She lifts herself up by her tiptoes and kisses him. Tommy responded quickly passionately.)

Jude pulls away and smiles: You can come if you want.( He nods and kisses her again.)

Speed: Guys eww can you stop. ( They pulled away, Jude unwrapped her arms and grabs Tommy hand and the three of them went backstage.)

Jude, Tommy and Speed walked over where Karma was who was talking to Darius. She was smiling so that was a good sign. Suddenly she squeals and run over to her two back up dancers and they all began hugging and jumping up and down. So they all guess she was giving an contract. Darius turned around to leave with a big grin on his face. The three of walked up to Karma and her friends.

Jude: Hey Karma.( She turned around to see Jude, Tommy and Speed. She smiled.)

Karma: Hey. Guess what??( She asked excitedly.)

Jude: Darius is going to sign you.( Karma smiles nodding.)

Karma: Yep! Isn't that great?( Jude nods and smiles right along with her.) I'm so happy right now, I mean this is my dream to be a R&B singer.( She sighs in content.)

Jude: Yeah. I told you were going do great and now you're going to be a artist of G majors.( Karma squeals again.)

Karma looks over Jude's shoulder to see Tommy and Speed, she waved at them: Hey I'm Karma.( Speed smile huge as he waved back to her. Tommy gave her a slight wave and a half smile.)

Tommy: Congratulations.( She smiled and said 'thanks'. She turned to Speed as Tommy walked behind Jude and grabs her waist and pulled her close to him. Karma walked closer to Speed. Speed got a little nervous.)

Speed: Hi.( He said nervously, as Karma was about one or two feet away from him. She smiled at his nervousness.)

Speed: Uh I'm um Speed. I mean Speiderman but you can call me Speed.

Karma nods: So Speed did you enjoy the show?( He nodded eagerly. She let out a slight chuckle.) You're in that band called SME right? Weren't you guys Jude's back up band?

Speed: Yeah. We use to be Jude's back up band but she wanted to go solo. So now I'm the lead singer and lead guitarist.

Karma: Yea. You're a good singer. I liked your performance. (She said in a flirtatious tone.)

Speed: You were good too. Well you were great I mean. (Karma smiled again. She had a feeling that her and Speed is going to get closer than ever.)

Jude watch Karma and Speed talk and flirt shamelessly: Look at them. They totally want each other.( She seen Karma flip her long black hair back and laughs at what Speed said.)

Tommy: Yeah. I'm really surprise Speed can even get a girl. Let alone a hot one. ( Jude gaped and turned around to Tommy.)

Jude: What?( She asked clearly mad. Tommy smiles innocently.)

Tommy: But not as hot as you.( Jude narrowed her eyes and punches Tommy in the arm.)

Tommy: Ow!( He said rubbing his arm.) That hurt!

Jude smirks: That's what you get. Now we're even. (She walked away from him from. Tommy sighed and followed her.)

When they made there way into the front Eden was getting ready to sing. She grabbed the Mic from its stand and began to sing when the music begun.

Eden singing well screeching: _**Treat me right, all night **_

_**Makes me feel good, like you should. **__**  
Listen up I gotta tell ya  
About the ins and outs and goings on  
I wouldn't tell just anybody  
About the fox that I've been chasing  
He's resistant not persistent,  
It didn't stop me from homin' in  
'Cause I'm choosy not a floozy,  
I get my hit and then I run with it  
**_

Jude made a face at Eden's very bad singing, she covered her ears and put her head into Tommy's chest to try and block it out. His cologne couldn't even distract her from the horrible noise. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He felt like his ears was bleeding but he tuned Eden out and focus on the beautiful girl he was holding.

_**  
Last time lover (lover)  
Do you think I'm really cool and sexy  
And I know you want to get with me  
Last time lover (lover)  
Do you wanna be my last time baby  
could it be your first time maybe **_

_**  
We got up and down to it, (oh yeah)  
Like the dirty bass in the music (ah ah)  
I got my major chords strummin'  
Took some time and then we're really buzzin' [giggle  
First bite wet my appetite, (hmm, hmm)  
Second helping's always better (ah)  
Started getting burning hot,  
I found my pride not easy  
slowed it down I said stop  
**_

The crowd was very unpleased and everyone had a disturbing look on their face. Darius looked like he wanted to kill someone, mostly Eden.

_**Last time lover (lover)  
Do you think I'm really cool and sexy  
And I know you want to get with me  
Last time lover (lover)Do you wanna be my last time baby  
could it be your first time maybe **_

Last time lover, treat me right  
Lovin' under cover, all night  
Last time lover, makes me feel good  
lovin' under cover, like you should  
Last time lover  
Last time lover, treat me right  
lovin' under cover, all night

Cool sexy, ever ready, someone fine  
Always steady, gentle hands, dirty mind  
Use your head and don't be blind  
Words of love they don't wash with me  
What's the hot rush no urgency you see  
Crazy boy, potential lover,  
First and last lover brother there ain't no other  
Crazy, sweety, cool but racy,  
Steady, ready, go, yes  


Jude felt like she was going to die, she put her head deeper into Tommy's shirt. Tommy smiled again and ran a hand through her blonde locks.He got lost into the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

_**  
Last time lover (lover)  
Do you think I'm really cool and sexy  
And I know you want to get with me  
Last time lover (lover)  
Do you wanna be my last time baby  
could it be your first time maybe **_

Last time lover (lover)  
Do you think I'm really cool and sexy  
And I know you want to get with me  
Last time lover (lover)  
Do you wanna be my last time baby  
could it be your first time maybe

Last time lover, treat me right  
Lovin' under cover, all night  
Do you think I'm really cool and sexy  
And I know you want to get with me  
Last time lover, makes me feel good  
Lovin' under cover, like you should  
Do you wanna be my last time baby  
could it be your first time maybe[repeat  


Eden looked out into the crowd when she finished and smiled. She thought by the looks on there faces they were blown away by her singing, but what she don't know is that she was horrible. She put the Mic back as the crowd gave her a few claps. Eden huffs and walked off the stage pissed. Jude hesitantly removed her hands away from her ears and looked at the stage to see its empty. She sighs in relief and looks at Tommy who was looking at her. She smiles.

Jude: How could you listen to her? She makes Sadie sound like me.( Tommy laughed.)

Tommy: Now I wouldn't go that far but I tuned her out when you put your head on my chest. I just focus on you. ( She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.)

Their kiss got cut off short when someone called' Daddy'. It was Julie. She ran to them and jumped into Tommy's arms.

Julie: Daddy, she was bad. She made my ears hurt. ( Jude and Tommy started laughing.)

Jude: Don't feel bad, she made all of our ears hurt.( Julie giggles. Darius walked up to them.)

Tommy: What's up D?

Darius: Well Shay-Shay couldn't make it. So you guys are going up next okay?( They nodded.)

Tommy: Okay, thanks D. (He nods and walked away.)

Jude: So you ready to show me how its done Quincy?

Tommy smirks: There are a lot of inappropriate answers to that question. ( Jude gaped at him, hit him in the chest. He laughs and they made their way backstage to get ready.)


	23. Will You Marry Me?

Jude and Tommy went there separate ways again. Jude went to her dressing room and Tommy went to his. This was the night Tommy was going to ask Jude to marry him. He was nervous as ever, more nervous than anything he'd ever done before. He finish putting on his tux. It was black and white. He walked out his room and wondered if Jude was ready. He knocked, waiting for a response. He heard a faint 'come in'. He opened the door to see Jude in a beautiful gold spaghetti strap dress that passed her knees. It fitted her chest down to her stomach and waist and loose down her long slender legs. Her make up was flawless. A little of sliver eye shadow on, with clear mascara making her lashes look long and thick. Just the right amount of pink blush on her cheek bones. Her lips was a light pink making them look like them were pouted. She looked beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She smiled at him as he stared at her. She got up out her chair and walked towards him.

Jude: What do you think?( She does a little spin.)

Tommy: You look beautiful Jude.( He told her sincerely. She blush as her smile widen.)

Jude: Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself.( She smirked. Tommy smiled.)

Tommy: Well I do try.( He said wiping of his shoulder. Jude laughed.)

Jude: Come on Quincy. We got a show to do!( She grabs his hand and they walked out her room. They reached the curtain just in time for Darius to introduce them to the stage.)

Darius: The last performance we have tonight is one of best Producers and my favorite Instant Star. Give it up for Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison!( He shouted into the Mic. They crowd went crazy. Jude and Tommy appeared. Everyone screamed and cheered. Tommy grabbed the Mic from Darius who handed it to him and gave Jude one too, then walked off the stage.)

Tommy: How's everyone doing tonight?( They cheered louder. Tommy smiled.) The song me and this sexy little lady next to me. (He grabbed Jude waist. She blushed and smiled.) Is called Love To Burn. We hope you like it.( When the music started, Jude began to sing.)

Jude singing:_** I've seen you fallin' in and out of things  
Your heart heats up, your hearts gets cold  
Lights up and yarns again **_

_**What's your story  
I don't want a flash of glory  
Then the crash  
What was that  
And why I fall so fast **_

Jude was turned to Tommy looking him straight in the eyes.Tommy did the same giving her the look. That's her look, only for her. And she loved that look.

Tommy singing:_** Slow down, we've got time  
Need to know, that your all mine **_

_**Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away...  
I don't have a love to burn Time to waste...  
'Cuz I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I'd only have a love to burn...for you **_

He sung to the audience but kept eye contact with Jude. Meaning every word he sung. Jude felt her heart skip a beat looking into Tommy's intense blue eyes, that held so much love for her.

Jude:_** I can live without you and happy by myself  
But you get to me and make me feel like there's no one else **_

_**What you doin'  
Leavin' hearts in ruins  
Can't you see  
For us to be  
That just won't fly with me **_

Jude broke the contact by moving away from Tommy, working the stage. He looked at her confused. She just winked at him continuing moving around singing.

Tommy:_** Slow down, let's get it right  
Make it last, let's start tonight**_

Both:_** Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away...  
I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste...  
'Cuz I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame  
And if it comes true  
I'd only have a love to burn for you **_

Tommy walked up to Jude still singing, making her turn to him and smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they both sung the chorus to each other. They moved together as one. When Jude part came up, she pulled away from Tommy; grabbing his hand as she sung her part.

Jude: _**I'd see it through  
If I was sure you'd feel this way for me  
It's gotta be  
Much more that anything we say or love  
To ever last  
I need to know it's not just touch and go  
That you are here to stay  
Here to stay  
That you are here to stay...**_

Everyone was loving the show, they saw how much chemistry Jude and Tommy had together. The stage was the place they both belonged.

Both:_** Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Tonight we won't let anything get in our way **_

Tommy:_** Have you got a love to burn  
Kisses for days...  
Don't you wanna grab onto something real  
And never let it get away...  
I don't have a love to burn  
Time to waste...  
'Cuz I've waited far too long for the spark to become a flame And if it comes true  
I'd only have a love to burn...for you **_

Tommy pulled on Jude's hand, back towards him, making her spin in the process back into his arms perfectly. She smiled and whispered her last line into the Mic.

Jude:_** You... **_

Tommy:_** You...**_

They finished the song off looking in each other eyes. The audience cheered. Tommy smiled and brought his Mic down from his lips. Jude did the same. They leaned in and kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered some more at the loving couple. Tommy pulled away breathing heavy. He put the Mic back to his lips. Jude looked at him confused. He just smiled and began to talk.

Tommy: Jude I've known you for 4 years now. When we first met I just that you were some kid trying to be a pop star but I was so wrong and so off. I knew for a fact that you weren't a popstar when you said I was lame.( Jude giggles.) I fell in love with you the moment we locked eyes up at the lake. I knew you were the one but you were too young and I was your producer. (Jude looked down. He lifted her chin up looking deep into her blue eyes.) But all that's different now. I know we had our problems back then and I know I broke your heart but, I love you Jude and I want to be with you forever.( Jude eyes got wide when she realize what he was about to do. He got down on one knee.) So Jude Harrison will you do the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man on earth?( He smiled pulling out the velvet box; opening it up to see a white Emerald cut three stone diamond ring with a sliver band. Jude eyes got wider and watered. It was beautiful.)

Jude tears fell: Yes! A million times yes!( Tommy smiled jumped up off from his knee grabbing Jude in his arms, hugging her tightly and lovingly. He spun her around happy as ever; Jude smiled and laughed as he spun her. The crowd clapped and cheered.)

Tommy finally put her down and kissed her passionately. Jude responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist. Jude and Tommy broke away from the kiss and smiled at one another. Tommy put his forehead on Jude and whispered 'I love you'. Jude rubbed her nose against his and whispered ' I love you too'. When they came back to reality they walked off the stage to get a lot of congrats and hugs.

Sadie and Kwest who was holding Julie walked up to the newly engaged couple. Jude felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around to see Sadie, Kwest and Julie. She smiled as Sadie pulled her into a hug.

Sadie: OMG! Congratulations guys. Let me see the ring!( She nearly shouted. Jude grinned and stuck out her hand. Sadie grabbed it and gaped.)

Sadie: Those are some rocks Jude! It's beautiful.( She said smiling big.) It must of cost a fortune!( She looked up at Tommy. He just smiled and grabs Jude's waist, pulling her to him lovingly.)

Tommy: Anything for my girl.( He smiled at her, giving her; her look.)

Sadie: Don't you mean fiance?

Tommy smiled at the word: Yeah. My fiance. Wow I'd never thought I get to say those words.( Jude smile widen.)

Jude: Well now you can.( She said pecking his lips softly. Darius walks up to them.)

Darius: Congrats you two.( He smiling big.)

Jude: Thanks D.( Tommy puts his arm around her shoulders and nods.)

Darius: And just because you to got engaged doesn't mean that you get to slack of at work.( Darius joked and goes back on stage. Jude sighs in content and sinks into Tommy's arms. He squeezes her tightly.)

Darius: Now that was a surprise huh?( He asked the crowd. They cheers.)

Darius: Yeah, yeah. Well I'd just like to thank all of you for coming out tonight and lets give another round for our wonderful G-major artists and give Tommy and Jude some luck!( The crowd roars louder. Julie ran up to Tommy and and tugged on his jacket.)

Julie: Daddy, you're not gonna forget about me are you?( Tommy looked down to see Julie. Tommy let go of Jude and picked her up.)

Tommy: Of course not sweetie. You'll always be my best girl.

Julie smiled then frowned: But then what is Jude?

Jude cut off Tommy: I'm his best big girl.( Tommy chuckled and Julie seemed pleased.)

Julie: We should have a party!( She outbursted. Tommy and Jude looked at her weird.)

Tommy: A party? For what Jewels?

Julie shook her head: For you guys. Duh! You two are getting married right?( They both nodded.) Well we should celebrate!( She smiles. Jude thought for a moment and nodded.)

Jude: Yeah! Julie's right. We should have a party!

Julie nods: Yea. It'll be fun. Daddy, can we have a party?( She asked batting her long black eye lashes. Tommy smiled.)

Tommy: How could I say no?( Julie smiled and hugged Tommy neck tightly. He laughed.)

Jude smiled at the sight, she couldn't wait to walk down the aisle with Tommy. And becoming Julie's stepmom.

?: Congrats Jommy.( They turned around to see Karma and Speed holding hands smiling.)

Jude smiles: Thanks Karma.( Karma hugged Jude happily. That caught Jude off guard but return the hug.) But Jommy?

Karma: It's you guys name together Jude and Tommy. Which is Jommy.( Jude and Tommy smiled.)

Tommy: Cute.

Karma: I know right.(She smiled again.)

Speed: Congrats Dude. Well I guess you're going to be Ms. Squinty Frown.( He smirked at Tommy then smiled at Jude.)

Jude smirked and punches Speed hard in his shoulder: Yea and you'll become Mr. Broken Shoulder.( Speed groan in pain and rubbed his shoulder. Tommy laughed and put an arm around Jude's shoulder.)

Tommy: My fiancé told you.( He said still laughing.)

Speed: Shut up Jazzy hands!( He said to Tommy continually rubbing his shoulder. Tommy laughter die quickly. He glared at Speed.)

Tommy: Who told you that Vincent?!( Speed smiled.)

Speed: Jamie.( Tommy looked at Jude. She smiled innocently.)

Jude: It just came in the conversation one day.( She shrugged.) Sorry.( She said knowing how Tommy was about his Boyzattack days.)

Tommy: It's okay Harrison soon to be Quincy. I forgive you.( Jude smiled, he gave her one back.)

Jude: You better.( She told him, kissing his lips softly.)

Tommy: Let's go.( Jude nodded. They told Karma and Speed bye and changed their clothes, and told everyone else goodnight; then left G Majors.)


	24. The Party Store!

The sun shine through the blinds hurting Jude's eyes. She groaned as she saw the bright red numbers on Tommy's clock. It read 7:06. It was too early to be waking up for Jude. She snuggled her naked body closer on Tommy's naked body. The events that had happened last night flashed through her mind. She smiles. Tommy had proposed to her. She was going to be Ms. Quincy. Something she wanted for a very long time now and now it's happening. It was kinda surreal. Jude lightly dragged her fingers up and down Tommy's chest. A groaned made her snap out of her thoughts to see Tommy waking up. She smiles as she took in his appearances. His cute bed hair, soft pink lips and his slightly tired eyes. Blue eyes met blue eyes. He smiles at his soon to be wife.

Tommy: Hi.( He whispered huskily.)

Jude: Hi.( She whispered back.) Did you sleep well?( She asked running her hand through his messy hair. He moaned.)

Tommy: Yeah. Great, as long as I'm with you.( Jude laughs and blushes.)

Jude nudged him in his chest softly: Stop being so cheesy.( Tommy chuckles and tighten his grip around her waist, and pulls her to him closer. They were practically on top of each other.)

Tommy: I can't help it. I love you.

Jude smiles softly: I love you too Quincy.( She leaned her head down to his lips, kissing them ever so gently.)

Jude grins: I can't believe we're getting married!

Tommy smiles: Yeah, me either. Was that were you thinking about?

Jude looked up at him: How do you know that? Was I thinking out loud?( She asked worried.)

Tommy laughs alittle: No. But you looked deep in thought.

Jude: I thought you were sleep.( She asked as a smile formed on her face.)

Tommy: I was but you woke me up by moving closer to me.( He smirks.) I seen you looking off into space, I'd knew you were thinking. I closed my eyes when I thought you were going to catch me staring at you. But you didn't because you started tickling my chest, Then I knew I had to get up.( Jude laughs.)

Jude: I'm sorry Jazzy hands. I didn't mean to wake you.( She bit her lip, knowing what's about to come. Tommy flipped her over playfully and started tickling her.)

Jude laughs: Stop Tommy!( She laughs harder, making her face red.)

Tommy laughs: Nope. Say Tommy Quincy is the hottest man in the world and he's the man.( Tears came out of Jude eyes as she shook her head. Tommy just tickled her more.)

Tommy: You know, I could do this all day. So if I were you I'd just give up.

Jude out of breath: Ok...ok. T-Tommy (Laughs) is the (Laughs) hot-hottest (Laughs) man in the world. 

Tommy smiled: And he's the man.

Jude: And he's( Laughs) the man.( Tommy stopped tickling her and smiles. He look at her appearance and chuckles. Her face was red as her hair use to be and her hair was messier.) 

Jude caught her breath: Something funny?( She pushed her bangs out her eyes and tried to fix her hair.)

Tommy shook his head smirking: Nope. Not a thing.( They gazed into each others eyes when they heard a knock at the door.)

Julie: Daddddy! Are you awake?( Tommy groans.) Daddddy! I want pancakes!( She demanded. Jude smiles at Tommy.)

Jude: We should get up. You're daughter is calling.( She laughs and gets up and looks for her robe.)

Tommy: ( Still laying the bed watching her.)You know she's gonna be your daughter soon. ( Jude looked at Tommy.)

Jude: Well I've never been a mom before. ( She seemed a little nervous. Tommy notice and jumped out of bed and made his way over to her.)

Tommy: Hey. Don't worry about it, Julie loves you. You're already great with her.( Jude smiles and there is another knock on the door.)

Julie: Daddy, I hear you moving! Don't ignore me. 

Tommy: Coming Julie.( He gives Jude a gentle kiss on the lips and they got ready for Julie.)

Tommy opens the door to see Julie holding her bear. Mr. Beary. Tommy had gave that to her in Montana when she couldn't sleep one night because it was storming and Julie was afraid. So Tommy gave her the bear and told her that he used to be his when he was her age and that Mr. Beary protected him. Julie gladly took the bear and went to sleep through the storm. He was proud of her, for being so brave.

They went to the kitchen. Jude and Julie sat down at the table as Tommy worked his magic. He made T and J chocolate pancakes, Jude and Julie favorite. Mostly Julie. When he was finish, he put the pancakes on a plate and told them to dig in, which they happily did.

Tommy: So today's Saturday? We don't have to work. Any plans?( He asked them eating a fork full of chocolate pancakes. Jude shrugged.)

Jude: I don't even know. What about you Julie? What do you want to do today?

Julie licked her finger because of the chocolate: Uh...( She thought for a minute.) Oh how about the Party Store!

Tommy and Jude: Party Store?( Julie nodded eagerly.)

Julie: Yeah! Since you guys are going to celebrate the pro-pro-.( She tried to say the word but couldn't.)

Jude: The Proposal?

Julie smiles: Yeah! That's it the proposel.

Tommy chuckles: Close enough.

Julie: So are we going to go?( She looked at Tommy, waiting for an answer.)

Jude: I don't mind.

Tommy: Well then I guess were going to the party store.

Julie: Yay!( She jumped down from the chair.)

Julie: Come on hurry up and finish your pancakes! We have to go!( She started to jump around.)

Tommy: I'm starting to regret giving her chocolate this early.( He got up grabs the plates and put them in the dishwasher.)

Jude: Well I'm gonna go jump in the shower upstairs. 

Tommy gets close to Jude and whispers: Can I join you.( Jude smiles and nods.)

Julie: Ewww! Why do you wanna get in the shower together?( Jude opens her mouth shocked and turns a dark shade of red.)

Jude: Um-I-( Tommy cuts her off.)

Tommy: Um Julie why don't you got get your shoes on?

Julie: Ok!( She runs to her room. Tommy laughs.)

Jude: That wasn't funny! ( But she couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips.)

Tommy: Well, it actually was kinda funny.

Jude: Well I kinda agree with her. Why should we take a shower together? ( Jude smirks as 

Tommy's eyes show diaappointment but then he realizes what she's doing as she walks slowly to the steps.)

Tommy: Well, how about I show you?( With that he took off chasing her upstairs they went in his room and shut the door.)

After about 45 minutes they were ready. Julie was waiting at the door tapping her foot with her hand on her hip.

Julie: You guys take FOREVER. I've been down here for a long time and I was getting tired of waiting.

Tommy: Sorry Jewels.( He bent down and picks her up.) Jude, you got the keys?

Jude: Yep. You ready?

Tommy: Yep. You ready Julie?

Julie: Duh!( Tommy shakes his head and they leave. 15 minutes later they pull up to the store. Jude unbuckles Julie's car seat and Julie slides out.)

Julie: Daddy, can I get a balloon?

Tommy: We'll see. ( They walk into the store and Tommy puts Julie on the floor and she goes and looks at the different color streamer.)

Tommy: So what color do you wanna go with?

Jude shrugs: I don't care.

Julie runs to them: You should do blue!( She holds up to different colored blues.)

Jude: I like that idea.( Julie smiles and goes loking for more blue things.)

Jude: Do you like that color Tommy?( He smirked and shakes his head 'no'.)

Jude pouted: Why not?

Tommy: Because I'm really loving pink right now.( Jude looked at him in disbelief.)

Jude: What!( She said to him like he lost his mind.) Why?

Tommy smiles: Because its the color of your lips, that I love so much.( Jude face soften and broke out into a wide smile.)

Jude: You're being cheesy again.( Tommy shrugged and grabs her waist, pushing her into a near wall, crashes his lips to her soft pink ones. She responded immediately.)

They broke away for air and laid their foreheads on each others. Jude smiles at Tommy.

Jude: What was that for?( She played with his hair. Tommy licks his lips and looks at Jude grinning.)

Tommy: I just felt like it. And thanking you for wearing that skirt.( He smirks looking down at her skirt.)

Jude laughs and smacks his chest softly: Perv.

Tommy: You know it, babe. ( He kisses her neck, biting softly. Jude closes her eyes and groan.)

Jude: Tommy stop. We're in a store.( Tommy continued to nibble on her neck.)

Jude: Tommy!( She said sternly.)

Tommy stopped and pulled back: Judeeeee!( He whined. She rolled her eyes.)

Jude: Not going to work.( He sighs dramatically and removed his hands from her waist and replaced them on her shoulders. She smiled.)

Jude whispers in Tommy's ear: When we get home. You can get all the loving you want. K?( Tommy's face brighten and kisses her.)

Julie came running back to them and pulled on Tommy's T-shirt. He broke away from Jude to see Julie holding tons of items that was many shades of blue.

Tommy: What have you got there Jewels?

Julie: Well I got card invitations designs, cake design, designs for decorations, banner design, plates and napkin design and party theme design. And they're of course all in BLUE! Awesome huh! ( She smiles brightly at them. They couldn't help but smile back.)

Jude: That's a lot of...designs.

Tommy: Yeah. I agree. Where did you get these designs?

Julie pointed to a section: In the Design Section. Duh! Think for once Dad.

Tommy: You are so right where is my head?( He asked with sarcasm.) 

Julie: And look this one says congraduation!( She pronounces the word wrong.) 

Jude: Congratulations?

Julie: Oh...yeah! That's what it says!( Julie smiles up at them. Tommy gets a cart and puts all of Julie's things in it. Julie looks at Jude and sees something on her neck.) Jude you got something on your neck.

Jude eyes get wide and gasps and covers it with her hand. Tommy laughs. She hit him in his arm. ' Leave it to Tommy to give me a hickie'. She thought.

Julie: We need plates!( She said forgetting all about Jude's hickie. Jude followed her as Tommy went to go see what balloons he wanted delivered for the party. He was also gonna get Julie one too.)

Julie: You can pick the plates since I picked the other stuff.( Jude nods and picks the napkins to match the plates Julie got. They also got plastic silverware.)

Jude: Come on lets go find your dad.( Julie skips alongside Jude. They got to him just in time. He was being handed a balloon with a J in the middle for Julie.)

Julie: I hope that's for me.( Tommy hands her the ballon. She smiles and hugs Tommy's leg.)

Julie: Thank you Daddy.

Tommy: You're welcome. Are we ready to pay?

Julie: Yep!( Tommy puts everything on the counter. He already paid for the balloon. He paid for the stuff then they left the store. Tommy carried the bags and Jude held Julie's balloon so it wouldn't blow away. It was kinda windy.)

Tommy: I think it's gonna storm, we better get back.( They got into the car and Julie was in the back singing along to Pick up the Pieces which she had requested that Tommy play.)

Julie sang along: Nobody cares as much for me.( She rocked back in forth as she looked out of the window.)

Jude: You have brainwashed her already!

Tommy: I didn't! Okay, maybe a little.( Jude laughs and shakes her head but starts to hum along. Tommy looks at her funny.)

Jude: Shut up! It's ...catchy.

Tommy: Sure.( They made it to the house and Julie yawned.)

Tommy: Looks like someone needs a nap.( Julie just nods and slumps into Tommy's arms. Jude closes the car door and gets the bags.)

When they get in the house, Tommy puts a sleeping Julie into her bed and tucks her in. Jude comes in.

Jude: She looks like she's gonna be out for a while.( Tommy nods and snakes his arm around Jude's waist they walk out of the room together. They spent the rest of the day watching TV, making out, laughing, eating and having fun.)

Later that night... Tommy was asleep with Jude in his arms. ( We all know what they had been doing.)

_They were outside at the party everyone was there...Jude looked beautiful as usual and Julie was playing with her ball. All his friends were congratulating them. He went to get Julie because they were about to cut the cake, but she was nowhere to be found. _

_Tommy: Julie?( He looked around for her and then he heard her voice.)_

_Julie: Daddy! Daddy help me._

_Tommy: Julie? Baby where are you. ( It seemed like no one was paying attention. Her voice _

_started to get fainter.)_

_Julie: Daddy...Why didn't save me daddy?( Tommy looked fiercely for Julie but didn't find her. He looked at Jude who was talking to Sadie not noticing anything.)_

_Julie: Bye Daddy. ( Her voice faded.)_

_Tommy: No! Don't leave! Julie!( He yelled to the air.)_

Tommy woke up drenched in sweat. Jude had move over in the bed and was sound asleep. He put on a pair of pants and went to Julie's room. He opened the door to see her in a peaceful sleep with her arms wrapped around her bear. He smiled and kissed her forehead, she stirred but stayed sleep. Tommy went back to his room and laid down. Jude woke up with all the shifting.

Jude rubs her eyes: Is everything okay?( She groaned.)

Tommy: Yeah. Everythings fine. Go back to sleep.( She moves closer to him and he pulled her against him, wrapping his arm around her small waist. He told himself it was just a dream and went back to sleep as well.)


	25. I'm Going To School!

The weekday came faster than Tommy thought because they had to work and thought he should enroll Julie into school. It was the time of year for her to start 1st grade. She went to school in Montana but they had to move. So Tommy had to find another school for her. Which was bad because he didn't one school but Carlson high but that was a high school. So he thought he ask Darius. He was in kitchen getting some coffee for him to start the day. When he finished making his cup, he decided to go talk to D. He knocks on the big, hard wooden marble door to hear a 'come in'. He open the door to see Darius in paperwork as usual. Darius looks up to see Tommy. He smiles and put down his work. Tommy return the smile and walk towards his desk.

Darius: What's up T?

Tommy: Uh, I could I ask you a question?

Darius nods: Sure. Ask away.

Tommy: Ok. I was wondering if you know any grade schools?( He scratches his neck, feeling alittle embarrassed about the question.)

Darius face broke into a big grin: Tommy, you lived here practically your whole life and you don't know any schools?

Tommy: Yes I do!( He said alittle defensive.)

Darius smiles: Oh, yeah. Name one?

Tommy sips his coffee and mutters: Carlson High.

Darius: That's a high school, it doesn't count! And plus that's Jude school.

Tommy: So? It's still a school and you said name one. You didn't say nothing about not naming high schools. And so what if its Jude's school?

Darius smirks: No reason. What kind of school are you interested in enrolling Julie in?

Tommy: Something that have an safe environment, good teachers and close to my house.( Darius nods.)

Darius: Okay. That can be arrange. I'll give you the name of some schools later today, cool?

Tommy smiles: Yeah. Great. Thanks, D.

Darius: No prob, Tom.( Tommy nods and leaves D's office.)

As Tommy was leaving Darius's office, he ran into someone. She fell to the floor. He looks down to a blonde on the floor. It was Jude. He smiles and helps her up.

Jude: Knock me down, why don't you Quincy?( She smiles, fixing her hair.)

Tommy: Sorry Harrison.( He grabs her by her waist, pulling her into a heart filled kiss. She immediately responded, kissing back just as much passion. They broke away for the kiss a few minutes later.)

Jude licks her lips: Mmm. You taste like coffee.( She smiles and kisses him again lightly.)

Tommy laughs: That's what I've been drinking Big eyes.( He takes another sip.)

Jude put her hands into Tommy's back butt pockets, he smirks at her: So why were you in D's office?

Tommy: I needed to ask him if he knew any schools, that I could enroll Julie in.

Jude: Oh yeah. It is almost time for school. September 7th right?

Tommy nod: Yep. That's like 2 weeks away from now.

Jude: Yeah. You think she's going to like it? You know being with other kids in a big building with a big lunch room and school work?

Tommy sighs: That's what I'm afraid of. Her not being able to adjust to a new place with new faces and being away from home.

Jude stands on her tiptoes and kisses Tommy's cheek: She's adjust.( She removed her hands from his pockets while he put his arm around her shoulders.) If I know Julie, she'll be okay.

Tommy: I hope so.( They walked towards Studio A and got to work. Julie who was in the studio was laying stomach down on the couch coloring in her new coloring book, the Jude brought her. When she heard the door open, her head snaps up to see Tommy smiling at Jude with his arms on her shoulders. Julie smiles and rolls off the couch onto her feet.)

Julie: Daddy!( Jude and Tommy looks down at Julie and smiles. Julie ran towards them. Tommy removes his arm from Jude and grabs Julie as she jumps into his arms, he balances her with his cup of coffee.)

Tommy: Hey, sweetie!( His smile widen as he see Julie eye's brighten. She was always happy to see him. Even if she already saw him a few minutes ago.)

Julie: Where did you go?( She asks as she touches Tommy hair. He moves out of her reach.)

Tommy: Uh-uh. What did daddy say about his hair?

Julie grins: That's it's a no-no.( Tommy nods and walks over to the soundboard placing his coffee on top, then sitting down in one of the chairs by Jude, who had sat down a few minutes ago.) Where did daddy go?

Tommy: I told you, I went to go get some coffee and I went to talk to uncle D about schools.( Julie's face broke out into an big smile.)

Julie: School?! I'm going to school?!

Tommy: Yeah, of course. You have to. You want to get smarter right? And get a good job with a big house right?

Jude laughs: Alittle bit too into the future Tom.

Tommy laughs along with her: You're right.( He turns to Julie who was staring into space.) Jewels?

Julie: Let's do it!

Tommy looks at her in confusion: What?

Julie: School! Let do it all! The getting smarter, good job and big house! I want that! All of it!

Tommy smiled at her excitement: Okay. Okay. We'll do it. All of it.

Julie smiles and hugs Tommy neck tightly: Yay! Did you hear that Jude?( She let go of Tommy neck and turn to Jude.) I'm starting school! 1st grade! Isn't that great?!

Jude nods and smiles: Yeah. It's awesome!

Julie looks at the both of them: I can't wait!

Jude looks at Tommy, who looks backs at her: I'd told you, she'll adjust.

Tommy: Oh, she'll adjust alright.( They laugh.)


	26. Planning

Tommy: I can't believe we are almost finished with your third album!( He said, eating orange chicken off his fork.)

Jude smiles: I know. It's great.( They were at a Chinese Restaurant called The Golden Chop Suey, sitting at a table with different kinds of Chinese food on the table. They had plates of Orange Chicken, Egg Fou Young, Chow Mein, Shrimp Fried Rice, and regular White Rice.)

Tommy: So are you thinking of making another?( Jude scoops some more shrimp fried rice on her plate.)

Jude: Yes! But I need more material, you know?( She gives him the look.) More inspiration.

Tommy: Oh. Well I think that can be arranged.( He gives her a sexy smile. Jude bites her bottom lip, looking back at her food. He clears his throat and looks at Julie who was trying to pick up her white rice with her chopsticks. Tommy laughs, that made her look up.)

Julie: What?( He shakes his head and grabs her chopsticks and gives her a fork. She smiles and begins to eat her rice.) Whank yuo.( She said with her mouth full of rice. Tommy and Jude laughs.)

Jude: What did she say?

Tommy looks at her: I think she said thank you.( He looks at Julie again.) Right?( Julie nods, swallowing the rice. Stuffing it again with some chow mein.)

Jude: I've finished picking out the designs for the engagement party.( Tommy looks at her and smiles, that smile when he tells her he loves her.) It's going great. Sadie's going to help me. We are going to officially start planning tomorrow since I got that day off.

Tommy drops his fork on his plate: What! How did you get tomorrow off?

Jude: Well me and Sadie planned for tomorrow to plan the party. So, I asked D for tomorrow off, so I could write him a killer song. He said okay sure. Because you know he won't let us off for our party plans, so I told him what he wanted to hear.( She twirls some chow mein on her fork and ate it.)

Tommy: So you won't have a song for him?

Jude: Oh, I will. I wrote one last night.

Tommy: Really? And you couldn't add me into these plans to play hooky?( He frowns playfully. Jude rolls her eyes.)

Jude: No. It's work not fun. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you made it perfectly clear last night you didn't want to help.

_Flashback... Jude walked into the living room with her arms full with party designs. She wanted to picked the designs before she and start planning it. Tommy was in the living room watching football, drinking a beer. It was late and Julie was already in bed, sleep. Jude never gotten used to Tommy watching football. She shakes her and walks all the way into the room, dumping everything she had in her arms on the couch. Tommy looks away from the TV, at the things on the couch then to Jude. She smiles sweetly at him. He sighs, knowing she wanted something._

_Tommy: Yes, Big eyes?( She sat down on his lap and looks into his eyes.)_

_Jude: What'cha doing?_

_Tommy: Watching the game. What are you doing?( Her face broke out into a huge smile. She got up from his lap and grabs a few of the designs.)_

_Jude: I'm so glad you ask that. Because I'm picking out designs!( She said, waving the designs in his face. ) Wanna help me?_

_Tommy lets out a breath: Uh, babe I would love to but the game is on.( He sips his beer.)_

_Jude: Record it._

_Tommy: The TV's full.( He lied. He didn't want to help plan the party. He didn't know anything about engagement parties. He never had one with Portia.)_

_Jude had an answer for everything: Delete some._

_Tommy: I can't...very important stuff I recorded is on here.( Jude huffs, putting her hands on her hips.)_

_Jude: Really?( She asked him sarcastically.) _

_Tommy nods: Yep.( He turns his attention back to the game. Jude narrows her eyes at him.)_

_Jude: You don't want to help me, do you?_

_Tommy turns back towards her: What?( He said, not hearing what she just said.)_

_Jude: I said, you don't want to help me!( Tommy sighs and put the game on pause and turning back to Jude.)_

_Tommy: That's not true. I want to help...but I don't know how to.( Jude's face soften and she sat down on his lap again.)_

_Jude: Awww, Quincy. Why didn't you tell me?_

_Tommy shrugs: I don't know, I guess I'm alittle, tiny bit embarrassed._

_Jude: Why? You have nothing to be in embarrassed about! So what you don't know how to plan a engagement party. Pffft. I don't, that's why Sadie's helping me. Sadie can teach you.( Jude smiles. Tommy forced an smile.)_

_Tommy: Can I take a rain check?( He grabs the remote and un pauses the game. Jude sighs and gets off his lap_ _and grabs the rest of her designs.)_

_Jude: Fine Tommy. If you don't want to help me, that's alright. _

_Tommy: Thanks for understanding babe!( He chugs the rest of his beer and cheers when his team scored a touchdown. Jude rolls her eyes and went into their room and finishes picking designs.)_

_End of Flashback..._

Tommy coughs inwardly: I was just distracted.

Jude: Oh, yeah. By what?( Tommy thought fiercely of something.)

Tommy: Your beauty.( Jude smiles.)

Jude: Awww, that's so sweet.( Her smile drops.) Nice try!

Tommy sighs: What do you want me to do, Jude? ( Jude sighs too.)

Jude: I just wanted us to do this together, you know?( Tommy nods, feeling like an jerk. He reaches over and grabs her hand into his. She smiled when he squeezes gently.)

Tommy: I'm sorry.( Jude looks at him weirdly.)

Jude: Why?

Tommy: Because I acted like a jerk last night, when I should have picking the things we want to have for our party. I'm sorry. Would it be okay, if I go with you and Sadie tomorrow?

Jude smiles and nods: Yes. It's still early. I can call D and Sadie and tell them there have been an change in plans.

Tommy smiles back: Sure. I'd like that.( He leans over the kisses her softly on the lips.) Make the call.( Jude grins and pulls out her cell and quickly dials Darius number.)

Jude: Hey D...Yeah about tomorrow...I need Tommy to go... He's going to help me write my killer that'll get you a lot of money... Thanks D, you're the best...Bye.( She hangs up and dials Sadie's number.) Hey Sades...Nothing much, but instead of the 2 of us. It's going to be the 3 of us...Yeah me, you and Tommy...Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Later.( She hangs up again.) Problem solved.

Tommy smiles: Great. So? This song? What's it's about?

Jude smirks: Wouldn't you like the know.

Tommy: Yes! I do want to know!( He said eagerly.)

Jude: Fine. I'll tell you the title.

Tommy pouts: That's it?!

Jude nods: Take it or leave it!

Tommy sighs: You drive a hard bargain but okay.

Jude smiles: I knew you would. Anyway, I wrote two songs but I'm only telling you one.( Tommy gapes.)

Tommy: What! That's unfair!( He crosses his arms over his chest.)

Jude copied him: Life's unfair Quincy!

Tommy: Okay, fine. Just tell me!

Jude: It's called Here We Go Again.( Tommy sighs heavily. Jude looks at him curiously.) What's with the heavy sigh?

Tommy shakes his head: Nothing, it just sound like one of _those _songs.( Jude knew what he was talking about. She grabs his hand and rubs his knuckles softly. He gives her a slight smile.)

Jude: It's nothing like Skin if that's what you're thinking.( Tommy sighs in relief.) It's about our wonderful relationship and how's it going last forever.( She said adding a lot to the meaning of the song but Tommy got the point.)

Tommy: That's good to know.( He catches a glance at the clock in the restaurant. 1:45. Darius only gave them an hour for lunch and they had to go.) We gotta go. ( He grabs his napkin off his lap throwing it on his plate. Jude looks at her wristwatch to see 1:46 and sighs.)

Jude: Great.( She said with sarcasm. Tommy calls the waitress over for the check. She comes over with a piece of paper, pen and the check. She looked about 17, had gray eyes and long black curly hair. She smiles at them before sitting the check on the table.)

Waitress: Did you guys enjoy your meal?( Julie nods, taking another bite from her food. Everyone laughs.)

Tommy: Yeah, it was great. Thanks.( He looks at the check and sees 40.45. He takes out a 50 dollar bill and the check giving it to the young waitress.) Keep the change.

Waitress nods, feeling grateful for the 10 dollar tip: Thank you.( She sudden got nervous.) Um...uh I didn't want to bother you guys while you were eating. But um...can I have you guys autograph?( She shakily holds out the piece of paper and pen to them. They smiled and nods.)

Jude: Sure.( She grabs the pen writing down her name, passing it to Tommy. Tommy wrote his name and a little message. Julie saw the paper and wanted to sign to.)

Julie: I want to sign! Can I sign? Can I sign?! Please?!( Tommy looks at the waitress. She nods and smiles at the cute little girl. Julie squeals and takes the pen Tommy gave her, writing her name the best way she could. When she was finished, she hands the girl the paper and pen. The girl looks at the paper and reads the they had wrote.)

_**Jude Harrison**_

_**Thanks for a great meal.- Tommy Quincy**_

_**JuLiE**_

Waitress: Thanks! I love you guys music. Jude, you're an amazing singer. And I love "Love To Burn". It's an great song.( Tommy and Jude smiles.)

Jude: Thanks, I think so too.( She looks at Tommy.)

Waitress: Is it true that you guys are engaged?!

Tommy: Yep.

Jude: Guilt as charge.( The waitress squeals but quickly stops, remembering that she was at work.)

Waitress: Sorry. It's just that you two are so cute together!( Before Tommy or Jude got to reply, someone shouts at the waitress.)

??: Karen! Get back to work! Stop chatting with customers! I pay you for serving people not talking to them!( Karen turns around to her boss, who was an Chinese man looking mad as hell.)

Karen: Chill Frankie! It's not just people, it's Jude Harrison and Tommy Quincy!

Frankie: I will not chill! And I don't care who it is! Get back to work!( He gives her a glare before walking away. Karen sighs and turn back to them.)

Karen: Sorry about that. That's my boss. He's not like that all the time. He's just stressed.( Jude waves her hand.)

Jude smiles: It's ok. We have a boss like that. No worries, all right?( Karen nods.)

Tommy: Speaking out bosses. We have to carter to ours in about 7 minutes.( He said looking at the clock to see 1: 53. He got up with Julie following him. Jude did the same.)

Karen: Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hold you guys back. Thanks for the autograph. It was great talking to you to you two!

Tommy: It's our pleasure. ( Julie raises her arms up to Tommy to pick her up. Tommy bends down, picking her up by her little waist; pulling her up into his arms.)

Jude: Yeah. See ya around Karen.

Karen smiles: Thanks again and please come again. Bye.( She waves and goes back to the kitchen where Frankie was.)

Jude: She was nice.( She said, as they leave The Golden Chop Suey, going to the parking lot.)

Tommy: Yeah, she was.( He pops the lock and they get in. Tommy buckets Julie in, in the back seat of his H2. He gets in the front, starts the engine and pulls out the lot on their way to G-Majors.)

At G-Major...They had made it there at exactly at 2. They went to Studio A and began to work. Jude sat down on the couch with Julie, while writing in her journal. Tommy was finishing mixing the song they had recorded today. Jude finished making adjustments to her second song Ultraviolet. She looks at Tommy as he nods his head to the song. She smiles. She loved how his face scrunched up when he was concentrating when he worked. Tommy felt eyes burning an hole through his face. He turns to see Jude staring at him, smiling. He smiled back and pulls his headphone down his neck from his ears.

Tommy: See something you like Harrison?

Jude shakes her head: Nope. I see something I love!( Tommy felt himself blush. Jude eye's got wide with surprise. 'Tom Quincy blushing?'. She thought to herself.) Are you blushing Quincy?

Tommy got redder: No. It's hot in here that's all.( He fake fans himself. Jude smirks.)

Jude: Yeah. And I'm not your fiancé.

Tommy: Drop it, Big Eyes. I saw you writing. Is that a new song or?

Jude: No, it's the one I wrote last night.

Tommy's face shows confusion: I thought you finished?

Jude: I did but I made some changes to it. Is that ok with you Mr. Producer Man?( Tommy grins.)

Tommy: Yes, of course. Now, can we hear this amazing song Ms. Singer Girl?

Jude smiles, getting up from the couch with her journal in her hands: Why, I'd be honored.( She walks into the booth, sits her journal on the stool and grabs her Gibson that was sitting up top of her guitar case. She puts the strap around her neck onto her shoulder and put the headphones on her ears.)

Tommy pushes the button for the intercom: So, what are we singing today Rockstar?

Jude: Ultraviolet.( Tommy smiles.)

Tommy: Okay. Ultraviolet in 1,2,3,4.( He pushes record and points to her telling her to began.)


	27. Co Producers!

Jude strums a few chords before she opens her mouth to sing.

Jude singing:_** Everybody knows the truth  
Everybody sees right through  
There's no escaping what you do  
Do to me, do to me**_

_**I swear that you're just sinking in  
Like a stain that's on my skin  
I try to fight but I won't win  
Anyhow, it's too late for me now cos'**_

Jude points to Tommy, as she starts the chorus. He smiles at her and mouths 'I love you'. She winks at him and went back to strumming.

_**  
Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn  
But I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun**_

**_I don't want what's good for me  
I don't need a remedy  
No ones gonna rescue me  
From myself_**

She moved her hips, really getting in the song. Tommy loved when she did that. It made her even more sexy and irresistible.

_**  
I don't care if it hurts my eyes  
I'll stare until I'm going blind  
You can hate me  
I don't mind anymore  
Cos I know you're the cure and**_

_**  
Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn  
But I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun**_

_**For the sun  
For the sun  
For the sun**_

_**And I'm addicted  
I can't break free  
Won't resist it So don't make me  
Move out from the afterglow**_

She whispers the next two lines. Then goes back strong on the chorus.

_**  
Your love's like ultraviolet  
Your love's like ultraviolet  
**_

Tommy smiles adding an beat. She nods her head to it, saying she liked it.

_**  
Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn  
But I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun**_

**Your love's like ultraviolet  
I can feel it burn  
But I like it, yeah  
I'm on autopilot  
Heading for the sun**

She hit all the high notes she wanted at the end of the song. Surprising Tommy and herself. Mostly herself.

_**  
Heading for the sun  
Heading for the sun  
Heading for the sun**_

She smiles finishing the song, taking her guitar off her shoulder, laying it on the floor. And her headphones letting them fall carelessly on the floor. She ran out the booth into Tommy's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulls back, her arms still around his neck an minute later.

Jude: How was that?

Tommy smiles: Amazing as always girl. ( Jude grins and kisses him gently. Tommy wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Jude moans, as Tommy crept his hand under her purple T-shirt that said "Back Off Or I'll Make You Back Off!"; rubbing her lower back. Jude pulls away, breathing hard. Tommy looks at her in confusion.)

Jude: We can't. Julie's in the room.( Shock and realization filled his face.)

Tommy: Shit. I totally forgot. I mean shoot.( Jude laughs, shaking her head, unwrapping her legs from around his waist. She kisses him again, before removing her arms around his neck. She flops in one of the chairs by the soundboard. Tommy did the same.)

Jude presses playback on the board and listens: We need SME in the background.( Tommy nods, putting another beat in.)

Tommy: Yeah. I was thinking the same. Are they here today?( Jude shrugs.)

Jude: Don't know. I'll go ask Sadie.( Tommy nods again, placing his headphones on his ears. Jude kisses his cheek, smiling. Tommy chuckles softly as his girl skips out the room.)

Jude skips out Studio A into the lobby at the front desk, seeing Sadie typing away on the computer.

Jude: Hey Sades!( Sadie looks away from the monitor and smiles.)

Sadie: Hey baby sister! What's up?( She asks taking a gulp from her Starbucks cup.)

Jude: Is SME here?

Sadie's eyebrows went up in thought: Yeah, they're here. They're in hospitality.( She points in the direction of the kitchen. Jude smiles.)

Jude: Thanks, Sades.

Sadie: No Prob.( Jude walks away from her desk towards the kitchen. She got there to see Speed, Wally and Kyle stuffing their faces as usual. Jude shook her head at them. Wally was eating hand-fulls of mini marshmallows, while Kyle was scooping strawberry frosting on his finger; eating it off then putting it right back in. Speed was pouring chocolate syrup into his already full mouth, causing it to escape from his lips onto his chin. He quickly licks it up with his tongue. Jude shutters in disgust.)

Jude: Eww. Could you guys be anymore disgusting?( They turn to her in surprise, not knowing how long she had be standing there.)

Speed: Ey Ady Arison!( He said with his mouth full of chocolate. Jude didn't understand an word he had just said.)

Jude: What?

Kyle: He said, Hey lady Harrison!( He said, telling Jude like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. Jude rolls her eyes.)

Speed swallows and licks the remains of chocolate off his lips: Thank you. So, what's up?( He pours more syrup into his mouth.)

Jude: I need you guys for an song.( Speed nods and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.) You are going to wash your hands right?( Spied rolls his eyes.)

Speed: Maybe, maybe not. Does it bother you dude?

Jude: Yeah, kinda. Hints, 'are you going to wash your hands?'.

Speed smacks his lips together: You're no fun!( He goes over to the sink and washes his hands. Jude smiles and turns around, walking back to Studio A with Wally and Kyle following.)

Jude: They're here.( She said to Tommy. Tommy nods but only see two.)

Tommy: Where's the other stooge?( The studio door opens in came Spied, with an annoyed expression on his face.)

Speed glares at Wally and Kyle: Thanks for waiting for me!

Tommy: And there he is.( He mumbles.)

Speed looks at Tommy and grins: Hey, Squinty Frown!( He said, patting Tommy on his back. Tommy narrows his eyes at Speed in an threatening manner. Speed quickly pulls his hand back, scared. Tommy smiles at him, well more like sneer. Speed gulps nervously.)

Speed clears his throat, looking away from Tommy: Um, so let's do this!

Jude laughs: Yeah. You guys are going to go in one at a time. Okay?( They nods.) Kyle you're first.( She points to the booth. Kyle goes in, put on his headphones then positions himself at his drums.) You ready?( She asks. He nods.)

Jude: Ok, Kyle I want you to start off with a soft tap on the drums when the music starts after the guitar playing. Then when you hear me sing, I want you to start drumming at steady pace. Cool?( He nods. Tommy starts the music. After the guitar, Kyle does his thing through the whole song. Jude stopped him at times and corrects him or change what she wanted. When Kyle was finished, Wally was next. Finally, it was Speed turn to go. When everybody was done. It took an hour or two to mix it. Tommy burns the single on a disc and hands it to Jude, smiling. She smiles too, proudly at her first Jude's Mixed song ever. A song she produced herself. Not Tommy. Herself. It's all hers. Hers. She liked the sound of that. She jumps up out of her chair and grabs Tommy hand, pulling him out his chair.)

Tommy smiles at her excitement: Whoa girl!

Jude couldn't stop smiling: Come on! We have to give this to D! He's so going to love it!

Tommy: Ok. Ok. Let's go. Come on Julie.( She looks at him from Speed who was coloring with her.)

Julie: I want to stay and color with Speed.( Speed smiles. Tommy frowns.)

Speed: Yeah. She wants to stay with uncle Speed, who's cool and fun.

Tommy ignores Speed: Are you sure, sweetie?( She nods, smiling grabbing the red crayon that was in her crayon box. Tommy sighs.) Don't brain wash my daughter!( Speed sticks out his tongue at Tommy.)

Speed: Don't worry Squinty, she's in good hands!( Tommy glares at him before leaving with Jude.)

In D's Office... Tommy, Jude and Darius sat down and listens to Ultraviolet. Darius nods his head as he listens. When the song ended, Darius looks at Tommy.

Darius: It's good T. Real good.( His face breaks out into an huge smile. Jude lets out an breath. Tommy smiles and shook his head.)

Tommy: I didn't produce it.( Darius's eyebrows went up in confusion.)

Darius: What? Well, who did?( Tommy points to Jude. She smiles brightly, as Darius look over at her in shock.) You produced this Jude?

Jude nods: Yeah.( She starts to twirl her wedding ring band around.)

Darius: Wow. And this is your first time, mixing huh?( Jude nods again.) I'm impressed. Very, as a matter of fact.( His face become thoughtful and distant. Jude looks at him weird.)

Jude: Uh D. D!( She raises her voice making Darius come out of his thoughts.) What'cha thinking?

Darius smiles: I'm thinking about making you an producer. ( Jude's jaw falls to the floor.) How would you like to become an producer here at G-Majors Jude?( Her eyes went wide. Tommy looks at Darius in shock.)

Jude's mouth was open in the shape of an O: What? A producer?( D nods.) Wow. But I'm an artist here. What about my album?

Darius: Your album's almost finished right?( Jude nods.) After you finish, you can then focus on being an producer.

Jude: But I was thinking about starting an new album after this one.

Darius: You can still do that. Tommy can help you. You guys can be like partners. Co-producers.

Jude: Co-producers?( Darius smiles, folding his hand together on top of his desk. She looks at Tommy.) What do you think?( Tommy shrugs, truly not knowing what to say or do.)

Tommy: It's up to you babe!( Jude sighs and looks back at Darius.)

Jude: Can I think about?( Darius nods, unfolding his hands; getting out his chair. He walks around his desk in front of the couple.)

Darius: Take all the time you need. There's no pressure.

Jude grins slightly: You know, when people say "no pressure" it really means pressure!( She jokes, half- heartily. Darius chuckles.)

Darius: Well, not this time. It's your choice. Okay?( Jude nods, exhaling softly feeling the pressure. Darius didn't notice. He gently taps Jude on her shoulder, as in it's all okay.) Okay. Outta my office!

Tommy chuckles, standing up; grabbing Jude's hand. He firmly tug at her hand, snapping her out her thoughts. Her eyes quickly finds his and smiles. He smiles back, squeezing her hand softly, telling her let's go. She nods and following his actions. The couple leaves the office hand and hand.


	28. Chocolate Troubles

Jude looks at Tommy: So?( She asks, tugging on his hand, as they walk to Studio A. Tommy looks at her funny.)

Tommy: So what?( Jude rolls her eyes.)

Jude: So, as in me being your partner and Co-Producer? What ya think?

Tommy shrugs: I think it'll be great for you.( Jude looks at him unsure.) I promise. You'll be great. We'll be great.

Jude smiles and pecks him on the lips: Great. Now, let's go before Speed does brain damage to Julie!

Tommy scoffs: Too late.( Jude laughs. They walk in, to see Julie sleeping on the couch with her head in Speed's lap. Her tiny hands were tucked under her cheek as she slept soundly, while Speed patted her brow curls softly. The couple smiled. It was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Speed looks up at them and grins.)

Speed: Hey, dudes!( He said, very softly, almost whispering. Tommy looked around the studio. It was a mess! Julie's coloring book was thrown carelessly on the floor opened. Pages from the book was fluttered every around the room and her crayons were scattered on the floor also. Tommy looks at Speed in explanation.)

Tommy: What the hell happen to my studio?!( He whispers harshly at Speed.)

Speed held up his hands in surrender: I didn't do it! It was all Julie. I don't know what happen. All I know is one minute, she's coloring; the next she's running around knocking her stuff over, acting all hyper!

Tommy narrows his eyes, catching a glimpse of the chocolate mustache on Julie's face: Did you give her chocolate to eat?

Speed shrugs, unimportantly: Yeah. I gave her one of my Hershey bars. You know, the ones I keep in my pocket for emergencies.( He sees Tommy's glare.) What's the big deal?

Tommy sighs, running his head through his hair roughly: The big deal is she's my little girl and you can't give her chocolate because you just feel like it! She's still growing! Julie doesn't need that kind of junk in her, she can get sick or worst! Now, she'll be up all night tonight because she's sleeping now. Thanks a lot, Vincent!

Speed's eyes got wide at Tommy's rant: Whoa! What's your problem?! All I did was give her some chocolate, not poison! It's not the end of the world! She's not going to die! Chill! And, its Speed!( He adds lamely.)

Tommy looks at Speed, as if he was going to tear his head off. Jude grabs his shoulder from walking towards Speed. Tommy turns to her and sighs forgetting about what Speed did. She smiles and kisses him gently on the cheek. He leaned into it and catches her lips in a chaste kiss. She broke away a few minutes later needing air. Tommy groans in protest. Jude just smiles and walks over to Julie and Speed, bends down and scoops Julie in her arms.

Jude: You should go, Speed.

Speed sighs, hopping up from the couch: Fine.( He leaves.)

Jude shook Julie in her arms: Julie, baby wake up.( Julie stirs and slowly opens her eyes. Light brown eyes met blue ones. Jude smiles.) Hey, there! Have a nice nap?

Julie nods, rubbing her eye with her small fist: Yeah.( She blinks.) Where's daddy?

Tommy: Right here.( He walks over to them and grabs Julie. She squeals happily, fully awake now.)

Julie: Daddy!( She hugs his necks, smearing her chocolate mustache on his jaw and neck. He grimaces.) I missed you!

Tommy: Yeah, I missed you too sweetie. Uh, let's go clean you up, 'kay?( Julie nods, rubbing in the sticky, dark brown substance more into his jaw and cheek. He sighs. Jude giggles, quietly.) I'll be back!

Jude nods, as he looks in her direction. He leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. Tommy sat Julie on the counter and grabs some paper towels off the shelf by the fridge. He wets them and goes back over to Julie. Someone walks into the kitchen and laughs. Tommy turns around to see Sadie. He rolls his eyes, watching her cackle.

Sadie laughs seeing a chocolate Tommy and Julie: Geez, Tom. Did you miss your mouth?

Tommy glares at her playfully: Ha. Ha. You're hilarious!

Sadie nods: I know!( She walks out the kitchen to her desk. Tommy turned back to Julie and cleaned her up then himself. When he was done, they went back into the studio with Jude to find her not alone. Karma was talking to her.)

Tommy: Hey, Karma.( She turns to him with an smile.)

Karma: Hey, Tommy.( She notices Julie in his arms.) Hey, sweetie!

Julie smiles: Hi.( Tommy places her down on her feet. She ran to Karma. Karma smiles, picks her up and sat her on her lap.) Guess what?!

Karma: What?

Julie: I'm going to school soon!( She claps her hands happily. Karma laughs.)

Karma: You are? That's great, Jewels!

Julie nods, smile never leaving her face: Yeah! I can't wait!

Karma tuck a piece of Julie's hair behind her ear: When do you start?

Julie's face scrunched up in concentration: Um, in September?( She turns to Tommy.) Right, Daddy?

Tommy nods, walking over to the couch and flops down: That's right, Julie.( She smiles, turning her attention back at Karma.)

Karma: I heard Speedy gave you some chocolate.

Julie nods: Yeah. And daddy got really mad and yelled at him.( Julie frowns suddenly.) He looked sad.

Karma: Who, sweetheart?( She asks concerned.)

Julie: Speed. Then Jude told him to go because daddy was mad and stuff.

Karma sneaks a peek at Tommy: He did, didn't he?

Tommy spoke up: I sure did. He's lucky I didn't get my hands on him.

Karma rolls her eyes: Calm down, Tom-Tom.( Tommy lifts his head from the couch and glares at Karma.)

Tommy Don't ever call me Tom-Tom again!( Karma laughs, along with Jude who thought Tommy's new nickname was funny. The studio doors opens, in came Speed. He smiles when he sees his girlfriend, Karma.)

Speed: There you are! Me and Kwest have been looking for you everywhere! He ready for you.

Karma smiles: Oh, right! I totally forgot. Thanks, Speedy.( She said, placing Julie on her feet before getting up from Tommy's chair and walks over to Speed. She kisses him, a few seconds later; she broke away.) Let's go. Talk to you later, Jude.

Jude: Yeah.( Karma and Speed leaves hand and hand.) They are so cute together!( Jude said, smiling. Tommy gives her a look.)

Tommy: Right.( Jude rolls her eyes, got up from her seat and goes over to the couch. She flops down next to Tommy. He automatically wraps his arm around her. She smiles, burying her head into his chest. Julie sees this and sat down by her father, snuggling into his side. He smiles, having both his girls by him.) You know, we still need to record Here We Go Again.

Jude nods, yawning softly: Mmmhmm. Let's take a nap first.( She closes her eyes, burying her head deeper into his chest and snuggles into his side. Tommy smiles and kisses her forehead, letting his eyes close also.)

Tommy: Fine. But only a half an hour.( He said, waiting for Jude to reply. But all he got was a soft snore. He chuckles lightly, before falling asleep himself.)

An half an hour later......... Jude woke up to someone shaking her. She groans and turns over on her side. The person who was shaking Jude, sighs and shook her some more. Jude moans in distress, wacking the hands that was trying to wake her and mutters something unintelligent. That person chuckles and scoops Jude into their arms. She squeals in surprise, her eyes snapping open to see her predator. It was Tommy. She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. He smiles back.

Tommy: Now, she wakes up!

Jude laughs, kissing his neck softly: I'm sorry, that nap was great! I just couldn't wake up. But now that I have something to wake up to.( She smirks, biting her lips gently. Tommy groans, slams his lips onto hers. Jude moans loudly and shoves her right hand through the nap of his hair, tugging lightly. Tommy deepen the kiss more, by pushing Jude closer to him. A throat being cleared stopped the couple's actions. Both heads snaps towards the door to find Darius. He was giving them the look, arms crossed. Jude swallowed the lump in her throat and wipes her lips as Tommy gently put her down on her feet. Tommy scrubbed a head over his head and sighs.)

Tommy: Uh, hey, D.

Jude licks her lips, exhaling: Yeah. Hey Darius. What's up?

Darius glares at them: You two sucking faces, when you're suppose to be recording is what's up!( Their faces went downcast. Darius looks around the room and sees someone was missing.) Where the hell is Julie?!

Tommy's face snaps up, so fast Darius thought he get whiplash. Jude's was the same. Tommy's eyes scans the room, furiously. She wasn't on the couch, not on the floor coloring, not messing around in the sound booth or on the soundboard. No Julie.

Tommy frowns, as fear and panic creeps into his chest: Shit!( He cursed. How could he forget about Julie like that. He ran out the studio on the look for Julie. Jude and Darius followed closely behind him. Tommy looked everywhere. The kitchen, studio B, the lobby, the bathrooms. Still no Julie. He catches a glance of Sadie at her desk and ran towards her.)

Sadie looks at him with wide eyes: What's wrong, Tom?

Tommy waves his head, dismissing her question: Have you seen Julie?

Sadie shook her head, negatively: No, I haven't seen her sense in the kitchen with you. Is she lost?( Tommy nods, feeling like an terrible parent.)

Tommy sighs, running his hand through his hair: Yeah. She's not in the studios, kitchen, lobby or bathroom. I don't know where she is!( He slams his head onto Sadie's desk. She winces.)

Sadie: Okay, okay! Calm down! We'll find her. She can't be anywhere too far. We'll all look around G-Majors, okay?( Tommy nods again, his head still on the desk. Jude rubs his back, comfortably.)

Jude: We'll find her, Tommy.

Sadie nods, getting up from her chair: Yeah, it'll be okay. Let's split up, I'm sure one of us will find her.

Everyone nods, about to go in their different directions but the front doors of G-Majors stopped them. Speed, Kyle, Wally and Julie came through the doors, laughing and eating ice cream. Tommy's face drops in relief and anger. Julie was happily licking her strawberry cone while on Speed's shoulders. Tommy's nostrils flare, his tempter rising. How dare Speed take Julie without him knowing! He storms over to the group. Julie smiles with joy.

Tommy: What the Fuck, Vincent?!( He screams. Speed was taken back. Julie frowns, tears welling up in her eyes. Tommy don't notice. He was too focus on Speed. Speed takes Julie off his shoulders to her feet.)

Speed frowns: First name usage, dude! What's your problem?

Tommy glares: You taking Julie without my permission, is my problem! What the hell were you thinking?!( Julie whimpers softly, her tears falling. She ran to Jude and held her leg. Jude bends down and picks her up, cradles her to her chest and rubbing her back soothingly and saying calming words.)

Jude frowns: Tommy, calm down! You're scaring, Julie.( Tommy nor Speed didn't hear her.)

Speed: Julie was wandering around the lobby. She looked bored; so I took her out to get some ice cream! And you were sleep! I didn't want to wake you!( Tommy crosses his arms over his chest and glares harder at Speed. If that was possible.)

Tommy scoffs, harshly: I don't give a shit! She's my daughter! I need to know where she is at all times and I don't care if I'm sleep or busy, tell me before you do anything! You got that?!

Speed raises his hands: Chill! I got it! Geez, freak out much?( Tommy sighs, angrily walking towards Speed. Speed bags back, a little scared. Darius quicky grabs Tommy's shoulder to stop him. Tommy struggles against him.)

Darius shouts: Tom, stop!( Tommy sighs, relaxing his muscles as he stops struggling.) You three!( He points to Speed, Wally and Kyle.) Studio B! Kwest needs you!( They nods, happy to get away from Tommy. They run to Studio B. Jude walks over to Tommy, placing her hand on his shoulder. He turns to her, all of his anger draining away from his face.)

Jude: You okay?( Tommy sighs and shakes his head.)

Tommy: No, but I will be.( He looks at Julie and frowns, seeing her tear-strain cheeks and scared expression.) Julie...( She pouts, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He holds out his arms for her. She manages an small, watery smile before jumping into his arms, hugging his neck tightly; burying her face deep into his neck. Tommy smiles, hugging her back. Jude couldn't help but smile too. They were just too cute!)


End file.
